Sold
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder. They are sold to be sex slaves and now they have to escape, or possibly be saved? Rated M. Cadley. Intense, don't like, don't read.
1. Taken in the Dead of Night

**Sold**

**Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder.**

**Rated M, definite M. very explicit stuff. Maybe not in the first chapter so much but you've been warned.**

"Cameron, do you need a ride home?" Thirteen asked Cameron as she walked up to her. Cameron was standing at the door, punching numbers into her cell phone.

"No, but thanks." Cameron responded.

"Who are you waiting for?" Thirteen asked curiously.

"A taxi." Cameron replied. "My car's in the shop."

"Ah, gotcha." Thirteen replied. "Mind if I wait with you?"

"Nope, not at all." Cameron replied with a friendly smile. It was nice to have someone around her.

Cameron and Thirteen stood there for ten minutes, exchanging small talk. Cameron got bored and started to braid her blonde hair. She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and secured the braid.

"What is taking the taxi so long?" Cameron asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't you just get a ride with me?" Thirteen asked, turning to her. "You've been waiting for the taxi for while."

"Okay, if you don't mind." Cameron smiled sheepishly. She was tired. It had been a long day in the nurse's wing.

"No problem." Thirteen returned the smile and they walked out the doors of the hospital.

They walked to the dark parking lot and Thirteen pulled out her keys. She pressed the button to unlock the car and the girls opened the doors.

Cameron and Thirteen got into the car and Thirteen put the key in the ignition. She pulled out of the parking lot and they started driving.

"So, where do you live?" Thirteen asked Cameron.

"Bennington Street." Cameron replied. "Third apartment to the right."

"Okay." Thirteen replied. Thirteen drove carefully. "It's a bit far from the hospital, isn't it? Long commute."

Cameron nodded. "Yea, it is."

Thirteen drove farther on the secluded road. The moon was a full moon that night. Thirteen loved full moons.

Thirteen was about to turn to Cameron and say something but was stopped by a cold object on her neck.

Thirteen turned her head and was met with a gun. Thirteen and Cameron screamed.

"Pull over!" The masked man hollered. Cameron screamed and Thirteen's pulse was racing as she tried to gain control of her car. Thirteen's car swerved and made it into a ditch. "Get out!" He yelled even louder.

Thirteen was frozen. She couldn't even think. Cameron got out of the car quickly and pulled her coat to her chest tightly.

"Get out Bitch!" The man yelled at Thirteen, nudging the gun farther into her neck.

Thirteen's body shook and she stepped out of her vehicle. Immediately she ran over to Cameron.

The man got out of the car, pointing the gun at both of them. The man was dressed in all black.

"What do you want from us?!" Thirteen yelled. They were surrounded by silence. They were at least three miles from the city and it was dark anyway.

The man's gun clicked, making Cameron grab Thirteen's arm. "If you try to run, you're dead." The man said in a gruff voice. He pulled out a phone and dialed a speed dial number.

Thirteen kept still. Her lips parted slightly as she whispered something to Cameron. "Should we run?"

Cameron kept still too. "We shouldn't chance it, Thirteen." She whispered back.

Thirteen nodded. She tucked her hands against her chest protectively. It was so cold outside that she could see her breath in the air.

The man flipped his phone closed and walked over to the terrified doctors.

"Okay, you're coming with me." The man said to the girls. Thirteen looked at Cameron. She looked like she was getting the life sucked out of her.

The man put his gun up to Thirteen's chin and she whimpered. Thirteen felt Cameron's hand on her arm again. Thirteen felt slightly comforted.

"What did you two whores not understand about _come with me_." The man yelled, jabbing the gun into Thirteen's under jaw.

Thirteen closed her eyes and a tear slipped out. Cameron looked at the man, trying to remember every little thing she could. She could see his eyes, and that was enough to remember right now.

"Okay." Thirteen choked out. Cameron held onto her as they walked into the deserted field, with the man behind them pointing the gun towards their backs.

"How far are we walking?" Cameron asked nervously. The man jabbed the gun into Cameron's lower back, making her yelp out in pain. Thirteen turned around fiercely.

"What do you want?!" Thirteen yelled again, grabbing Cameron and pulling her close.

"Just. Keep. Walking." The man glared at her. Thirteen turned around and continued walking. Cameron looked at around her, making sure she remembered everything she saw- not that she could really see anything in the dark.

Thirteen was too busy wondering what was happening. She was riding home with her friend when suddenly, she was walking in a dark and secluded field with a gun to her back.

The man's phone rang and he grabbed Cameron. Cameron whimpered and Thirteen turned to her.

"Stay right here." The man said, answering his phone. "Yea I got them." He said. Cameron looked at Thirteen with fear in her eyes. Thirteen returned the glance but then grabbed Cameron's hand. She squeezed it and let go. "Yea, hot as hell… I don't know, maybe early thirties for the blonde and late twenties for the brunette."

The man continued to talk as if the girls weren't there, commenting on their breast size, height, and weight.

Thirteen stood still, still in shock from what was happening. Cameron looked at the ground, biting back tears.

Thirteen desperately wanted to grab Cameron's hand and start sprinting, but this man had a good grip on his gun and she didn't want to know how good of a shot he was.

The girls listened intensively. The only thing Thirteen could make out was that the person on the other man was a man and his name was Christopher. Cameron noticed that this man had a thick Brooklyn accent.

The man hung up his phone again. He looked at them and pulled something out of his pockets. Thirteen noticed they were blindfolds and she backed away.

"The boss wants you to wear these." The man said.

"Who's _the boss_?" Cameron asked, partly mocking the title.

"Doesn't matter, bitch, now put them on." The man shoved a blindfold into Cameron's hands and then Thirteen's.

Cameron looked at Thirteen and they nodded to each other. Cameron helped Thirteen with hers and then Thirteen helped Cameron. Thirteen intertwined her arm with Cameron, to let her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Good." The man said. "Let's go." The man led them farther into the field which eventually led to a forest of trees.

Thirteen couldn't feel anything, she was numb. Cameron's plan to remember everything was screwed when they heard a car's engine. Thirteen dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

Thirteen felt a hard set of hands on her waist and she was being pushed. She screamed.

"Cameron!" Thirteen yelled. She wanted to make sure Cameron was still there because their arms had parted.

"Thirteen, I'm right here." Cameron said, trying to suppress a cry.

Thirteen was about to say something but a hand covered her mouth too quickly. She was lifted into the air and she started kicking and shouting. She heard the same struggle next to her so she knew this was happening to Cameron too.

Cameron bit hard on the man's hand and tried to kick him. The man pushed her into the car and slapped her across the face.

Cameron let out a cry of pain. Soon she felt someone next to her and she was scared to death that it was that man again that she cringed away.

"Cameron?" Thirteen called out desperately.

"Thirteen? That's you?" Cameron asked hopefully. She felt Thirteen's arms around her and she knew.

The doors in the van shut loudly and the car started moving.

Thirteen made her best guess about where Cameron's ear was and she whispered lightly into it. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine. Just keep calm." Cameron nodded and fell back into the surprisingly comfortable seat. Whoever this car belonged to was definitely wealthy.

The car stopped abruptly in a clearing about two hours later. Cameron had tried to calculate time for a while but then gave up and fell asleep on Thirteen's shoulder.

"We're here!" A man yelled to the girls in the back seat. Cameron sat up abruptly and opened her eyes. She was scared because she couldn't see but then she remembered that she had a blindfold on.

The girls were let out of the car in haste. Thirteen yelped when one of the men grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Thirteen guessed that there were about four men there.

One of the men grabbed Cameron's wrist and pulled her along with Thirteen. She searched for Thirteen's hand but she was just grabbing air. She nervously gulped and walked with the man.

They moved quickly through what felt to Thirteen like another ongoing field.

Soon they heard loud music and people talking. The air temperature drastically changed so Cameron and Thirteen knew they were inside a building or house of some sort.

Thirteen was so relieved when one of the men removed her blindfold. She looked around the room instantly to find Cameron. She saw Cameron getting her blindfold removed also.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked one of the men, looking around the large room. The marble floor was gave the place a luxurious feel and there was a huge staircase leading to the next floor.

"It doesn't matter; you won't be here for long." The man replied. Cameron and Thirteen exchanged hopeful glances. "Once we get you two sold, you'll be off somewhere else."

Cameron and Thirteen's heads whipped to face the man. "_Sold_?!" Thirteen yelled. "You're not _selling _us you bastard!"

The man slapped Thirteen's face. She fell back slightly and let out a cry.

Cameron pulled Thirteen in close to her then she looked at the man.

"Where are we and why are you selling us?!" Cameron asked sternly.

"We are at one of the most prestigious illegal slave auctions in all of eastern United States. And we are going to sell you too to the highest bidder." The man replied. Before Cameron could reply one of the men came up to her from behind and stabbed her with a needle. Immediately, Cameron's body hit the floor. Thirteen screamed.

"What the hell?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Then, a striking pain shot through her neck and she fell to the ground.

"Get them out of here Tony." The man who had been talking to the girls said. "Grab the outfits from the storage closet.

Tony nodded and picked up Thirteen and flung her over his shoulder. "Pete." He looked at one of the men that had been in the car. "Get the other one and follow me."

Pete picked up Cameron with ease and followed Tony up the stairs. They walked down a hallway and found an empty room. They set Thirteen and Cameron on the king size bed and went to the closet.

"This one looks nice." Tony said with an evil grin. Pete nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Pete replied. They through the clothes on the bed walked out of the room, locking the doors behind them.

**So, tell me what you think. I'm not quite sure about continuing this one. I'm interested in it but I just need some feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. To The Highest Bidder

**Sold**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I was so excited to see that I had TWO reviews within the first ten minutes of this story being posted! I thought that was so cool so I decided to continue this one to the finish. Thanks so much and give me some feedback please!**

**Rated M**

Thirteen sat up and the room was spinning. She felt like she had just woken up from a bad dream. Then she saw Cameron sitting at the foot of the bed with something in her hands.

_Damn._ Thirteen thought. _It wasn't a dream._

Thirteen tried to regain control of her vision as she scooted next to Cameron.

Thirteen looked at the clothes in her hand and picked up the shirt. "What is _this_?"

"What they want us to wear." Cameron said quietly.

"What? They can't make us do that." Thirteen protested.

"Thirteen, what's happening?" Cameron looked at her.

"I think I know why they are selling us." Thirteen said slowly.

"I know too!" Cameron replied, pissed that Thirteen would think she was so stupid.

"What do we do?" Thirteen asked, looking at the skimpy outfits in front of them.

Just as Cameron was about to say something, the double doors to the room opened and two familiar men walked inside.

"Who are you?" Thirteen asked, knowing the faces but not the names.

"Greg." The man said. "This is Ben." He said, pointing to the other man.

"Get your outfits on," Ben said. "The boss wants you in his office."

"I am _not_ putting this on." Cameron said, looking at the outfit.

"You put it on, or you are going to have major problems." Greg sneered.

"Like I don't already." Cameron mumbled under her breath. Greg walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"Stop!" Thirteen yelled. "Stop hitting her!"

"Tell your friend to do as she's told." Ben scowled and the two men walked towards the door. "We'll be back in five minutes." Ben said and they walked out of the room, slamming the doors before locking them.

"I can't believe this." Cameron said as she stood up and grabbed the clothes.

"Let's just get changed and we'll figure it out later." Thirteen proposed.

"Okay." Cameron said nervously. She looked around and her breath caught in her throat. "There is no bathroom in here."

Thirteen nodded as she removed her coat. "Just change."

Cameron nervously pulled off her coat and the rest of her clothes.

She and Thirteen were dressed in skimpy lingerie. They had black kitten heals and stockings that went up to their thighs.

Thirteen practiced walking around in the hard to maneuver heals.

Cameron stood up and looked into the distance.

"Are you alright?" Thirteen asked, walking over to her. Cameron looked at her.

"No!" Cameron yelled. "No, I'm not alright. Look at what we're wearing, think of where we are; this half of the country's most_ prestigious slave auction._"

"I know," Thirteen replied. "We just can't go crazy."

Ben and Greg stomped into the room and Greg grabbed Thirteen's arm. Ben grabbed Cameron.

"Let-go-of us!" Cameron said with struggle because she was being practically dragged.

Thirteen struggled but there was no point. They were pulled out of the room and down the hallway.

Greg and Ben stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"We have them!" Ben yelled to the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair. He was well built and scared the shit out of Cameron and Thirteen. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, he just had a scary persona.

"Come in." The man said. Greg and Ben pushed the girls into the room and closed the door.

Cameron clutched onto Thirteen's arm. The man immediately noticed this.

"So I take it you two know each other?" The man said, walking over to his desk. He motioned for the two girls to sit on the couch. Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other and walked over to the couch.

"We work together." Thirteen mumbled as she sat. She crossed her legs, not that it would make her any less exposed. Cameron and Thirteen were wearing black lace bras and black and red lace panties with a red see-through cami over it. She felt unbelievable uncomfortable.

"So, you two would work better, _together_ then?" The man said.

Cameron looked at him suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before he could answer Thirteen stopped him. "What's your name?"

"Chris." The man said.

_So that is who was on the phone_. Thirteen thought to herself.

"What do you mean by _work better together_?" Cameron asked, scared of the answer.

"Well, Allison I mean that you two will be sold together. But first I want to test your value." Chris replied, taking a sip of the wine sitting next to him.

"How do you know her name?" Thirteen asked.

"I know everything."

This scared Thirteen and Cameron so much they got shivers.

"And what do you mean by _testing our value_?" Cameron asked slowly.

"You two are going to have some fun on that couch. I will supervise." Chris said with an eyebrow raised. He looked quite amused.

Thirteen's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"No," Cameron said, crossing her arms over her chest. She already knew what they were wanted to do. "I'm not doing that." She added.

"Really?" Chris said, fingering something in one of the drawers of his desk.

"Yes." Thirteen said. "We're not doing anything you want."

Chris pulled out a hand gun slowly, smiling devilishly. Thirteen's heart dropped. Cameron's body froze.

"I think you should rethink that." Chris replied. The girls stared at him. "Now, Remy, I want you to kiss Cameron."

"Why me?" Thirteen asked instantly.

"Come on, Remy." Chris said, flinging around his gun. "I know you're bi." Thirteen's mouth opened.

_But Cameron doesn't, bastard._ Thirteen thought to herself. She looked over at Cameron and she looked surprised. _I guess she does now._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris said sarcastically. "I guess I just let out an unknown secret."

Thirteen stood up. "How do you know this?!" She said, pertaining to all the information he knows so far.

"I'm a very busy man." Chris replied. "So I have men do my bidding, or should I say, stalking?"

"You STALKED us?!" Cameron said, rising to her feet.

"Sit down! Both of you!" Chris pointed his gun at them and they immediately sat. "Now, do what you're told or the next bullet in this gun is going into Allison's head." Thirteen knew those words were aimed at her.

Thirteen gulped and looked at Cameron. Cameron bit her bottom lip and looked at Remy with scared eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

Remy slowly leaned in close to Cameron.

"And I want a real kiss," Chris said. "No pecking."

Remy glared at him then looked back at Cameron. She had a newly nervous look on her face.

Remy slowly leaned her face close to Cameron and eventually their lips touched.

Cameron pulled back, surprised.

Remy pulled back too.

"What did I say about pecking?" Chris said. Thirteen heard the click of a gun and she flinched.

She pushed herself up against Cameron again and this time she was aggressive. Thirteen's lips met Cameron's and Thirteen managed to get her tongue into Cameron's mouth.

Cameron was sitting still, making a slight effort to get into but not a lot. She let her tongue hit Thirteen's, but that was it. Thirteen was surprised that she _even_ did that.

After about a minute, Thirteen pulled away. She rested her back on the couch and looked down at her lap. She looked over at Cameron, her eyes giving an apology. Cameron saw them then looked away.

"Very good." Chris said. "I can sell you for a hefty price."

Thirteen didn't want to say anything. She looked over at Cameron. Cameron looked like she was about to cry. Thirteen felt the same way.

Chris took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang twice. "Yea, they're ready. Bring me the drugs first though." He shut the phone and looked at them.

"Drugs?" Thirteen said, interested. She needed something to take her away from this. So far it wasn't that bad, but she knew it could only get worse.

"Don't get excited." Chris snapped.

Thirteen should have known better. He knew everything, which means he knows about some of the crazy nights she's had with drugs, alcohol, and hot women. Thirteen sighed.

Soon Greg and Ben appeared in the doorway with a baggy with pills in it.

Thirteen and Cameron were given two pills each. Neither of them could even identify what they were, and that scared them.

"Swallow them. Then we're going to the auction room." Chris said to the girls, still holding his gun.

"What are they?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Just do it, bitch." Christ said, holding the gun up.

Thirteen dry swallowed both the pills and had to stop herself from gagging. Cameron looked at Thirteen and then swallowed them too.

"Let's go." Chris said and motioned for the girls to walk out of the room.

Thirteen looked at Cameron and tried to grab her hand to comfort her. Cameron pulled away from her and looked in the other direction. Thirteen's stomach dropped. She knew that she had kept secrets from people for a reason.

Cameron's vision started to spin and she couldn't feel her face. She expected that Thirteen felt the same way.

They finally arrived at two double doors. Chris unlocked it with the key from his pocket and pushed open the doors. There was a long stage that was lit up but that was all you could see.

Thirteen watched as the many attractive girls walked down the stage and were bidden on. Thirteen shuttered at the idea.

Pete and Tony were there; ready to take them to the stage. Thirteen felt acid trippy and should couldn't even feel Tony's hands on her skin. Pete and Tony pushed them up on stage and they nearly fell over. An announcer's voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Meet these two young doctors. There are to be sold as a pair, and will work as a pair." The announcer paused to chuckle. Everyone in the room understood.

Numbers started getting called out and Cameron's head was spinning. Flashing cameras nearly blinded Cameron and Thirteen. The last thing Thirteen heard was 150,000. Then she started feeling weak and clung to Cameron for support. Cameron held onto her and tried to stop it but Thirteen passed out on the stage. Cameron sat next to her and felt her pulse. It was dull, but still there.

A new man came up to them and pulled Cameron off the stage. She kicked and tried to get to Thirteen but then stopped when she saw a different man pick her up. This man followed the one pulling Cameron. Soon Cameron couldn't feel anything either. She felt dizzy and she was out.

**So, tell me what you think. I'm thinking I'll continue with this so just give me some feedback. Maybe a suggestion or two? Thanks!**


	3. Pick Your Poison

**Sold**

**Chapter 3**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Remember, rated M for a reason. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Cameron sat up and rubbed her head. What the hell had happened last night?

She was surprised to see that Remy was already awake. She was clutching their blanket. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear stained.

Cameron scooted closer to Thirteen and touched her cheek.

"You okay?" Cameron said quietly.

"Nope." Thirteen replied bluntly.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked, her voice raising slightly.

"In a new room." Thirteen replied. "Probably in a new house. The house of the person who bought us for 150 grand."

"What? Someone actually bought us?" Cameron asked, questioning the fact that a person could buy another.

"Yep." Thirteen replied, rolling to her side, her back facing Cameron. "For 150 grand."

"This isn't happening." Cameron replied.

"Well, obviously it is." Thirteen replied as she looked over her shoulder, annoyed.

"Remy, we have to get out of here before something bad happens to us." Cameron said with a desperate look on her face.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Thirteen said sarcastically.

"No. You know what I mean." Cameron said, not catching the sarcasm. She looked at Thirteen. "Are we still wearing our slut outfits?"

"Look down."

Cameron looked down and saw that she was still wearing the lingerie and everything else. "Damn."

"These shoes are so uncomfortable." Thirteen moaned.

"Yea. They are." Cameron replied, defeated.

"What time is it?" Thirteen asked.

"How should I know. There are no windows in here. For all I know, it's still night." Cameron replied, laying back on the bed. She looked at Thirteen and nervously bit her bottom lip. "So, why didn't you tell me you are bi?"

Thirteen turned back on her side to face Cameron. She glared at her. "It's not like we're best friends Allison."

Cameron looked hurt and taken aback. Thirteen lowered her eyes in sorrow.

"Sorry. It's just not something I tell a lot of people." Thirteen replied defensively.

"Well you're going to have to start telling me things soon." Cameron said. "Because it doesn't look like we're leaving this place anytime soon."

"Allie." Thirteen whispered.

Cameron looked at her in all seriousness. "Yea?"

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know." Cameron touched Thirteen's cheek comfortingly. "But we just have to stay strong."

"Someone's probably looking for us, right?" Thirteen said.

"I hope when we don't show up to work they will wonder why." Cameron replied. "Maybe House-"

"Will think we had crazy lesbian sex at my place and were too tired to come to work?! That perve." Thirteen asked out of frustration and fear.

Cameron bit back a tear, ignoring Thirteen's harsh words because she knew that Thirteen was upset. Thirteen was right. It would be at least a couple days before anyone took their missing seriously. Who knew what could happen to them by then?

"We just have to have faith." Cameron replied, trying to sound strong, even though she knew that Thirteen knew she was just as scared as her.

Just then the double doors on the other side of the specious room opened and two new men walked in.

Thirteen and Cameron sat up and clenched their blanket to their chests. The men walked up to them and one grabbed Thirteen's arm and one grabbed Cameron's.

The girls struggled against them and they shouted but it was hopeless.

The men crawled over them and the first man slammed his lips against Thirteen's and his hand slithered up Thirteen's cami. Thirteen's started to whimper and cry.

The second man kissed Cameron hard enough to leave a bruise and started to feel her breasts over her cami.

Thirteen screamed and kneed the man in the crotch and toppled onto the king sized bed in pain. Cameron followed suit and the other man fell over.

Thirteen climbed over the bed and sprinted to the door. It was locked shut. Cameron tried to follow but was pulled back onto the bed by the first man. Both of the men pushed her down on the bed.

"Stop!" Cameron screamed, sobbing. Thirteen ran over to them and tried to pull the second man off of her but she was met with a fist across the face. Thirteen fell over and cried out.

Cameron tried to sit up and punch the men but she was just pushed back onto the bed. She screamed and Thirteen couldn't move because of the impact of the punch. She couldn't feel anything.

Cameron closed her eyes tight and waited for it to be over. Just then the door opened again and another new man stepped in.

"Rob, Cliff!" The man yelled. Immediately the men stopped touching Cameron. "No playing with our property until I've had my turn." The men stepped off the bed.

Thirteen sat up from the bed and lounged over at Cameron and embraced her. Cameron held onto Thirteen tightly; Thirteen felt like Cameron might pull the skin right off her body. Cameron's eyes shut closed again and Thirteen pet her hair.

The man stepped closer to the bed and Cliff and Rob left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hello ladies." The man said when he was standing at the foot of the bed. Neither of the girls spoke. Cameron was shaking in Thirteen's arms and her face was tucked into Thirteen's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Thirteen asked sternly.

"For you two to come with me." The man replied. He then turned around and started walking toward the doors. When he noticed the girls didn't get up he yelled. "Now!"

Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other. Thirteen slowly let go of Cameron's waist and got out of the bed. Cameron inhaled deeply and followed suit.

The girls followed this man out of their room and into a long hallway. Thirteen grabbed for Cameron's hand again but this time she didn't pull away. Cameron squeezed her hand and the girls smiled weakly at each other, both trying to be strong for the other.

The man led them to a room on the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and there were two men in there; one the girls didn't know and one was Cliff.

Cliff was sitting on the bed. The other man was sitting in a luxurious chair in the corner of the room. He was smoking a cigar. He had a fancy black suit on and his blonde hair was slicked back.

Cameron looked at the man who had attacked her. She shivered.

"Okay girls, get on the bed." The man who brought them there said.

"What are you going to make us do?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Just, get on the bed." The man said, his voice getting angrier.

"Who are you people?!" Thirteen said to the man. "Why are we here?!"

The man slapped her across the face and she recoiled with a yelp. "Don't address me that way." The man looked at Cameron as she circled her arms around Thirteen. "My name is Zack." The man said sternly. "Now get on the bed!" He repeated, this time louder.

Thirteen stood still. She wasn't going to be part of this, there was no way. Cameron stood next to Thirteen.

Zack's hand dipped into his pants pocket and pulled out a gun. Thirteen and Cameron gasped.

"I don't want to make this hard." Zack said. "But if I have too, I will." He pointed his gun at Thirteen. "You get on the bed first." He said to Thirteen. Thirteen gulped and started walking slowly. He then pointed it at Cameron, who was suppressing a cry. "What are you waiting for, whore? Go."

"Hey!" Thirteen looked at Zack. "Don't call her that!"

"Shut up!" Zack said, clicking his gun. Thirteen's stomach dropped. Maybe it would be best to keep her mouth closed.

Thirteen slowly sat on the bed. Thirteen looked up and noticed Cameron's shaking hands as she sat on the bed.

"Cliff, get up!" Zack shouted to the man. Cliff stood up and walked over to Zack.

"Yea boss?" Cliff asked.

"Go get the Camera." Zack whispered lightly but not lightly enough that the girls couldn't hear him.

"Camera?!" Thirteen yelped.

Zack glared at her. "Yes, a camera. We're going to make a little movie with you two."

Cameron stood up. "I'm not doing this." Thirteen grabbed her arm but didn't pull her down.

"_Cameron_." Thirteen tried to calm her down.

Cameron shook her off, her eyebrows were lowered angry. "No, Remy. He's not going to force us to do anything."

The man who was sitting in the chair smoking his cigar stood up and walked slowly up to the girls. Cameron froze. Thirteen didn't even want to know what was going to happen so she pulled Cameron back down on the bed. Cameron fell with no fight.

"Girls, maybe you don't understand." The man said. "You two belong to us now. This means that you have to what we say."

"Yea, and what if we don't?" Cameron spat back. The man slapped her across the face and Cameron whimpered.

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron's shoulders. "Really?! You're going to _hit_ us?! Seriously?!" Thirteen yelled.

The man pulled out his own gun. "I can do more that hit, Remy." Remy looked down. "Now, let's make this easy." The man said.

Cliff then walked through the door with a video camera strapped in his hand. Thirteen shivered.

"Thanks Cliff. Okay, get into position girls." Zack said. "Terrance," The man with the cigar turned. "Sit back in your chair, we don't want you in the scene. Nothing personal."

Terrance stepped back to his chair and sat, ready for the show.

Zack looked at the girls expectantly. "Well?" Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other.

Thirteen leaned in to whisper in Cameron's ear. "Enough guns have been pointed in our direction for us to know that if we don't do this, something bad will happen." She stopped and looked at Zack for a moment then back at Cameron. "We just have to pick our poison." Cameron shut her eyes tight and nodded her head.

"Are you two done talking?!" Zack asked angrily.

Thirteen bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Zack replied. "Now Remy, climb onto Allison."

Thirteen nervously gulped and pushed Cameron's back down onto the bed, slinging one leg to other side of Cameron's hips. Cameron saw the red light on the camera and as if someone had said action, Thirteen kissed her.

**So this continues in the next chapter. Remember to review!**


	4. Bent But Not Yet Broken

**Sold**

**Chapter 4**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of late, I've been busy recently. And I would like to thank svulover15 and JBLovesSharks for their friendly advice and I will be using it. Thanks! Well, please enjoy the fourth chapter and remember to review!**

**P.S- I know very little about medical terms so just bare with me.**

Cameron's breath caught in her throat when she felt Thirteen's lips on hers again. The feeling of the weight above her and the brunette hair draped on her shoulders made her feel almost safe.

Feeling safe in this room was pretty much impossible for Thirteen. She felt eyes burning into her back as she tried to make out with Cameron. It was awkward, to say the least.

Cameron wasn't making a lot of effort to make the kiss a passionate one, and she noticed that the brunette gave up. Thirteen instead went to Cameron's neck and tried to cause some moans from kissing and sucking there.

Cameron spread her arms out on the bed sheet.

"Allison, we don't want Remy doing all the work." Zack said from behind the camera.

Thirteen looked at him and then back at Cameron. "I don't know what to do." She whispered hauntingly quiet to the blonde.

Cameron looked into her eyes deeply and then closed her own tightly.

"We're waiting." Cliff shouted.

Thirteen flinched again. Cameron looked at her for a moment. Fire was erupting in Cameron's stomach; she could feel eyes on her. Their stares were seeping through her skin.

Cameron lifted her head and her lips caught with her co-worker's.

Remy's eyes shot open but then they closed slowly. She tried to intensify the kiss and make it seem more believable.

Cameron moved her hands from the sheets and placed them on Thirteen's hips. Thirteen could feel Cameron's hands trembling against her skin and she felt bad for the poor girl. She wasn't in a place where she wanted to be and she was being forced to have sex with a _woman_ who she had barely even talked to in the months prior.

Remy decided to take the plunge and snaked her hand down Cameron's front and began fondling her breast. The blonde couldn't help from moaning as she felt her nipples get hard.

Wrong, so wrong. Cameron closed her eyes. When she felt Remy's hand move South, she began to whimper. Cameron felt a tiny tear trickle out of her left eye.

"Shh." Thirteen whispered in her ear gently. "Just relax." Cameron nodded and moved her hands up to Thirteen's neck. She kissed the brunettes under jaw.

Thirteen looked at Cameron for the moment in which she got her hand in the sexy black and red lace underwear. She touched her hand to the silken skin, making Cameron jump.

Thirteen had done this a million times, she was a pro, but something about this girl was a complete challenge for her. She gulped as she let her middle finger press lightly against Cameron's clit.

Allison breathed in sharply at the sudden touch. When she felt Remy's movements start, she couldn't suppress a loud moan.

Remy circled Cameron's clit, pressing down every now and then. Cameron could feel herself getting wet and when Thirteen felt it too, she gently slipped her finger in.

Thirteen moved her finger craftily, making sure to rub each possible g-spot until she hit the one. It was quite obvious when she did because Cameron moaned even louder and clenched one hand into Remy's shoulder and the other into her waist.

Thirteen continued until she felt Cameron's body squirm. She heard loud and struggled moans come from the blonde's lips as her body came to a release underneath her.

Good, it was over.

Thirteen gave Cameron a weak smile and then she rolled over and sat up slowly. Cameron sat up and tried to fix her cami which had been pushed up slightly.

"Good." Zack said. "You two can leave now." Cliff closed the camcorder and set it down on the bedside table.

Thirteen was tempted to take it. She didn't want any evidence of this, anywhere. If she took it and grabbed Cameron, they might be able to run. But if she grabbed it and then tried to run she could easily get knocked out by one of the three men around her. Thirteen bit her bottom lip but before she could make her decision she was violently pulled to her feet by Cliff.

"Let go of me!" Thirteen yelled. "You got what you wanted!"

"Cliff, bring them back to their room and get them some food." Zack said. "I'll be in my office, brainstorming." With that he turned and left.

Cameron had been pulled up by Terrance and was struggling as much as Thirteen was. The men's strength easily overpowered that of the young doctors'. They were pulled out of the bedroom and into the poorly lit hallway.

Thirteen wondered why someone who could afford spacious bedrooms and who paid 150 grand for two people couldn't afford proper lighting. Cameron was staring at the hardwood floor. All she wanted was to go back to the bedroom and hide under the surprisingly comfortable covers.

"Ow!" Thirteen fell to the ground. Cameron fell to her knees to help Thirteen.

"What happened?" Cameron asked, concerned. Thirteen struggled to get up even with Cameron's help.

"These damn shoes, I tripped." Thirteen replied.

Cameron looked up and they were at a familiar door. She was thankful.

Terrance pulled out a key and put it in the lock. He opened it and him and Cliff pushed the girls into the white room.

"We'll be back later." Cliff said gruffly. Terrance closed the door behind them and the girls heard the door lock again.

Remy looked nervously at Allison. "I'm sorry Allie."

Cameron walked over to the bed and sat on it. She scooted back and pulled her knees to her chin. "It's fine."

Remy slowly walked to the bed as well and sat next to Allison.

"I know you didn't have very much of a choice." Cameron said. Thirteen nodded and pulled Cameron into a hug.

"But look, we're okay, right?" Thirteen tried. Cameron nodded. Thirteen heard a whimper escape Cameron's lips and then she felt a tear on her skin. Thirteen rubbed her back. "Just lay down Allie." She whispered into Cameron's ear.

Cameron pulled away and nodded. "Would you lay with me?" She asked as she scooted to the head of the bed and pushed the covers back. Thirteen was a little shocked but she nodded and got under the covers with Allison.

They faced each other, their bodies not touching but only a few inches apart.

"I am sorry about that though." Thirteen said, continuing the earlier conversation.

"Let's just not talk about it." Cameron rolled over on her other side and clenched her eyes tight then relaxed them.

"Okay." Thirteen replied quietly and she flipped to her other side too.

A tear trickled down Thirteen's cheek and hit the pillow. She tried to fall asleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Cameron crying in her arms.

Cameron fell asleep after trying to count back from one hundred. It had never failed.

Thirteen slowly pulled the covers off herself and slithered out of the bed, careful not to wake Cameron.

She inhaled deeply and sat down. Thirteen pulled the shoes off with great difficultly. She had her plan. She was going to leave the room and try to find a door to the outside. Then she would come back for Cameron and she would lead her straight to where the door was.

The floor boards squeaked as Thirteen tip toed to the door. She clenched the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn." She whispered under her breath. Thirteen rested her head on the door and let more tears slip out of her eyes. Everything was hopeless. Thirteen contemplated kicking the door down but that would draw unwanted attention. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

Cameron's eyes slowly opened and she saw her coworker next to the door, crying her eyes out. Cameron sat up and got out of the bed. She ran over to Thirteen and knelt next to her. She pulled Thirteen close to her and let the younger doctor cry into her shoulder.

Cameron ran her hands through Thirteen's hair as she sobbed.

"I don't know what to do!" Thirteen cried. "Cameron, I'm breaking."

**.................Back at PPTH………………**

House was seated at the head of the glass table in the diagnostic room. Him, Kutner, Foreman and Taub were going over differentials for a new patient who had come into the hospital the day before with a rash, an extreme cough, dizzy vision, and brittle hair and teeth.

"Is that really all you have?" House asked the men. "Comatose? Tuberculosis?"

"It all fits, House." Foreman said, setting down his pen.

"Fine, do the tests." House said, getting up. "I'll be in the cafeteria." As he walked to the door he turned around. "Oh, and try Thirteen at her house again." House opened the door and walked out.

Foreman picked up the patient file and the other two followed him out of the room.

As they walked through the hallway, Kutner pulled out his phone. He dialed Thirteen's house number.

Kutner put the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing.

"Where could she be?" Foreman asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen Cameron around anywhere either." Kutner replied with a somewhat devilish smile on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Taub said to him.

"She's not answering." Kutner said.

_Hello, you have reached Remy Hadley. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I have the chance._ Kutner heard her voice mail greeting say. He shut his phone before he heard the beep.

"Let's just do the test." Foreman said. They walked into an elevator. "I'll go visit her tonight. She's probably just sick or something."

Taub and Kutner nodded as the doors closed.

……**Back with Cameron and Thirteen……**

"Do you feel sick?" Cameron asked Thirteen, who was now laying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"I feel… shaky." The brunette replied.

"That's not good." Cameron sat next to her. "What meds did Foreman have you on for your Huntington's?"

Thirteen looked up at her. "The last round I was on was the placebo."

"So it was doing _nothing_?" Cameron asked concerned.

"Yes." Thirteen pulled the covers over her face.

The door to their room swung open hard. Thirteen and Cameron were expecting Cliff, Terrance, Zack, or even Rob to be there. Instead it was a young girl who looked almost identical to Thirteen, only she was blonde. The door shut behind her.

"I have your food." The small girl said as she wheeled in a tray with two salads and a bottle of wine.

Thirteen sat up and looked at the girl. Cameron stepped off the bed.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked.

"Suri." The girl replied.

Cameron walked up to the girl. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are." Suri scoffed at her.

"And that is?" Thirteen asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"Don't worry about that." Suri replied as she poured the wine into the glasses. "Enjoy your meal. You're going to need the energy tonight."

Cameron looked at Thirteen with scared eyes. Thirteen averted her gaze and looked at Suri.

"How old are you?" Thirteen asked.

"Seventeen." Suri replied.

This answer seemed to pinch a certain place in the doctor's hearts.

"Eat with us." Cameron said.

"There are only two bowls." Suri said.

"We're good at sharing." Thirteen replied with a slight smile. Thirteen was surprised she could even still do that.

"Okay." Suri replied nervously. She followed Cameron and sat at the foot of the bed. Thirteen grabbed the bowls and brought them over to the girls. She came back with the wine. She didn't bother with the glasses, she brought the whole bottle.

Thirteen looked at Suri. "You drink?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yea." The girl replied.

Thirteen held out the bottle to the small girl and she took it. Suri gulped it and then gave it to Cameron. Cameron looked at it and took the bottle. She gulped it down and gave it to Thirteen.

"I shouldn't." Thirteen said, gripping the bottle.

"Why?" Suri asked.

Thirteen looked at Cameron. Cameron knew that she wasn't going to drink because she didn't want to further worsen her symptoms. Being so far away from a hospital that had meds and trained doctors was risky.

Suri looked at them and looked down. "Sorry. You're pregnant aren't you?"

Thirteen's eyes widened as she looked at Suri. "Wh-why would you say that?"

"Oh, I just assumed." Suri replied, embarrassed. "How long have you two been here anyway?"

"We woke up here this morning." Cameron replied.

"Oh. Sorry. I get the girls here mixed up all the time." Suri said.

"_Girls_? As in _plural_?" Thirteen asked.

"Yea, there are at least fifty girls here." Suri answered.

"_Fifty_?!" Cameron and Thirteen said in unison.

"Yeah, but they'll all be done soon." Suri said as she stared at the wall.

"Done?" Thirteen asked. "Done? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Suri looked away. Thirteen and Cameron shared a glance as Thirteen sat on the other side of Suri.

"So Suri," Thirteen's hand shook as she set down the wine bottle on the floor. She grabbed the forks and gave one to Cameron and one to Suri. Suri looked at her and gave her a slight smiled. Thirteen tried to return it, but she knew she wasn't being too convincing. "Tell us about yourself."

**Thank you for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I really love ALL kinds of feedback! Next chapter will be up soon. : )**


	5. Blindfolded

**Sold**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love them. That's one of the big reasons that I've decided to keep this one going. That and I think I have a good plan for this story. So thanks again and enjoy chapter 5! : )**

_Cameron and Thirteen faced each other on the bed. They were lying above the covers and their heads were rested on the pillows. _

_Thirteen's eyes were piercing into hers and Cameron's eyes twinkled; the tigress and the tease. Thirteen smirked at her and ran a hand through her golden hair._

_The light loomed through the room, hitting dusk particles in the air. Everything was light but nothing was touchable. Thirteen tested it. She touched Cameron's cheek. The warmth of their skin touching made Thirteen's heart slightly jump._

_Thirteen leaned into Cameron slowly, seeing the doubt in the blonde's eyes. Lightly, Thirteen touched her lips to Cameron's. She watching as Cameron's eyes widened and then closed again._

_Thirteen felt a hand on her hip and smiled lightly against the kiss. She pulled Cameron closer to her and once their bodies finally found each other, Thirteen found herself hugging air._

Thirteen shot up from the bed. She was drenched in sweat and her breathing was heavy. She looked around her. She saw Cameron lying next to her, asleep and Suri was sleeping nearby with her head rested on Cameron's stomach._ We must have just fallen asleep,_ Thirteen thought. Cameron's hand was rested on Thirteen's thigh, a little too close to her underwear line, Thirteen thought. She knew that Cameron's hand was there purely because the blonde was asleep and didn't know what was going on, but Thirteen was still slightly uncomfortable. Thirteen didn't move Cameron's hand though.

Thirteen laid back down and tried to close her eyes but a large *slam* made her sit back up.

Cameron sat up, making Suri stir and all three girls looked at the door.

Cliff and Terrance walked into the door with a blindfold and two sets of hand cuffs in their hands.

Cameron immediately looked at Thirteen with fear in her eyes. Thirteen tried to dodge her eyes but when she caught them, she felt like she was about to cry.

"Suri, get up and go make dinner." Cliff ordered. Suri stumbled off the bed and slipped passed the two men. Thirteen watched Suri leave and was slightly happy for her, at least the blindfold and handcuffs weren't for her. "And for you two." Cliff said, looking at Cameron and Thirteen. "You two are coming with us."

Cameron gulped but sat still. Thirteen looked at Cameron, as if she would give her some type of path to follow. The girls sat still on the bed. Cameron's hand touched Thirteen's, but only for a second.

"What's wrong with you two?" Terrance shouted. Him and Cliff walked up to the bed and grabbed the girls. They tried to fight but again, they were pretty much powerless. "Let's go." Terrance said as they shut the door tight behind them.

They pushed the girls into the hallway. Thirteen and Cameron walked slowly in front of the men. Cliff and Terrance had told the girls to only walk ahead of them so they could see them at all times.

Thirteen and Cameron exchanged one or two glances. Cameron was starring mostly at the floor. Thirteen couldn't help but stare at Cameron's lips as they walked. Cameron didn't seem to notice her colleague staring; she was too preoccupied with thoughts of what may happen next.

To Thirteen it felt like walking on glass; every step was leading her to an unwanted fate and every step was hurting her more.

When they arrived at a new door, Cliff pushed past the girls and opened the door. The first thing the girls saw was Zack. Cliff and Terrance passed Zack the blindfold and handcuffs. Zack caught them and smirked. He motioned for Cliff and Terrance to leave and they did.

Thirteen and Cameron stumbled into a room that had two windows on the ceiling. The room had a purple carpet and white walls. It looked something like the room in Thirteen's dream. There was no bed though, and no warm feeling. There was only a table and one bonsai tree in the corner. The table looked like the ones in the hospital, Thirteen thought. There was a compartment underneath the table. The table was large and cold looking.

"So girls," Zack said as he circled one of the handcuffs on his finger, spinning it. "Are you interested in what's going to happen?"

Thirteen glared at him. Cameron was still looking down.

"Fine." He said as he walked to the door. He locked it. He turned to face the girls. Cameron had gotten closer Thirteen, their hands were almost touching again. "Are you sure you don't want to know?" Zack tried again.

"Yes." Thirteen said. "I mean, yes we want to know what you're doing."

"Good." Zack smiled devilishly. He walked over to the table and reached under it. Cameron looked at him curiously. Zack pulled out a gun and stuffed it into his pocket. Thirteen sucked in a breath. Then Zack pulled out a knife and a semi-long rope and both girls' eyes widened In fear.

"Wh-what is that for?" Cameron asked, scared.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Zack replied sarcastically. "We're going to have some fun; play a game."

Thirteen looked at Cameron. The last time they did something 'fun' she was forced to violate the blonde doctor. Thirteen pursed her lips at looked at Zack. "What kind of game?"

"First, Remy you have to put on this blindfold." Zack said. Thirteen bit her bottom lip. Cameron looked like she was going to cry. Thirteen didn't like where this was going.

"No." Thirteen said, trying to be strong.

"Really?" Zack asked, not really caring for an answer. "Because we could switch it and Allison could put on the blindfold."

Thirteen wasn't sure, but she thought that was definitely a worse option.

Zack threw the blindfold to the Remy and she caught it. "Put it on now." He ordered, searching for his gun in his pocket.

Zack was a large man, Cameron thought, he didn't need all of these weapons and threats to scare people.

Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other one last time before Remy tied the blindfold onto her head. Her vision was gone and she was completely lost to the outside world, other than sounds.

"Perfect." Thirteen felt Zack's breath on her neck and she squirmed. Thirteen heard muffled noises and Cameron's whimpers. She tried to grab for the older doctor but all she got was air. The whimpers turned into screams. Thirteen didn't know what was going on. She tried to move and find the girl but she was pulled by Zack.

"Remy!" Cameron yelled. Remy tried to kick away from Zack but she stopped when she felt her body being pressed against the cold table. Zack pushed her back and Remy heard a few clicks.

"What's going on?!" Remy yelled as she tried to squirm. She couldn't move because her wrists were restrained against the table. Her ankles were wrapped to the table, spread apart, by the rope.

"I don't want to." Remy heard Cameron's weak voice say.

"Do what?!" Remy yelled.

"Do it!" Zack yelled. Remy heard the gun click and her heart dropped. _Cameron._

Cameron looked at her colleague sprawled out on the table. Cameron looked at Zack and his gun. She gulped.

_It's much easier to have sex with a girl when you don't have to do anything, _Cameron thought, _I have no idea what I'm going to do._

Cameron walked over to the table. She bit her bottom lip as climbed onto the table. She hovered above Remy.

Remy's lips trembled when she felt the blonde climbing on top of her. Sure, Remy wanted Cameron to do this to her, but not in these conditions.

Remy felt a tear hit her cheek, and it didn't belong to her. This in itself made Remy start crying.

Remy's chest heaved and her breathing became short and struggled.

Cameron sniffled and lowered her head to Thirteen's ear. "Just fake it quickly." Cameron proposed softly. She knew Zack couldn't hear because he was on the other side of the room. "The faster you orgasm, the faster we can leave."

Remy nodded. It was true, and it was a good plan.

Remy wanted to say something clever, but it wasn't the time or place.

Cameron slowly began kissing Remy. Cameron's hands slid down Thirteen's slim figure, touching and caressing certain places on her way to her panties.

Thirteen let out a few fake moans- at least Cameron _thought_ they were fake moans.

Cameron dipped her hand into Thirteen's underwear and started quickly.

Thirteen's eyes shot open and she began to squirm as Cameron's crafty fingers pumped in her and pressed her clit and random times. Thirteen let out grunts and moans.

"You can do it now." Cameron whispered in Thirteen's ear. She was pertaining to the fake orgasm but Thirteen was too caught up in a real one.

Cameron was surprised when she saw Thirteen's cheeks get red and felt her tighten against her fingers. Soon she felt Remy's heat on her fingers and heard Remy's loud moans.

Cameron sat up and moved off the table, crossing her arms over her chest nervously. Thirteen squirmed.

"Uncuff her!" Cameron yelled to Zack, who was still standing in the corner. He looked happy enough.

Zack walked over to Thirteen and unhooked her from the table. First her wrists then her ankles. Thirteen sat up and pulled the blindfold off.

Cameron's heart sank when she saw that Thirteen's eyes were red and tired from crying.

………………………………..

The girls didn't speak on their way back to their room. Cameron felt guilty for doing that to Thirteen, making her cry. Thirteen felt guilty for liking it. Thirteen had no problem with having sex with women because she loved it. She had a problem with falling in love and no matter how much she tried to fight it, it was happening.

Cameron was resting against the door of their room and Thirteen was sitting on the bed. Cameron had her arms crossed. She looked up at Thirteen and mustered up the confidence to walk over to the brunette. Cameron sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said, turning Thirteen's face to face her with her hand.

"It's okay. I did the same thing to you." Thirteen said, looking back down. Cameron sighed.

"I saw a door." Cameron said quietly.

"What?" Thirteen looked at her.

"I saw a door on our way back. There was a window above it." Cameron replied.

"And?" Thirteen urged.

"The door leads to the outdoors." Cameron finished. Thirteen's heart was pounding a million beats per minute and she couldn't help but smile.

"How didn't we see it before?!" Thirteen almost yelled.

"We've never been down that hallway." Cameron said.

"Well, does this mean we have a chance of getting out?!" Thirteen urged farther.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "But we have to do something."

"What?"

"Fit in." Cameron said. Thirteen didn't know exactly what she meant, and she didn't know if she liked it.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and the next chapter will be up pronto. : )**


	6. Staying Strong

**Sold**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's awesome! I'm sorry this is so late but I've been soooo busy! Thanks for sticking with me this long and I love your reviews.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Okay, so this part starts off with Foreman going to visit Thirteen's house slightly after the blindfolded incident. Then when I go back to Cameron and Thirteen it's like the same time as when Foreman went to her house. It's kind of confusing but I think it's somewhat understandable.**

……**So with Foreman……**

Foreman knocked on Thirteen's door for a total of five minutes before he started to yell for Thirteen.

"Remy! Remy are you there?" Foreman banged on the door. The noise caused a person to come out of the apartment next to Remy's.

"Who are you looking for?" The girl who emerged from the door asked. She had fiery red hair that was in a sloppy pony tail. She was wearing slippers and sweatpants; it was almost twelve am after all. The girl must have been sleeping.

"Remy Hadley. She lives here." Foreman replied. "You know her?"

The girl giggled slightly. Foreman raised his eyebrow. "Yea, I know her." The girl said. "She hasn't been here since yesterday morning."

"Oh, do you know where she could have gone?" Foreman asked.

"How should I know?" The girl replied, leaning against her doorway. "She's never here during the night. She's always… _out_." Foreman realized this girl was referring to all the one-night-stands Thirteen participated in.

Foreman pulled out a card. "Call me if you see her."

The girl sleepily nodded, walked into her apartment, and closed the door behind her. Foreman walked down the hallway, dialing 911. He had a missing person to report.

……**With Thirteen and Cameron……**

Thirteen stood up and started pacing. "Fit in? What do you mean?"

"We have to make it seem like being here isn't a big deal, like we are comfortable." Cameron replied. Thirteen glared at her.

"You expect me to _be comfortable_ here?!" She almost shouted.

"No." Cameron replied as calmly as she could. "I want you to _act_ like you are. Remy, just listen," Cameron said when she saw that Thirteen was confused. "The only way we're getting to that door, or _anywhere_ for that matter, is to gain trust. We gain trust, we gain freedom."

"You think that will work?" Thirteen looked at her.

"I hope. We just need to stick together." Cameron said as she stood up and walked towards Thirteen. Thirteen took a slight step back but Cameron grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Just trust me, okay?"

Thirteen nodded and pulled away. She walked over to their shared bed and laid down.

"I just want to sleep for a little while." Thirteen sighed. She motioned for Cameron to join her and they slipped under the covers.

"This is the only safe place in this whole mansion." Cameron whispered. She was staring at the ceiling. Thirteen was looking at her.

"I feel safe with you." Thirteen heard herself say and she immediately regretted it. "I mean… I…"

"It's okay Remy, I know what you mean." Cameron brushed off. She didn't notice Thirteen's embarrassed rosy cheeks.

Thirteen turned on her side but just as she closed her eyes, a ruckus came from the front of the room.

Thirteen shot up and immediately grabbed Cameron's arm. Cameron dug her nails into Thirteen's thigh. Thirteen winced and Cameron mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Thirteen really didn't mind too much.

Cliff was standing in the front of the room. The girls looked at him nervously. "Get up and bring a pillow if you want." He said gruffly.

Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other nervously. The both grabbed a white silken pillow and got up. They followed Cliff out of the room, holding hands discreetly.

"Where are you taking us?" Thirteen asked once Cliff had pushed both of the girls in front of him. They continued to walk.

"You two aren't special anymore." Cliff said.

Cameron snorted. "Special? _Special_?! This is what you do to the _special_ people?" She spat and was punished with a jab in her back. She yelped.

"We bringing you two to the bunk house; as we like to call it." Cliff said with an evil chuckle.

Thirteen bit her lip. Was the bunk house just code for _rape room_? They did most everything except for that. If that was their plan, Thirteen would blow off Cameron's plan in seconds.

Cameron looked down. The dark hallway started to get more rickety as they turned onto a new hallway. The floorboards creaked.

They reached a beat up wooden door. Thirteen gulped. Cliff took out a ring of keys and picked one that looked almost identical to the rest. He pushed it into the lock and turned it. The door squeaked open. Cliff pushed the girls through the door and grabbed Cameron's arm to show them to stay there for a second. The sound of people talking and objects rustling in the background slightly distracted them.

"Just behave and you won't get hurt," Cliff said. "At least, not too badly." An evil grin arrived on his face. It sent shivers up Thirteen and Cameron's spine.

Before they could respond the door was being shut in their faces.

Cameron and Thirteen clutched their pillows with both hands. They turned around cautiously.

To their surprise and dismay they saw Suri there. Thirteen's eyes widened. Suri was sitting on a cot on the floor. There were too many girls to count in the room. There were at least twelve bunk beds but most girls slept on cots on the gross floor. The girls looked to be anywhere from ages 16 to 26. They were young. Cameron noticed that Suri must have been one of the youngest ones there.

Thirteen pulled Cameron into what seemed to be a bathroom door. She opened it and pushed Cameron in. The bathroom had an orange theme. Thirteen didn't know whether it was on purpose or the dirt and grime just gave the room the gross orange hue.

Thirteen closed the door behind them and stepped in front of Allison. The mirror in the room was cracked and the lighting was also terrible.

Cameron looked at herself briefly in the mirror. Her hair was so messy. Her eyes were bloodshot and darting wildly. She looked at Thirteen.

"I don't want to sleep on a damn cot." Thirteen scowled. "I don't want to sleep _with_ anyone else." A tear started trickling down her cheek. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to hurt you again."

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "Hurt me?"

"I practically raped you this afternoon, Allie!" Thirteen whisper yelled.

Cameron bit her bottom lip and looked down then to the side, never meeting Remy's eyes. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

Thirteen grabbed her arm. "We _have_ to. We're in no position to avoid things." Her voice was shaky yet solid. More tears slowly burst from her eyes.

"Let go of me!" Cameron shook the brunette off. "And don't touch me- ever." She spat pushing Thirteen away. Cameron could feel her throat and eyes burning like they always do before the water works.

Thirteen instead pressed her hard against the wall. Cameron struggled at Thirteen's touch. "Don't you know how bad this is Cameron?!" Thirteen whisper yelled at the blonde. "Don't you know that you can't push away from me!" Thirteen let go of her and stepped back. "Like you said, Allie." Thirteen licked her lips. "We have to stay strong. If that means stay strong _together_, then we have to do it."

Cameron tightened her lips. "Fine."

"Okay, now we have to go out there and try not to die." Thirteen made a slight joke.

"I want to just stay in here." Cameron mumbled.

Thirteen touched Cameron's hand lightly to show her she wasn't angry anymore. "Really?" Thirteen lifted an eyebrow. "This place isn't exactly a hotel bathroom at the Marriott."

"Please." Cameron slightly smiled. "This place isn't even the Stop-and-Go Motel." The tears that slightly pinched their way out of Cameron's eyes earlier were now being wiped away by Thirteen's thumb.

Cameron smiled at her coworker. Thirteen wiped away the last tear and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Thirteen asked as she clutched the doorknob. Cameron nodded. Thirteen pushed open the door, hands shaking.

**Once again, SO sorry this is so late. I was super busy! PLEASE leave me REVIEWS! Love you all!**


	7. Horrid Fate

**Sold**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **

Thirteen and Cameron stepped into the bunk room, practically hugging their pillows to their chests. They looked like little girls on their first day of kindergarten; scared to death. Just the look of the place gave the girls a sickly feeling in their stomachs.

"You first." Cameron nudged Thirteen forward. Thirteen scowled lightly. Girls around them were staring with tired, bloodshot eyes.

Thirteen swallowed some fear and sat down next to Suri. Cameron followed at sat on the other side of Suri. She looked lonely. There were many girls around her but none that were actually speaking to the young blonde. All the girls were seated on bunk beds, on the floor in a circle, and standing around. They were all drinking or in the process of using drugs- sometimes both.

Suri had watched the two older women go into the bathroom and she also heard the little tussle.

"What were you two doing in there?" Suri asked, grabbing the bottle that was going around the circle. She took a long swig of the whiskey.

Thirteen was tempted to grab it but refrained. She had to stay smart. Cameron got the bottle after Suri and she took an even longer swig. This surprised Thirteen. She never thought of Cameron as a girl who could hold her whiskey. Maybe that was the point; to get as drunk as possible to feel as numb as possible.

Thirteen didn't say anything though.

Suri looked at Thirteen and then Cameron. Back and forth a couple of times.

"Well?" Suri asked.

"Huh?" Cameron and Thirteen said as they looked at her.

"What were you two doing in the bathroom?" Suri asked, taking the bottle from Cameron's hands.

"Talking." Cameron replied cautiously, tossing Thirteen a look.

"It's okay if it was more than that." Suri rested on her elbows as she leaned back. She took another swig. Her words were slurred so Cameron and Thirteen could tell she was already wasted. "We have a lot of les' here."

"What?" Thirteen and Cameron were taken aback.

"Why would you think we were doing _more _than talking?" Cameron asked.

"Just assumed, I guess." Suri brushed it off. "_Sorry_."

Thirteen and Cameron both noticed that Suri was a mean drunk. They didn't get the full effect of it when she was in their room that afternoon because they had fallen asleep so quickly.

"Suri!" A tall thin brunette shot up from her seat in the circle and patted her way across the floor. Suri stood up.

"What?" Suri said to the brunette.

The brunette grabbed Suri's arm and pulled her away from Cameron and Thirteen. They looked at Suri as she was pulled into the bathroom, puzzled.

When the brunette closed the door behind them, Suri pulled her arm away.

"Que pasa contigo, Tracy?!" Suri said, flustered. What Suri said was, "What's wrong with you?" Suri had to speak only Spanish to Tracy because that was all she understood. During the year that these two girls spent here, they'd become really close. Tracy was Hispanic and absolutely gorgeous.

"Que pasa _conmigo_?! Que pasa _contigo_?!" Tracy yelled back at her. Tracy didn't have to worry about being loud because almost no one could understand her anyway.

"Mira (look)." Suri said. "No se por que estas obtenando enojada. (I don't know why you're getting mad)." Suri rested her hand on the dirty sink countertop.

"¿Como estan? (Who are they?)" Tracy asked angrily.

"¿Como? (Who?)" Suri raised her eyebrow.

"Esos chicas. (Those girls.)" Tracy replied.

"Oh! Estan mi amigas, Remy y Allison. (Oh! They're my friends, Remy and Allison.)" Suri said, looking in the broken mirror and wiped away a stray bang from her eye. "¿Por que? (Why?)"

Tracy scowled at her. "Quedar lejos de ellas. (Stay away from them)." Tracy stepped closer to Suri and gave her a light kiss. She pulled back. "Te amo. ¿Que sebes? (I love you. You know that?)" Tracy whispered. Tracy turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Suri followed moments later but she didn't sit next to Thirteen and Cameron, who were laying down on a cot. Cameron was resting her head on a silky looking pillow and sipping more of the whiskey as Thirteen hugged her pillow and counted the cracks in the floor board. Instead of sitting with them, Suri followed Tracy to the other side of the room and sat with her on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds.

Cameron sat up and poked Thirteen. Thirteen snapped out of her counting and flipped over, practically knocking the bottle out of Cameron's wobbly hand.

"What's going on there?" Cameron slurred as she pointed to Suri and Tracy on the bunk bed. They were sitting close. Tracy was pulling back a strand of blonde hair from Suri's face and putting it behind her ear. The girls were both smiling.

"I don't know." Thirteen shrugged off. "Suri did say that there were a lot of lesbians here." Thirteen had assumed as much before Suri even said it. When Thirteen was younger and trying to figure out her sexuality, she did a lot of studying about it. She learned that about every one in ten women were gay and three in every ten were bisexual or questioning.

"So, do you think they are?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I wouldn't put a check in the 'no' box." Thirteen laid back down, slamming her head down on her pillow.

"Are you going to sleep?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Thirteen replied. "Join me." She demanded. Cameron laid down next to her and they faced each other again.

"So, is our plan still on?" Cameron asked.

"We don't seem to have a choice." Thirteen replied. "As long as you're in, I am."

Cameron nodded and snuggled a little closer to Thirteen. Once Cameron's eyes were shut, Thirteen smiled like an idiot. Thirteen used her free hand to search the floor for a free comforter. She found one under the closest bunk bed. Thirteen grabbed it and pulled it over her and Cameron's body. It was surprisingly warm, mostly from their body heat.

The noise around them settled down after a few minutes. Some girl turned off the light and settled back into her own bed.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Cameron awoke to rustle of Thirteen getting out of the cot and the yelps around her. Cameron's groggy eyes struggled to open. She blinked a few times. All she could see was Thirteen's body clumsily getting out of bed and being pulled by a less clumsy body.

Cameron tried to focus but everything was still blurry. She heard Thirteen's muffled voice and Cameron tried to sit up. Cameron then realized that the reason she couldn't see or move well is because something wasn't right. She was hung over and… drugged.

Cameron tried to grab for Thirteen but she just found air in her hands. Soon she felt harsh hands bring her up too. She felt a slab of duct tape being forced onto her mouth. She tried to yell but then soon she realized that all the girls in the room were in the same position as she was. They all had a man holding them, duct tape on their mouths, and they all looked drugged, even Thirteen.

Cameron immediately was worried about Thirteen and her illness but soon all of her thoughts were gone. She was being pushed to the end of the bunk room. There was another creaky looking door. Girls were being pushed through it into a new hallway.

They all walked two at a time down the long hallway. Cameron kept tripping because she still had the high heels on. It's hard enough to walk in those things without also being drugged.

Thirteen was still rattled from being pulled out of her sleeping position once again.

At least she wasn't the only one wearing this stupid outfit; Cameron was too.

The other girls were wearing equally slutty attire and sometimes matched too. Suri and Tracy wore matching jean shorts, high heels, and orange cami's.

Some of the other girls matched too. Thirteen guessed they all had to be separated clothing wise to tell which ones came when. Boss man had to keep track. Thirteen rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Thirteen felt numb and shaky. Nothing around her was fully visible. She could see different girls being pushed into different rooms, about five groups of ten.

Thirteen was pushed into a room with Tracy and a few girls Thirteen hadn't met yet. She started to hyperventilate when she saw that Cameron wasn't in the room with her.

Cameron and Suri along with eight other girls were pushed into the room that was two doors away from Thirteen's room.

Cameron was yelling for Remy but her muffled screams were only covered by the 40 sum other girls yelling for their friends or trying to get away from the men holding them.

"Allison!" Cameron was surprised when she felt a small, delicate hand grabbing for her own. She looked and she saw that the hand's owner was Suri.

"Suri!" Cameron was so happy to see that she was at least near someone she recognized. Cameron couldn't help but take the young girl in her arms in a warm embrace. Suri clung to Cameron.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked Suri.

Suri pulled away so they were at shoulder length and shook her head. "I hate when they do this." Her cheeks were tear stained. "They took Tracy away from me. That always means something bad." That scared Cameron.

"Do you have any idea what they are _going_ to do?" Cameron asked, practically digging her nails in the young girl's shoulders.

"Yes." Suri shook her head. "And trust me, it's horrid."

Cameron looked over Suri's shoulder and noticed that they were in a room that had a long blue couch bolted to the wall. Cameron pulled the young blonde to the couch. They sat and the rest of the girls joined them.

The men stood in front of the room. They lined up on the opposite side of room. They looked pissed. Cameron was scared and she didn't know why, but she felt like she needed Thirteen to be sitting with her.

One of the men in front of them had ragged brown hair and a snake tattoo circling his arm. Cameron thought he was such a criminal cliché.

This man walked up to a young girl that had jet black hair. She was wearing a short too-too and ripped hot pink fishnets. This girl was whimpering quietly and looked away from the man when he tried to hold her face in his hand. He held her still to face him.

"Why are you so sad, Nina?" The man sneered at her. An evil grin grew on his face. "You should be happy!" Cameron and Suri looked at each other. "We're having a party!"

**Please review! Next chapter will be up lickety split!**


	8. Trouble Makers

**Sold**

**Chapter 8**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Wow! I took FOREVER on this one! I can't lie; I forgot and left it alone for a while. But wow. 8 chapters. This one is getting long. Thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting. I usually update after I get a review or two but rarely update quickly when I don't get a review. It's because I want some feedback before starting another chapter. It's all about self improvement. Haha!**

**Well thank you for staying with me this long. Please enjoy and don't forget a review!**

**Oh, and someone brought to my attention very nicely that i had an error in my writing. Before i said that Cameron was wearing a green bracelet but gave her blue clothes, and vise versa with Thirteen. Now Cameron has a blue bracelet and Thirteen is wearing a green one.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Cameron gulped. A party? What the hell did that mean?

"Everyone with get color coded electronic bracelets." One of the men in front of them explained. "Your color is blue. If we see you talking to anyone who doesn't have a blue bracelet, you'll be in deep shit."

Cameron gulped again. The men came up to the girls and harshly strapped the bracelets on their wrists. Cameron rubbed her wrist. The bracelet was slightly tight and wasn't comfortable at all.

….. meanwhile in the room two doors down …..

"And if you talk to anyone who doesn't have a green electronic bracelet on, we'll know." A large red headed man said.

Thirteen looked at Tracy. She saw the red headed man pull Tracy's wrist and latch the bracelet on her.

The bracelet was deep blue, and had lights flashing on it. It wasn't very bulky but it was noticeable.

Thirteen soon found herself wearing one too.

She groaned.

…. Meanwhile two rooms over…..

Cameron fiddled with her bracelet, fascinated. It was lime green and there was lights on it.

Cameron turned her wrist to view the whole thing. It had low power flashing lights.

"You all have ten minutes to go to the bunk house and grab anything you want to keep." A tall man with five o'clock shadow said sternly. He directed his attention to Cameron for a moment, but then quickly averted his eyes.

Cameron noticed and crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"Ray and Pete will accompany you all to the bunk house to keep an eye on you." The same man said as he pointed to two men who were side by side of him. Ray had light blonde hair and pale skin while Pete had black hair and warm toned skin. "Talk to anyone without this bracelet and we will have problems." The man said.

Cameron looked at Suri with scared eyes. Suri's hands were shaking and hitting Cameron's thigh nervously.

"We will meet at the grand staircase in ten minutes. Don't be late." Ray said in a deep voice that scared all the girls.

"Go!" The first man said.

The girls were pulled up from their seats and pushed through the door one by one.

………… in the bunk house………….

Cameron didn't have anything to _bring_ with her. She had her slut outfit and that was it. That's why she was almost happy when before they entered the bunk house, the man with five o'clock shadow gave her a bag. It had sweatpants in it and a very tight t-shirt. Of course.

At least she had something to wear instead. She quickly ran to the bathroom to change so she didn't have to change in front of Ray, Pete, and the other men who were in there, including five o'clock shadow man.

Suri and the rest of the girls in that room received a bag also. Some bags had sweatpants and t shirts. It was random, but uniform. Cameron figured it was another way to not get them confused.

Cameron changed quickly. She noticed blue sneakers in her bag too.

She stepped out of the bathroom to see all of the girls that were in other rooms and hers were all dressed in uniform type wear too, including Thirteen. She was seated on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, holding her knees. She was wearing a green tank top and white sweatpants with green sneakers.

Cameron ran over to her, practically jumped on her and pulled her close. Thirteen latched onto the blonde doctor as tears welded in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked with a very concerned look as she ran a hand through the brunette's hair.

"Cameron!" Thirteen shuddered as she held the older doctor's hips in her hands. "We can't talk. You-you need to stay away from me."

"I can't just stay away from you Remy!" Cameron whisper yelled. She pulled away from the brunette and sat on the bed next to her. "What happened in the room they put you in?"

"They said we're going to a party." Thirteen said slowly.

"And…" Cameron urged.

"It's a sex party Allison." Thirteen cried. "We have to find a way to get out of here before they put us on that bus. I'm _not_ letting this happen to us."

Cameron was about to say something before Pete came up behind her and grabbed her off the bed. Cameron started screaming which got the rest of the girls scared and they started to run for the door. The other men pushed the girls out towards the grand staircase.

Thirteen lunged for Cameron but was stopped when Ray pinned her to the bed. She thrashed but it was no avail.

Pete covered Cameron's mouth. Ray covered Thirteen's.

"I knew we'd have trouble with them, Pete." Ray said huskily.

"No problem." Pete said, struggling to keep Cameron from moving. Cameron stared with wet eyes at Thirteen who was still trying to escape his grasp. "No problems." Pete repeated with an evil smile. "You two girls like each other so much that I bet you wouldn't mind riding all the way to the party together."

Ray smiled wore an evil smile too.

Thirteen looked up at Cameron, her eyes scrambling.

…………………………………………………………

"OW!" Cameron shouted as her side hit the cold metal of the bus. Remy came tumbling in soon after. They were sitting in between two mysterious cases in underneath compartment of the bus. In the over head part the rest of the girls were sitting.

"You can't just make us stay in the cargo area of this bus for seven hours!" Thirteen hissed at Zack, who was standing in front of the two girls with five o'clock shadow man and Rob.

"Here." Zack threw two pillows at the girls and one blanket. "It gets pretty damn cold down here." He smirked. "And I wouldn't want my property to get too cold, it's not attractive." Zack snapped his fingers and the two men shut the door. Thirteen tried to lunge forward but she wasn't quick enough and she just hit the door.

"Shit!" Remy yelled. She hugged her knees again.

Cameron crawled over to her. "Is there anyway out?" She asked as she pawed at the door.

"No." Remy replied bitterly. There was a light above their heads that was a warm honey tint. "Why the hell did they put a light in here?"

"So people can see their luggage if they stop at a hotel or something at night." Cameron said uninterestedly as she propped a pillow against one of the cases. She also grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it.

"Okay, but why is it on now?" Remy asked as she grabbed the second pillow and propped it against the case opposite Cameron's.

"Maybe they're being nice." Cameron scoffed.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and snuggled under the small blanket. Cameron laughed.

"Hey, you're taking all the covers!" Cameron grunted.

"Why don't you take them back from me then?" Thirteen teased, pulling the covers closer to her.

Cameron laughed at lunged at the brunette. They tussled around for a minute, pulling at the covers and each other.

They ended slightly sweaty and on top of each other. Thirteen's breath was hard against Cameron, who was very close to her. Cameron's lips were surprisingly close to Thirteen's, not to mention she was straddling the young doctor and her left hand was in her hair. It was the position they had just found themselves in after the play fight.

Thirteen tried to fight it but she couldn't. She touched her lips to Cameron's and held them there.

Cameron had been kissed by the young doctor many times over the past day or so but this is the first time she felt the meaning behind it. Cameron felt Thirteen's heavenly tongue slip into her mouth and touch hers and froze. She didn't know what to do. She had never kissed another woman like this before.

Cameron pulled away from Thirteen and sat flush against the case opposite her, as far away as possible.

Thirteen looked down and bit her bottom lip. _Good job. You really screwed the pooch on that one._

"Sorry." Thirteen mumbled.

"It's alright…" Cameron couldn't think straight. "Look, Remy, I understand your want for companionship under these circumstances…" She trailed. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Allison, I didn't kiss you because I want to feel warm and fuzzy." Thirteen scoffed.

"I think you did." Cameron replied.

"Fine." Thirteen slumped down and covered herself with the blanket again.

Cameron didn't fight her on it again. She instead curled up to her pillow and tried to close her eyes.

Seven hours better frickin' fly by quickly.

**So this is the end of this chapter but I think I know how to continue this! PLEASE leave a REVIEW and thank you so much for reading even after I took so long to update!**


	9. Just Imagine

**Sold**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and read chapter eight! I was soo worried that since left the story alone for so long, people would lose interest and stop reading. But thank you for staying with me this long! Ha well, thank you and enjoy Chapter 9 of Sold.**

**Vicodin is to House what Reviews are to Me : )**

Cameron's eyes opened slowly as she sat up. She tried to stretch her back and ended up cracking it a little. She yawned and saw that Thirteen was asleep.

Brighter light was streaming through the crack in the metal door. It was earlier in the morning. Cameron guessed they were 2 hours into the car ride. She could never sleep long in a car, especially in the cargo part of a bus.

Cameron swallowed nervously and poked Thirteen with her pointer finger. Thirteen stirred and then shot up.

"What's going on?! Where are we going?!" Thirteen looked around with a panicked face then looked annoyed when nothing was happening. "Why did you wake me up?" She scowled.

"We need to talk." Cameron replied, huffing some air out of her lungs.

Thirteen looked at her. "About what? The fact that I'll hump whatever moves?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." Thirteen grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I was just, shocked, I guess." Cameron ran a hand through her blonde hair. She really needed a shower, her hair was scraggily and greasy.

Thirteen nodded. "That's fair."

"Look, I'm so confused about all of this, Remy." Cameron said. "I mean, we have been kidnapped, forced to do things, and I don't even think the worst to come has come." Thirteen nodded again. "It's just, right now, when I kiss you, all I can think about are those guns and those men and those slutty outfits and the rope and the tears."

Thirteen looked down and picked at the blanket comforter Zack had thrown at them. "So when we kissed, you thought, terrible things that happened."

Cameron weighed her words. "Yea. I just don't have any instances in which I was happy or comfortable when kissing you."

"What about the most recent time? Weren't you the least bit happy?" Thirteen smirked. Cameron smiled lightly.

"Yea. But Remy, you have to understand that I don't know anything about girls, about kissing them or doing anything. I've been straight all my life." Cameron sighed.

"_Been_ straight?" Thirteen raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Cameron looked a little caught off guard. "I mean, I am. I am straight."

"Okay, but just so we are both sure you're straight, we have to kiss again." Thirteen said. Cameron raised both her eyebrows.

"Remy, I told you, I can't."

"Okay," Thirteen scooted closer to her and put a hand on her knee. "Now." She whispered in the blonde's ear, close enough to touch. "Think of a moment where you were truly happy."

"When I was four, at Christmas." Cameron whispered. Thirteen chucked and moved closer.

"Pick another time, when you were older perhaps." Thirteen put her hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Okay," Cameron started to whisper lighter, feeling the Thirteen's breath on her ear. "In college, I aced my physics midterm and I went to a party with a couple of my friends."

"Perfect. Now, imagine something for me." Thirteen said as she scooted even closer to Cameron. "You meet this girl at the party. This girl likes you, not in the friend way. You have a couple of drinks and she manages to get you to go upstairs with her. What do you do when she," Thirteen started moving her right hand from the blonde's shoulder, to her hip. "Started touching your waist, and hips." Now she had both her hands on the girl's hips. Cameron squirmed a little but didn't move Thirteen's hands. "Then, she slowly, starts, to kiss, your neck." Thirteen started to lay small kisses on Cameron's neck, making the blonde's breathing hitch.

"Thirteen," Cameron lifted her hands to Thirteen's shoulder's and tried to push her away but Thirteen pushed harder into her. Soon Thirteen's kisses became something Cameron couldn't push away but more like something she had to get more of.

When Thirteen's lips lingered from her neck to her cheek, Cameron got a little nervous because she didn't want to feel the terrible things when Thirteen's lips touched hers. So she kept the memory of the happiness of that party and that night in her mind. She let herself feel the freeness.

"Then," Thirteen said, "What do you do when this young girl, starts to," She placed her lips on Cameron's softly. "kiss you, and move her hands down south." Thirteen's hand managed to slip under Cameron's sweatpants and underwear. Cameron's breath choked and she squirmed and tried to move away, this was beginning to be too much.

"Thirteen, I can't." Cameron mumbled.

Thirteen pulled her hand out of Cameron's sweatpants and chuckled. "I'm surprised you let me get that far."

Cameron chuckled a little uncomfortably and grabbed Thirteen's hand.

"It's just a human thing." Thirteen whispered.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Sex." Thirteen smiled. "Humans need and want it."

"I don't want this to just be a need thing." Cameron said. "I want to do this, because of emotion and attraction."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So, what are you trying to say?"

Cameron kissed Thirteen lightly on the lips. "I'm trying to say that kissing you doesn't suck that much." Cameron chuckled.

Thirteen laughed. "Well I'm glad that I'm not that much of a nuisance."

Cameron smiled. "No, not at all."

Thirteen lay back down and this time invited Cameron to join her on her side. Cameron scooted over to Thirteen with her pillow.

"How much longer do you think we have on this bus?" Thirteen asked as she tried to fluff her pillow.

"Hours. Let's just try to sleep." Cameron said as her head hit the pillow.

"Can you face me?" Thirteen asked quietly. Cameron looked over her shoulder and smiled. She turned on her side to face Thirteen.

"Better?" Cameron asked with a smile. The brunette pushed a piece of stray blonde hair from Cameron's eyes.

"Much."

"Sleep." Cameron said as she closed her eyes.

"I kind of don't want to." Thirteen said.

"Why?" Cameron asked as she opened just her left eye.

"It will make this bus ride go by faster." Thirteen said. "It's safe in here, and I like it." She tried to smile. "I don't want to go out to that stupid party."

"We're not going to be able to talk to each other when we go to that party." Cameron said.

"I know." Thirteen mumbled. "What do you think they're going to make us wear?" She asked uninterestedly.

Cameron thought for a moment. "I'm betting on feathers…"

**I know this one is short but I wanted to update and have a chapter of just the bus ride. Next chapter will be up soon. Please please please review!!! Thanks! **


	10. Party Pill

**Sold**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: So sorry for the really long delay! Thank you for all the positive reviews! I love it! So here is the next chapter. Just to warn you, I have done a lot of fluffy stuff in the past chapter and I love fluff and everything but this chapter is going to be a little more intense. So yeah, take caution.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Cameron and Thirteen awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. Cameron stirred first and shook the brunette next to her. Thirteen sat up and looked at Cameron drowsily.

The door opened with a few creaking sounds. Suri stood there with the girl that was only known as Popi. She had fire red hair.

Thirteen crawled out in front of Cameron. They stretched when they got out. The girls with lifeless eyes filed out of the bus and into the huge mansion that stood about a hundred meters away. The men watched the girls closely and led them through the mansion gates.

Thirteen and Cameron stood and watched as the girls walked. Popi and Suri started grabbing boxes and trunks. They passed them to the men standing around them. Thirteen and Cameron watched, no knowing what to do.

"Grab a trunk." Suri said quietly.

"Why?" Thirteen questioned meanly.

"Trust me." Suri said. "You'll be better off doing what you're told when we're here."

Cameron glanced at Thirteen, silently asking her to grab a trunk. Thirteen rolled her eyes and grabbed one, throwing it to a bulky blonde behind them.

Trunks moved from the bottom of the bus steadily. It took Cameron, Thirteen, Popi, and Suri about a half hour to get all the boxes and trunks out and to the gates of the mansion. Then the four girls were escorted into a different direction than the other girls.

"Why aren't we going through the gates?" Thirteen asked Suri.

"I don't know." Suri replied. "But it's probably not good."

Cameron glanced at Thirteen then at Popi.

The girls walked around the huge red house to the back doors. Behind the house there is a spacious yard that would impress anyone. There was a large in ground pool and a shack that probably held pool things like floats and tubes. There was also a great in-ground pool that took up half the yard.

The men opened the doors to the house for them and let them through.

The four girls were led down the stair way off to the right. Cameron was pleasantly surprised when she felt Thirteen's fingers snake in between hers. She looked up at the brunette and was met with a soft smile.

Cameron continued to follow the group until they came down to what seemed to be a basement. There were three couches and a reclining chair. An old beat up TV was on a table.

"Girls, stay down here until we come back down. Your outfits are in the closet." The large men closed the door and locked it tight.

The girls looked at each other for a moment or two before Suri walked over to one of the couches and sat. Cameron collapsed into the recliner and curled up, pulling her knees to her chin. Thirteen sat on the couch next to her and ran a hand through her hair. Cameron smiled lightly.

Popi was the only one to walk to the closet. She opened it and the all four of them covered their ears when they heard it creak.

They all looked at the small red head as she held up the outfits they were supposed to wear.

Thirteen didn't know whether to cry or laugh. They were ridiculous.

Cameron stepped out of the chair and walked over to Popi. She was followed by Suri. Thirteen stayed on the couch and lay down.

"There's got to be- what? – _two_ _inches_ of material here?" Cameron said as she grabbed one of the sets of clothing. Popi handed an outfit to Suri and she took it.

"Let's just get changed and get this over with." Popi said.

"Remy," Cameron said as she tossed one of the outfits to the brunette laying on the couch. "Catch."

Remy caught the garment on her stomach and sat up, clutching it.

The girls changed as discreetly as possible. Thirteen snuck a few looks at Cameron. Cameron caught her just once and smiled lightly to herself.

When all four were done they looked at each other.

"Shit." Suri said. "These are so uncomfortable." She groaned as she tried to pull down the tiny tank top.

Thirteen couldn't help but notice how great all the girl's legs looked in the mini-skirts they had on.

The girls were all wearing sparkly golden outfits. They consisted of a tiny tank top, mini-skirt, tall boots, and golden spanky pants. Suri picked a wedgy.

"When do you think they'll come down?" Cameron asked.

"Hopefully never." Thirteen mumbled as she sat on one of the couches. Suri sat next to her.

Cameron looked at the two girls, noticing the weird resemblance between the two for the first time. She bit her bottom lip and rested against the wall.

Popi walked over to the table and kneeled in front of the TV. She fiddled around with the knobs and switches.

"That thing looks like it's from the Paleolithic age." Suri commented.

The girls laughed slightly.

"What's so funny girls?"

Thirteen's body stiffened when she saw the men in front of them. She saw Suri quiver out of the corner of her eye.

"Popi, bring the girls up." The tallest man said.

"Yes Ace." Popi said quietly and nodded. The men left and the girls looked at Popi.

Thirteen and Cameron assumed that Popi must hold some power.

"We have to go up there. Our bracelets don't mean anything now that we're wearing these outfits." Popi said as she stepped away from the TV. Cameron and Thirteen were surprised at Popi's new found knowledge.

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"You'll see." Popi said. "Come on."

** CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

Thirteen and Cameron were uncomfortably sitting in a booth next to Suri and Popi. The girls were on the top floor that over looked the whole party below. Bright florescent lights filled the two floors. It was almost blinding to the girls as they sat in their booth.

"Okay, so you have to know a couple things." Popi finally said aloud to Remy and Allison.

The girls looked at her curiously.

"The men will pick you out separately or as a pair." Popi continued.

"What?!" Thirteen was pissed. "I am not someone's sex toy."

Popi stood up after catching the eye of a man strolling towards them. The man winked at her and took her arm gently. Popi leaned down, letting her lips hover only inches above Thirteen's ear. "Here, you're anything they want you to be. You belong to them now, get over it." Popi stood up and walked away from the group of girls.

Cameron looked over at Thirteen. "What did Popi say to you?"

Thirteen shook her head. "No-nothing."

Suri took something out of her bra, making Cameron and Thirteen look at her suspiciously.

"What the hell is that?" Thirteen asked.

"God's sugar." Suri chuckled as she dumped her small bag of cocaine on the table and pulled out a small razor from the same back.

"What the hell, Suri?" Cameron said, leaning in and quieting her voice. "You can't do that!"

Suri raised an eyebrow at the older blonde and laughed slightly. "You see anyone stopping me?" Suri raised her hand to grab the razor but was stopped by Thirteen's hand grabbing her own. "What the fuck?" She said as she looked at the brunette beauty.

"How long have you been doing this?" Thirteen asked the girl who was her younger self's twin.

"Since I was fifteen," Suri responded, pulling away her hand aggressively. "How the hell am I supposed to survive in this hell hole otherwise?"

"You were put here when you were _fifteen_?!" Cameron said, a pang of hurt stabbing through her heart.

"Yea, but don't give me that sympathetic look. When you were as young as I was it wasn't this bad." Suri replied, laying back in her chair, realizing she wasn't getting any snorts anytime soon.

"What do you mean?" Thirteen asked.

"They let the young girls do simple things, like cook and clean. It's not until I was sixteen that they put me in this scene. But when I got to this scene, thankfully no male costumers." Suri replied.

"Are you bi?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I don't like labels." Suri bit back. Thirteen couldn't help but smile, this girl was pretty much her from way back when. Suri sat back up. "Look, do you want some or not? Soon we are going to be called up to go to work and I just want to have some fun first."

Thirteen looked at Cameron then back at Suri nervously. "Yeah," Thirteen replied, a little choked up. She hadn't done this in a while but she needed something to take this edge off.

Cameron bit her bottom lip. Oh God. "Remy, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Allie, don't worry." Thirteen waved her off and positioned herself in front of the white pile. She cut it up and snorted a small amount slowly. Suri smiled at took some after Thirteen sat up.

Thirteen immediately felt it. It felt… alright.

"I hope you're happy." Cameron sat back with her arms crossed.

Thirteen looked at her and kissed her on the lips. "I am, silly." She said with a smile.

Cameron lightly touched her lips and smiled.

"So, I was correct." Suri smiled. "Knew it!"

Thirteen rolled her eyes and took one more snort.

Popi walked back up to the booth. "Remy, Allison, come with me." Cameron and Thirteen looked at Popi, confused, but they stood up.

Remy turned to Suri, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't use all of it." Thirteen giggled in the girl's ear.

Then she stood up and grabbed Cameron's hand and they followed Popi through the huge crowd and to a new booth table. Cameron looked around at the men eyeing them. She felt her body shiver a little with disgust.

"Ah, Popi, it's seems you've brought us the cream of the crop here. What are their names?" An attractive Italian man in the middle of the booth said. Two hot young women were seated on either side of him.

The music blaring and the lights dancing was making Thirteen dizzy.

"Remy and Allie." Popi said. The Italian man somehow managed to get out of the booth filled with other rich hotshots and their dates and stood in front of the three girls.

"How much?" The man said as he lifted Cameron's chin with his ring covered hand. Cameron swatted it away and stood behind Remy. "Oh, feisty I see. They new?" The man asked Popi.

"Very." Popi replied. She motioned for the man to come closer and she started whispering in his ear. "Al," she said, "they're probably the best new ones we've had in a while. They're going to be expensive, obviously. But when we get them back we want them in perfect shape, no harm done."

"A' course, a' course." Al whispered back.

"What the hell are they saying?" Thirteen asked when she pulled Cameron closer.

"I don't know but it can't be good. Look, why don't we just make a run for it?" Cameron asked, tugging Thirteen's hand.

"We can't Allie, there is no way out of this building without getting caught."

Popi nodded in agreement. "Ok," she whispered, "Two thousand, each, for the night."

Al dug into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash. "Take this to the boss and tell him to call me tomorrow." Al said as he handed over the four grand.

Popi nodded and started walking away.

Al motioned for the girls to come sit with them and Cameron backed away. Thirteen saw Popi and grabbed her arm. Popi turned to look at her.

"What the fuck, Popi?!" Thirteen whisper yelled. "Did you just sell us to that mobster?!"

"Get over it slut." Popi hissed. "He's not a mobster. He's a respectable client." Thirteen was taken aback. No one who bought people- even just for a night- was respectable. "I have to go find Suri, she might have her first male client tonight."

Thirteen's perfect eyebrows furrowed. "Stay the hell away from her. Just let her sit in her nice little booth and snort her coke." Thirteen released her death grip on Popi's arm. She started feeling dizzier.

Popi laughed and turned away, disappearing in the crowd. Remy realized then that what she said was stupid, and that it would have no effect on Popi.

One of Al's 'buds' offered Cameron a drink. Before Cameron could think twice she took a huge sip.

Thirteen sat next Cameron. Cameron rested her head on Thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen looked at the blonde. Her own vision was blurred and her mind was spinning from the coke.

The same drink was offered to Thirteen and she drank it too. Soon she felt even dizzier.

"What-what's going on?" Thirteen mumbled into Cameron's hair. She saw colors on the rims of her vision. Then it clicked. "Damn…." Thirteen mumbled again, slumping next to Cameron even more. "You drugged us you bastards."

"I think they're both out of it Al." The friend who gave them the drink said.

"Perfect." Al said with a grin. "Let's get them out of here."

**CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

Cameron's head was pounding and she felt like she was about to puke. She felt a man's rough hands on her body, pulling clothes up and off her. Cameron arms were wobbly so pushing away was completely pointless. Cameron's eyes welded up with tears, she knew what was happening to her.

"Please, stop…" Cameron fought to keep her legs closed but they were just pushed apart by strong hands. Sloppy kisses were being placed on her neck; she was glad the man never actually kissed her lips.

** CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

"Come on, just one kiss." Al urged Remy. He had her pinned to the bed. Most of their clothing was gone. Remy could barely see his face but she knew enough to turn her head to the side every time he tried to kiss her.

"Screw you bastard." Thirteen spat at him. Al pushed her harder into the mattress.

"You belong to me." He said roughly into her ear.

"Then do it!" Thirteen grunted back into his. "Take me if you need it. That's the only way you can feel like a man, isn't it?" Thirteen struggled under his body when he touched her again. Her comment only made him angrier.

Thirteen closed her eyes and let the tears spill out. Soon, she couldn't feel anything at all. She was numb.

**Woah this is the longest one I've written. I figured I owed you guys that because of the super long wait. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!! That's really the only way I know if you guys want me to go on and what you think of it. Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Morning After

**Sold**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy getting them! Please enjoy this chapter and remember those pretty pretty reviews!**

Cameron woke up to a pounding head and extreme pain down low. She moaned and sat up. She looked around and didn't recognize the bed she was in or the room around her. Dried tear stains covered her face.

Cameron moved slowly from the bed, her bed aching with every motion she made. She looked cautiously to her right then cautiously to her left, seeing if the man who had violated her was still in the room. Thankfully, he wasn't.

A loud banging on the door almost gave Cameron a heart attack.

"Go away!" Cameron screamed, ready to cry again.

"Allison, it's me." Cameron heard Remy's quivering voice saying. "Please open the door!" She banged on the door loudly again.

Cameron practically sprinted to the door and pulled it open with all the force in her body. Once she saw Thirteen she grabbed the girl and pulled her into the room with great force. Thirteen closed the door behind them and clung to the older doctor, tears already welding in her eyes. Cameron buried her face in Thirteen's weirdly soft and clean feeling hair. Actually, Thirteen smelled great too. Cameron pulled away slightly.

"Did you take a shower?" Cameron asked quietly because her voice was weak from crying.

"Yeah, here, come with me." Thirteen wiped a tear away from her eye and pulled the blonde with her towards a mysterious door on the other side of the room. "This should be the bathroom." She said as she opened the door.

Like Remy had said, it was a bathroom. It was perfectly clean, just like a hotel's bathroom would be.

"Here, take a shower." Thirteen coaxed Cameron into the room. She closed the door behind them.

Cameron shed the few articles of clothing she still had on left from the night which were her gold spanky pants, and her tank top. Cameron noticed that the man must have just pushed it up the night before because it was too tight to put back on an almost unconscious person; it would have been impossible.

Thirteen looked away completely. She turned around and stared at the wall.

"Remy?" Cameron asked softly as she stepped into the shower.

When Remy heard the shower curtains close she turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can you come in here with me?" Cameron asked with great hesitation, as if a sock was caught in her throat.

Remy gulped slightly. "You sure?"

"Yes." Cameron said slowly. Remy heard the water start. She could see Cameron's delicate hand turning the knobs through the thin slit of exposed shower the curtain wasn't covering.

Remy took off the remaining clothes she had on also, which were pretty much identical to Cameron's discarded clothes on the floor.

Slowly Remy opened the shower curtain, her pulse pounding.

Remy looked at Cameron who was standing forward against the water, covering her chest with her arms. Remy couldn't help but gasp a little at the first sight of Cameron's naked form.

Cameron held out her hand. "Please."

Water enveloped the brunette when she stepped into the shower. The warm sensation hit her fast.

Just in the moment that she stepped into the shower Cameron grabbed her, clinging to her. Thirteen wrapped her hands around Cameron and clung to her as well.

Cameron couldn't help it, she started to sob.

Remy couldn't say anything to comfort her because she herself was crying at that point.

Cameron fell to her knees, catching herself with help of Remy.

They sat in the shower with hot water pouring on them.

"Remy," Cameron started. Thirteen held Cameron close to her, and rubbed her back as tears spilt from her own eyes. "He, he…" Cameron tried but was choked by sobs. "He raped me Remy, and I-I couldn't- I couldn't even fight!" She managed to get out. She clung so hard to her co-worker that she was sure she was putting nail marks in the younger woman.

Remy closed her eyes tight. _What did we do to deserve this?!_ Was all she could think as she held Cameron in her arms.

"I know," Thirteen said quietly. "Just, keep hugging me, okay?" Thirteen said this almost more for herself than Cameron. She _needed _Cameron to hug her like this.

"Did- did he do it to you…" Cameron asked quietly as her sobs soothed down into just whimpers.

"Yes." Thirteen said quietly, still holding her. Cameron tried to stand up. She eventually managed to help Thirteen to her feet as well.

The girls exchanged glances and then began cleaning themselves.

Cameron washed her hair thoroughly while Remy helped her with body wash.

Slow, delicate hands traced Cameron's still shaking body. The movements were so right, they would have made Remy slam Cameron against the wall of the shower and do her right there, but she couldn't even think of that, not right now.

The girls stepped out of the shower and grabbed towels for each other. They covered themselves as well as they could with the towels and walked into the main room.

Cameron was the first to jump when they heard someone banging on the door of the room. Remy gulped and grabbed Cameron's hand.

"Girls, open the fucking door. I have clothes for you." Thirteen stiffened at the voice that was obviously Popi's. "And I know it's _girls_ plural because Remy snuck out of her room; which by the way earned a punishment."

Thirteen sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the door. She opened it.

"Here," Popi threw two sets of clothing at her. "Get changed quick! We go back home at 9." With that she turned around and walked down the hallway. Remy let out a sigh of relief, until she saw a tall man take her place. She immediately quivered in fear, along with Cameron who was a foot behind her.

"Hurry. The boss doesn't want his girls home late." The man said. Remy shut the door in his face, not exactly worried about manners at this point.

Remy turned to Cameron.

"Home?" Cameron said with barely any breath in her voice. "That hell hole is _not_ my home."

Remy bit her lower lip and looked down at the clothes in her hands. "Here." She handed Cameron her set.

Cameron inspected them. It was something like what they wore here, only they came with a golden tank top. She went into the bathroom to change.

Remy watched her leave and let her towel fall. She picked up the sweat pants and threw the tank top over her head. It was so tight that she didn't even need to wear a bra with it.

Cameron stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in the same outfit. She tugged at her tank top, trying to pull in down. It rested a little bit below her belly button, revealing her flat stomach.

Remy looked at the bed side table. The clock on it said quarter to nine.

"We have to go." Remy said.

Cameron nodded and walked to the door to open it. She opened it and the tall man that was there before was still there.

"Ready?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Remy asked.

"I'm Tyler. And the boss is waiting, so let's go." He said.

Cameron and Thirteen looked at each other and followed Tyler.

"Where are we?" Thirteen asked, looking around the long hallway. The hallway had very little light and the carpet smelled like cheese.

"I think we're in the same house." Cameron replied, remembering the smell faintly from last night.

"Yes," Tyler said. "We're just in the back of the house."

Thirteen and Cameron were silent as they followed Tyler farther down hallways. They stopped when they reached a door.

Tyler turned around and looked at the girls.

"Don't talk, just look at your feet and follow mine." Tyler said. Cameron and Thirteen nodded.

Tyler opened the door and started walking. Cameron and Thirteen agreed hesitantly and did as they were told.

Tyler and the girls walked outside into the light. It hurt Cameron and Thirteen's eyes but they adjusted.

Thirteen looked up for a second and saw that they were walking towards the road. A road. She nudged Cameron when Tyler wasn't looking.

Cameron looked at her then looked at the road.

Cameron mouthed, 'should we run?' as clearly as possible to Thirteen.

Thirteen couldn't help it, she nodded, 'yes'.

**So that ends chapter 11. I hope you guys liked it and PLEASE leave reviews! I'm begging you!!!!**


	12. Interviews

**Sold**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, I'm not gonna lie, I got busy and forgot. I'm sorry. I hate when authors do that and I myself have become that of which I hate. Haha! Well please enjoy this chapter and remember I LOVE reviews : )! And let's pretend that Cameron didn't leave after Chase and her broke up.**

**P.S~ This chapter and maybe a few others have cameos by detective Benson and Stabler from Law and Order SVU, just because I'm in love with that show too. So I'm not calling this a crossover, just a mini little crossover stuff happening. **

Before either girl could think about it, their feet were moving faster than they ever had.

Cameron's whole body was numb and she could barely feel her feet slamming on the ground. She felt Thirteen's presence next to her, pushing her to keep running as fast as possible.

They didn't dare look back, Tyler was probably not five feet behind them.

"Rob, Cliff!" They heard Tyler yell. "Get them!"

Fear shot through the girls; they knew those names. They moved their legs and arms faster; literally running for their lives.

Cameron cried out when she felt a strong arm around her waist.

Thirteen slowed when she saw Cameron, but only for a second. That was all it took for Cliff to grab her. She saw Cameron being pulled back to the bus by Rob.

"Let go of me!" Thirteen screamed. Cliff clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You two didn't follow the rules." He said gruffly.

Thirteen could hear Cameron's muffled screams under Rob's hand. Thirteen tried to reach out for Cameron but their hands only grazed each other for a second.

Rob and Cliff managed to carry the thrashing girls to the bus and push them on and into the isle.

Thirteen and Cameron were huffing and puffing, their faces were flushed and their hair was sweaty and sticking to their faces. The girls stared at them.

Empty eyes stared at Thirteen and Cameron as they walked down the isle of the somewhat leisurely bus. Thirteen eyed a free seat next to Suri and Tracy.

Thirteen let Cameron go in first then she sat down.

"Are you two fucking insane?" Suri spat at them as they sat.

"You would have done it too, so shut up!" Thirteen snapped.

"No, because I am smart. You are not going to outrun two very physically fit men." Suri replied. "You're going to get it now." She sat back and looked at Tracy.

Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other then studied Suri and Tracy.

"Why are they speaking Spanish?" Cameron whispered to Thirteen.

"Who knows." Thirteen rolled her eyes then looked back at Cameron.

"We shouldn't have run." Cameron said, holding her hurting stomach.

"It was your idea." Thirteen said.

"You agreed very quickly." Cameron spat back.

"Hey, no fighting!" Cliff said, startling the girls. Thirteen wanted to stand up and punch Cliff in the face but she couldn't find the strength in her pulsing legs. Cliff placed his hand under Thirteen's chin. "We don't want our favorite couple in a feud." He winked. Thirteen turned her face away and gave him the death stare.

………………………**. Meanwhile at PPTH……………………………..**

Foreman had filed his missing person's report the night before. The police started working on the case minutes after they hung up with him.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" A blonde police woman asked Lisa Cuddy in her office. The cops were going around to all the employees to get as much information as possible.

"No." Cuddy said in disbelief. "I didn't even know they were close enough to disappear together." The police woman nodded and jotted some notes.

"Now, tell me where were you three nights ago?"

"In my office, trying to finish the grant for more funding for our child care facilities." Cuddy replied. Cuddy couldn't help getting a little emotional but she held it together for the interview, barely.

"Did you notice anything weird with Dr. Remy Hadley's or Dr. Allison Cameron's behavior that day?" She asked.

"No, they seemed fine. Remy and Cameron did go home together though. I think Remy was giving her ride. But I can only see so much through the doors of my office." Cuddy replied.

"Okay, and can you tell me of their relationship?" She asked. Cuddy noticed her name tag said, Bonnie Warner on it. Detective Bonnie Warner.

"I didn't even know they talked, in all seriousness. I think Remy just gave her a ride home on a whim."

"Because she couldn't get a ride otherwise?" Detective Warner said as to finish Cuddy's sentence.

"I suppose." Cuddy replied. Detective Warner nodded.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cuddy." She said, "Here is my card, please call me if you find out anything."

Cuddy took it and nodded. She led Detective Warner out of her office.

………………**. Foreman's Interview…………………..**

"Can I ask you something?" Foreman said to Detective Elliot Stabler. The two were in the diagnostic's room with the blinds covering the window wall and only the window let in light.

"Sure."

"Why did the cops call in the Special Victim's Unit?" He said.

"Because, we think that the kidnapping of Dr. Hadley and Dr. Cameron could have to do with the sex trade auction's taking place along the east coast. And when two young women go missing, we suspect the worst." Elliot Stabler replied sternly.

Foreman's breath caught in his throat. "Sex trade auction?!" He could barely say it.

"I need to know everything you know about what may have happened. Please, tell me what happened three nights ago."

After Foreman took a deep breath he replied. "Dr. House had Dr. Hadley, myself, Dr. Chase, Dr. Kutner, and Dr. Taub working late on a severely hard case. When we were finally allowed to leave Remy walked to the doors and she met up with Dr. Cameron, Allison Cameron." He clarified. Elliot nodded for him to go on. "And they just talked and then left together."

"Do you know the relationship between Remy and Allison?" Elliot said as he took all the information in.

"They didn't talk much unless House had something they both needed to do. They were friendly, but not really close." Foreman said.

"And what is your relationship with Remy Hadley and Allison Cameron?" Detective Stabler asked Foreman.

"I worked with Allison for two years before she got a job in the nurse's wing." He said.

"And Remy?" Elliot asked.

"We dated for a while but then had a mutual agreement to separate." Foreman said.

Elliot nodded. "Well thank you." He said as he gave Foreman a card. "Call me with any additional information."

Foreman nodded and stood up as Elliot Stabler left.

………………**.. Chase's Interview………………**

"How well did you know Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley, Dr. Chase?" A detective named Laurence Steinberg asked.

"I worked with Cameron for two years. We got engaged and married recently," He said. Detective Steinberg raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yes, but we divorced recently too." Chase said sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up?" He asked.

Chase became sweating thinking of the Daballa case and everything that had happened and he gulped. "Just, problems."

"Okay." Steinberg said as her scribbled something down. "And how well do you know Dr. Hadley?"

"We work together on Dr. House's diagnostic team. I don't know her very well though."

"Okay, well thank you for your time." He said as he stood up. "Please call with any information."

They shook hands and Detective Steinberg walked out of room.

……………………**. Wilson's Interview ……………………**

"Can you think of anyone that might want to hurt Dr. Hadley or Dr. Cameron?" Detective Olivia Benson asked Dr. Wilson, who was sitting uncomfortably in the black swivel chair behind his desk.

"No, no one at all." Wilson said truthfully. "They're great women, I don't see anyone wanting to harm them.

"Were they ever approached by any strange people that you know of?" She asked.

"What do you know that I don't Detective?" Wilson asked.

Olivia inhaled. "We have reason to believe that Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley were kidnapped by sex traders."

"What?!" Wilson almost yelled.

"Sometimes these people will approach the women first, gain their trust before taking them." Olivia said, trying to calm Wilson. "We just want to know if that's the case here."

"Oh god." Wilson looked down. "No, no one weird has talked to them that I know of."

"Okay," Olivia nodded her head. "Here," She said slipping a card onto his desk. "Please call me if you need anything or you have any information."

Wilson nodded and exhaled deeply.

Olivia left in silence.

…………………… **House's Interview……………………..**

"So, Doctor Gregory House," Detective Benson said as she walked around House's office. "You have a lot of toys in your office." She said as she picked up his red and black play ball. Detective Stabler, who was standing near her chuckled a little.

"No touching." House said, grabbing it from her. "Just ask me the questions."

"You seem to know the girls very well." Elliot said.

"Yes, each have worked for me." House replied.

"Ever have a romantic relationship with one of them?" Olivia asked.

"No. Sure, they're beautiful women but I never went there." House replied.

"What stopping you?" Elliot asked. "You're a relatively young handsome man." He said, trying to provoke something.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" House was beginning to get angry.

"Nothing." Olivia said. "We just know that you care for these women."

"Well of course I do." House said, eyeing Stabler.

"Good," Stabler said. House started to relax a little.

"Look, just please tell me what I can do." House said.

"You can tell us everything you know about these women." Olivia said.

"I know Cameron used to be married to Chase. I know Remy is bi and loves to party with random girls and get wasted." House said. "That help?"

"Well not the first part but that part about Remy, maybe." Olivia said.

"Thank you Doctor House," Stabler said. "we'll inform you of any updates and please call us with information." He said, handing him a card. House nodded to them as they left his office.

………………**.. Alone with Stabler and Benson…………..**

"Everyone says they took Remy's car home, if we follow the root we should find the car." Olivia said.

"Okay, let's go drive to Dr. Cameron's apartment and see if we can find a broken down car." Elliot replied.

The two got into their squat car's after getting all the information from Detective Warner and Detective Steinberg.

"Let's go," Olivia said, buckling her seat belt.

…………………………**.. Back with Remy and Allison……………….**

The girls neglected to buckle their seat belts because it was a large bus and the seats were relatively comfortable. There was no need to put one on. In fact neither girl could even find one.

Thirteen stared out the tinted window and then at Cameron.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" She asked the blonde.

"Yea," Cameron said, "I do."

**END! ….. of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm so sorry about the million year long wait for the update, SORRY! But I won't take as long next time, I promise!**

**Peace out!**


	13. Rank

**Sold**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Lucky 13! **

**Well, I have taken forever once again to update and I'm sorry. I wish I could get the time to update more often but alas, I cannot. I am going to try to update sooner from here on out though. : ) Please enjoy and remember to Review : )**

The bus ride was much more comfortable in a normal seat and not in the cargo area.

Cameron had fallen asleep on Thirteen's shoulder fifteen minutes after the bus started to move.

Thirteen looked over at Suri, her friend had fallen asleep against the window.

Thirteen bit her lip hesitantly then spoke.

"How did the rest of your night go?" Thirteen asked the young blonde as if it was the most normal thing to ask her, even though they both knew it wasn't.

Suri looked down and then out the window. "Same old." She said simply.

Thirteen glanced at Cameron as she slumped farther in the seat. Cameron slumped so far that her head eventually slipped off Thirteen's shoulder.

Thirteen glanced back at Suri who was watching Cameron with a slight smirk on her face.

"She's cute Rem." Suri said. Thirteen was a little taken aback by Suri using her name and putting it into nickname form.

"Yeah…" She replied, studying Suri more that her words. She looked back at the older blonde next to her and moved the girl's hand that was on her stomach. "Hey, Suri, come with me."

Suri looked at her questioningly but followed her after giving Tracy a quick glance.

They moved towards the back of the bus. Thirteen stopped at the very last seats and sat down on the seat closest to the window and Suri sat next to her.

"Yeah?" Suri asked as she tugged at a stray thread on her tank top.

"What happened last night?" Thirteen tried again.

"Nothing of significance." Suri said and glanced past Thirteen out the window.

"Look," Thirteen took Suri's hands which caught the young girl of guard. She considered pulling her hands away but didn't. "You can talk to me about this."

Suri rolled her eyes. "Why? Because you've been here for three days?" She then did pull her hands away. "I've been here for _two years_." Thirteen looked down and placed her hands on her own knees.

Thirteen spoke carefully. "I just think we could both use someone to talk to. I mean, I have Allison and you have Tracy but it's always nice to have someone else."

Suri looked at her and leaned in close to her. Thirteen's breath hitched for a second. Suri was unbelievably close to her. "Come see me when you want someone for a different purpose." Suri whispered hauntingly quiet.

Thirteen pushed the girl away; her hands clamped on the girls shoulders. "Suri, you're seventeen, which is like twelve to me. You and I cannot and will not ever happen."

Suri just smirked at the brunette and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You won't be saying that for long." Suri stood up and walked back to her seat with Tracy, leaving Thirteen awestruck, dumbfounded, and a little hot and bothered.

_Did that just happen?_ Thirteen asked herself. Thirteen ran her hands through her now somewhat sweat soaked hair. She pursed her lips and stood up, shaking a little. She got up and went back to her seat next to Cameron who was groggily looking ahead.

Without giving Suri and glance Thirteen sat down next to Cameron and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" Thirteen asked as she sat so her back was facing Suri and Tracy.

"Good." Cameron blinked a couple times and sat up to face Thirteen.

Thirteen ran a hand through Cameron's hair and kissed the girl on the lips. She secretly hoped that Suri saw that little display of affection.

A slightly uncomfortable look appeared on Cameron's face. Then she leaned far enough back that her head hit the window. She rested there.

"How long have I been asleep?" Cameron asked, trying not to notice Thirteen's reaction to her reaction.

"Twenty minutes maybe?" Thirteen replied.

"God! Really? I thought it would be at least an hour." Cameron sighed.

"No such luck." Thirteen replied.

"Only six hours and forty minutes to go." Cameron half smiled.

"Why are you counting down?" Thirteen asked hesitantly.

"I just want to sleep." Cameron replied. "In a bed." She then scooched to the window and rested her head there.

Thirteen didn't want to disturb her. She knew Cameron was probably aching physically and mentally. Neither one of them had any real time to talk about what happened last night. In all truthfulness, Thirteen didn't want to talk about it. She pushed it into the farthest corner of her mind.

Thirteen slouched down in her chair and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think about what Suri said. _Is that girl crazy? I'm in my late twenties and she's seventeen. SEVENTEEN._

Thirteen was passed out within minutes, right along with Cameron.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

The bus came to a screeching halt outside a gas station.

Thirteen groggily sat up and looked around. The girls were talking loudly and the men in front of the bus looked like they were trying to decide something. Thirteen nudged Cameron a little and the girl stirred.

"What's going on? Why is it dark outside?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron stood up and ran a hand threw her hair. She squinted to see the clock in front of the bus.

"7:27? Yeah 7:27." Cameron said.

"Why is it so late? We should have gotten back at four. And why did we sleep so long?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron said down and looked at Thirteen annoyed. "I have no clue Thirteen."

Thirteen was a little surprised by Cameron calling her Thirteen and not Remy.

"Ok girls!" The man upfront said. All the girls' heads turned to him. "We need two of you to come with us." The men whispered a little more. "Remy, Suri, get up here." The man said.

Remy dry swallowed. She could feel Suri's eyes burning into her.

Remy stood up with shaky legs.

"Oh relax." Suri said, noticing Remy's body language. "We just have to go in and buy stuff."

Remy didn't even look at her and walked up the isle past the sleepy, make up stained faces sitting in the seats. She approached the men with Suri right behind her.

"Ok girls," One of the men said. "You're going in to the convenience store and getting a few things. Suri already knows how to do this so, just follow her."

Thirteen nodded slightly.

"Ok, throw these on." Another man said and threw sweatshirts towards the girls.

"What are these for?" Thirteen asked.

"You know how tight those shirts are? We can't have our girls in danger when they leave us." One of the men said. Thirteen didn't even have time to digest the irony in the statement before he spoke again. "And don't think you're really leaving us, because we're going to be watching the doors."

Thirteen nodded and looked at the sweater in her hands. It was black and seemed by sight to be the right size.

"Well go, we can't be here all night." The man slapped Thirteen's butt as she walked through and she shivered. The same man handed Suri a list and his Visa then did the same to her.

Thirteen felt the crisp air hit her face and she descended the bus stairs. Suri followed close behind, tugging her sweater close to her thin frame.

"Okay, what do we need to get?" Thirteen asked as she and Suri walked through the automatic doors. Suri pulled out the list.

"Chips for the guys, smokes for the guys, oh and look," Suri showed Thirteen the list. "porn for the guys."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. She herself never really bought porn. She had a girlfriend in college who was into it but it was never really her thing.

Thirteen grabbed the list from Suri's hands and folded it in half and then ripped along the crease. "Here," She said as she gave Suri half of the semi-long list. "You get the stuff on your list and I'll get the stuff on mine."

Suri looked at the brunette for a moment then chuckled. "I really shook you up, didn't I?"

Thirteen scowled at her. "Sorry if I'm not into being hit on by someone half my age."

"Please!" Suri shot back. "You're what, 26? Maybe 27?"

"Yea, and you're 17, which is a lot less. And I have a girlfriend!" The word 'girlfriend' felt weird and new on Thirteen's lips. Cameron was her _girlfriend_ now.

"That's where you're wrong." Suri retorted. "No one has _girlfriends_ here. I can almost guarantee that someone on that bus is hitting on your tail as we speak."

Thirteen ground her teeth together and grabbed Suri's wrist. She pulled the girl to the back of the convience store by the terrible smelling bathrooms. It was a good thing the place was empty save the cashier that was half asleep with her head wrapped in her arms on the counter.

Thirteen could feel her eyes watering from the horrible stench looming from the bathroom.

"God, you would think they would clean these things out." Suri said, fanning the air.

"Don't change the subject!" Thirteen whisper yelled.

"You don't have to be quiet, there's nobody here." Suri chuckled.

"Look," Thirteen said in a normal voice. "Me and Allison are together. You and I aren't. And no one, I repeat NO ONE, is hitting on her right now. And what was that shit about no one having girlfriends, what about you and Tracy?"

"Tracy? She's just my recent toy." Suri replied.

"You are such a little whore." Thirteen said sharply.

"And you are stupid!" Suri threw back. "Don't you understand how things work here?"

"Look, I know that we are in hell, but I will _not _sleep around here. I respect myself enough to not let that happen." Thirteen hugged herself protectively.

"Like you respected yourself enough to not them that mobster rape you?" Suri shot back. Thirteen could have punched her. The remembrances of that night flew back and her eyes started to water more.

"Shut up, that's so different." Thirteen spat back.

"No, it's not. Tell me, _Remy_, did you fight back, at all?" Suri asked.

"Yes!" Thirteen practically yelled. But then she realized that she didn't really. She fought back as much as a 120 something pound woman could. But then she gave up and gave in. Suri noticed Thirteen's facial expression change.

"See I told you." Suri got closer to Thirteen and she gulped. "You didn't stop him from doing that to you."

Thirteen pushed her away. "Just shut up. I can't believe you wouldn't even pretend to be empathetic. Me and you are in the same place."

"Yes, but I know how to use the system. I am going to get out of this place soon." Suri said.

This struck a chord in Thirteen. "What?"

"Never mind." Suri replied quickly.

Thirteen couldn't take it. She pressed Suri's slender body up against the outside of the bathroom door. Suri grunted and chuckled.

"Hey, hey Remy. I don't like it this rough." She said.

Remy ignored her and pressed her harder against the wall. "Tell me what you meant, how are you getting out of here?"

"Everyone can get out." Suri struggled to say. "If they follow the rules."

"What rules?" Remy said.

"Look, you'll have to let go of me." Suri replied.

Remy let go of Suri and took her hands of the girl's arms. "Ok, now tell me."

"Me and couple of girls are close to freedom. I guess that's why they got you and the blonde to replace us."

"_Allison_." Remy corrected her.

"Well anyway, if you follow the rules and get to be good you can get… promoted." Suri said.

"Promoted?" Remy cocked her head to the side.

"You know Popi, that bitch of a red head?" Suri asked.

"Yea…"

"She's almost at the highest promotion. That's why she seems to have power. I'm one step below her and a couple girls are either my rank or one lower." Suri continued. "Once you get to the highest rank you are considered one of the guys. You have so much freedom in the house. All the other girls are pretty much your bitches and when you get that high of a rank, the guys either let you go or give you enough freedom that you could just run away."

"Don't they get in trouble? Don't people go to the cops afterwards?" Thirteen asked.

"Not unless you want the numerous hit men they have working for them after you." Suri said.

"So that's how it works." Thirteen said.

"Yea." Suri said.

"Why do you want to be with me so much, Suri?" Thirteen asked her.

"You're hot." Suri said with a half smile.

Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Just to let you know…" Suri started. Thirteen looked at her. "Being with a high ranker makes you one too."

"You think I'm going to sleep with you to raise my rank? Are you high?"

Suri chuckled. "Not right now."

"I'm not doing that to Allison." Thirteen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you're smart enough." Suri said. "you'll figure out what to do." She threw her hair over her shoulder.

Thirteen looked at her in amazement. How can so much evil fit into this small girl?

"We better get to buying the stuff, before they suspect something." Suri said.

"Yea." Thirteen said as she watched Suri walk away. "Oh wait," Suri turned around. "Where are we?"

Suri smiled. "We're on our way to Florida hun."

**The end! Of this chapter. This one is longer than my others because I just started and was on a roll! Ha well I really really hope you like it so far! Please review and thanks for sticking with me this long! Oh and check out my new Thirteen-centric one shot. It'll be up soon!**


	14. Trustless

**Sold****  
chapter 14  
**

**A/N: So it's been a while! Thank you for being patient with me! I've just been sooo busy. There will be many more chapters to come. Ha, I hope that makes you happy.  
Please enjoy and review!  
**

Thirteen and Suri climbed back on the bus. The two handed the bags of items to the men and walked back to their seats.

Thirteen ignored the glances she received from all the girls as she walked past.

She sat next to Cameron and to her surprise Cameron was not asleep.

"You took a long time." She said matter of factly when Thirteen sat down.

"Sorry. There was a lot of stuff to get." Thirteen settled into her seat and tried to close her eyes. Cameron nodded and looked out the window. The parking lot was vacant. The only car in the parking lot was a beat up truck, probably belonging to the cashier.

Cameron let out a shallow warm breath and a cloud of mist appeared on the dark blue window glass. She put a delicate pointer finger tip up to the glass and began to draw.

Thirteen opened her eyes for a moment and saw Cameron.

"What are you drawing?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know." Cameron sighed dreamily. Her finger moved and looped until a picture could be recognized.

Thirteen shifted in her seat to see it better. "Oh, it's a stethoscope."

"Yea." Cameron removed her finger and watched as her picture was erased by the moisture drying."Remember when that was our life?"

Thirteen didn't know what to do so she hugged the girl comfortingly. "It still is. We're going to get out of here. I promise."

Cameron moved out of her embrace and shifted to face the brunette. "You can't promise that."

"Cameron, I'm trying to be positive about this."

"I want to be realistic," Cameron said. "We're not getting out of this anytime soon."

Thirteen wanted to tell Cameron about what Suri said but she decided to wait. Cameron was beyond having a reasonable conversation with right now.

Detective Stabler and Detective Benson drove out towards Cameron's apartment yesterday morning, hoping to see Remy's car.

They had in fact found the car slumped in a ditch on the side of the road. They looked inside the car's backseat and found a short brown hair. They took it for DNA testing. They also noticed shoe prints headed into the field next to the road. The foot prints were hard to follow because some were of the girl's high heels. They only had the indents of the patted parts of the front and the tip of the heels imbedded in the soil.

Benson and Stabler followed the footprints until they reached the forest.

"They could have gone anywhere after they reached the woods." Stabler said, noticing the foot prints were beginning to fade.

Benson kneeled on the dirt and nodded. "We need search dogs out here."

"I'll call."

The bus' wheels continued to turn on their way down south.

Suri had moved up to the front seats with the guys because they wanted to talk to her about her duties in Florida.

"Florida is so far away." Cameron said. She was sprawled out on the seats with her legs up and rested on Thirteen's thighs.

"Yea," Thirteen said, sliding her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe we're going there. Why?"

"Cover their tracks maybe?" Cameron said.

"But why wouldn't they tell us?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know. How did you even find out?" Cameron asked.

"Suri told me in the store." Thirteen replied.

"You're getting pretty close with her, aren't you?" Cameron asked after a second of hesitation.

Thirteen looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Cameron said suddenly. "Should it?"

Thirteen shot her another look. "No."

Cameron bit at her thumb nail. "Alright."

"Great." Thirteen said. "You don't believe me."

"No, I do. I just know how persuasive you can be." Cameron replied.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this conversation is going?" Thirteen asked.

"It's just that, that girl seems to really like you." Cameron said.

"Cameron, she's seventeen. I would never-"

"That's what you say now." Cameron interrupted.

"Cameron!" Thirteen raised her voice a little. "Nothing is going to happen. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Fine, I do." Cameron said.

Thirteen let out a frustrated sigh. She leaned over to Cameron so her face was only a few inches from the blonde's. She smiled lightly and kissed Cameron for a few seconds. She pulled away and Cameron smiled at her. That sweet smile made Thirteen's heart melt. She leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sight of Suri standing above them. She pulled away.

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Suri smirked. Thirteen shot a piercing stare at her. Suri laughed slightly and sat back next to the sleeping Tracy.

Upon seeing Suri, Cameron sat back normally and scooted away from Thirteen.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked.

"I just want to relax." Cameron replied.

Thirteen bit her lip and nodded. She looked up the row and saw some girls playing poker. This piqued her interest. She stood up without saying anything to Cameron and began to walk down the isle.

She stopped when she reached the group. There was a cute brunette that looked fairly tired, a busty blonde, and a young Latina girl. There was also an Indian girl that looked to be about twenty. Her beauty almost stopped Thirteen in her tracks.

"Hey," Thirteen said. The girls looked up at her and the young cute brunette smiled.

"Hey!" The brunette said with a adorably thick southern accent.

"You're, Remy right?" The busty blonde asked.

"Yea…" Thirteen replied as she plopped down in a seat.

"We've heard a lot about you." The Latina girl said.

"Is that a good thing?" Thirteen asked, trying to chuckle a little.

The girls exchanged glances. The brunette spoke up.

"Never mind, I'm Dorothy." Dorothy said, trying to change the subject.

Thirteen tried not to think too much about that and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Aubrey," Dorothy said, pointing to the blonde. "Maya," She gestured to the Latina girl. "And this is Shailene," She finished with the Indian beauty.

"People call me Shai." Shai said.

Thirteen replied with a nod and a smile. _Damn. She's pretty cute._

"Well, you came up here to play poker I presume?" Aubrey spoke up.

"Uh, yea." Thirteen said.

"Good." Aubrey replied.

"Don't be fooled by Dorothy's cute face," Maya whispered to Thirteen. "She'll rob you of every cent you have."

Thirteen nodded with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to watch out for that 5'3 killer."

Maya lightly laughed.

The girls watched as Aubrey shuffled the deck.

Thirteen had to wonder how these girls had money with them. She had kept the change in her pockets from the supermarket. Suri had taken half and she had taken half. Suri said they never got caught doing that and Thirteen trusted her. But how did these four women get enough to play poker?

Thirteen sat back and took the cards in her hands. She almost wished she had some alcohol to gulp while she played.

**End of Chapter 14! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. PLEASE leave a review to tell me what you think. I love comments, questions, and suggestions.**


	15. Kelly

**Sold**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: It has been FOREVER since I updated this, but I want all of you to know that I am still very interested in this story and I plan to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, Thirteen, or Cameron, unfortunately.**

**Summary: Thirteen begins to feel the pressure as her relationship with Cameron starts to become unstable. Cameron is worried about Thirteen but is more worried about a new girl that the men like to see her with.**

**P.S.- I don't mention any cities in Florida to avoid offending anyone who may actually live in those places : ) I chose Florida as a totally random place.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW! …. I would really like more than one review this time…**

Thirteen lost her five dollars and ninety two cents of change from the convenience store in the first ten minutes of the game.

"I told you." Maya chuckled. Thirteen glanced at her with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess Remy's out." Dorothy chuckled lightly. Remy nodded and started to get up, but then a slender hand touched hers. Remy looked up to see Suri's deep brown eyes looking into hers.

"No, here," Suri smiled. "I'll spot you." She pulled out a ten dollar bill. Remy was taken aback.

"No thanks." Remy replied quickly, snapping out of Suri's new found charm.

"You sure?" Suri asked again with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Remy stood up, sliding past her slightly shorter twin. She made a hasty exit in order to get to Cameron.

The girls still sitting in the poker circle looked at Suri curiously. Suri looked away for a second, almost… embarrassed.

"What was that?" Maya was the first to say something.

Suri sat down in the seat Remy was in. "Don't ask."

"Has the impossible finally occurred? Has Suri finally found a girl she can't score with?" Aubrey leaned back, shuffling her cards in her hands. Suri glared at her.

"Shut up, Aubrey." Suri scowled.

"I wouldn't go there, Suri." Dorothy said. "She seems pretty close to that cute blonde."

Suri looked at Dorothy with a look that says, mind your own business. "Of course she is, Dory."

"You're playing with fire." Maya put in. Suri was finally done with this. She stood up.

"Girls, you obviously don't know what I'm capable of, at least not the full extent of it." Suri looked at all four of the girls with an evil smirk then turned around to join Tracy, who had just woken up.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTTCTC

The ride was a long one. Thirteen tried to make sure she didn't look at Suri _at all_.

Suri ignored this. Suri knew that Thirteen would not be an easy conquest, that she would take time. Lucky for her, Suri had all the time in the world.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

The bus was moving quickly through a sketchy city scene. It was dark but the neon lights advertizing various strip clubs and bars lit the way for the large tour bus. For something that should be kept secret, the bus filled with sex slaves was very noticeable. Of course, no one knew who was in the bus.

Cameron looked out the window, she had just woken up and was happy that Thirteen was asleep right next to her. She needed to trust that Suri wouldn't be an issue.

Thirteen began to stir and slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights. She moaned and buried her face the crease in Cameron's neck. Her lips kissed her neck once then moaned again.

"It's so bright. Turn off the lights." Thirteen groaned.

"No can do. They don't have an off switch." Cameron lightly giggled. Thirteen circled her arms around Cameron's waist and snuggled a little bit closer. Cameron was surprised by this, but in a good way.

Thirteen looked over the seats to the front because she heard some shuffling. The men stood up, attracting the attention of all the girls.

"Okay, we're here." The bus driver yelled. His name was Owen, one of the gouges in this machine.

"Get up! You have five minutes to gather yourselves. We will be entering this club. Security will be everywhere. If you don't understand, consult someone who does." Rick yelled. Thirteen stood up and stretched.

Thirteen spun around only to be met with Suri's tired face. She ran a hand through her thickish hair.

"Morning, love." Suri whispered with a wink. Before Thirteen could protest Suri pushed past her towards the front of the bus.

Cameron didn't see that and Thirteen was thankful. She didn't need any more drama right now.

Thirteen followed far behind with Cameron close on her tail.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Thirteen's mind was swimming when she stepped into the strip club. She definitely noticed the young women sliding up and down the poles on the main stage. A pink glow illuminated the large room and music blasted so loud that voices were drowned out. The girls dancing on the stage were wearing anything from a sexy cop uniform to only and bra and thong. Thirteen couldn't help but be a little turned on by all of this.

Cameron was pushed into the building by one of the strong men. She bumped into Thirteen and then looked at the main stage too. She cleared her throat quietly.

Suri walked past them and disappeared into the large crowd quickly, followed closely by one of the tall brunette men. His name was Wren. Thirteen looked at the back of Suri's head as it grew smaller and farther away.

"Come with me." A tall blonde man pulled on Cameron's arm.

"What?" Cameron pulled back. "No!"

The man, Nick, grabbed her arm again, this time tighter.

Thirteen turned around and grabbed Cameron's hand. "What are you doing?" She asked Nick.

"The guys what Allison to meet someone."

That was the last thing Thirteen heard before Cameron's hand was pulled from her own. Thirteen tried to follow Nick and Cameron through the people but it was too crowded and soon Thirteen was lost. Before she could find her way back to the front door she felt a thin but forceful hand grab hers.

Thirteen didn't realize it was Suri until she was being pulled towards the bathroom and she saw her bleach blonde hair when one of the moving spot lights glided across them.

"Suri! Let me go!" Thirteen yelled. Suri ignored her and pulled her into the bathroom.

"So," Suri said once the door closed. She let go of Thirteen's hand and walked over to the mirror.

"Why the hell did you pull me in here?" Thirteen asked, subtly inspecting her own reflection. Despite her shower this morning, she looked rough.

"I want to warn you about something, like the good friend I am." Suri smirked and leaned against the bathroom sink counter. It was dirty as hell.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "And?" _Suri had better make this quick_, Thirteen thought, _someone could come in any second._

"The guys are introducing Allison to Kelly." Suri replied.

"Who's Kelly?" Thirteen asked.

Suri chuckled. "A legend. And she's barely nineteen." Thirteen didn't like the way this sounded. She motioned for Suri to continue. "She's the hottest thing I've ever seen. She started with us but the owner of this club picked her up on our tour last year."

"Why do I care though?" Thirteen responded, trying to sound detached.

"Kelly is not only absolutely stunning, she is very manipulative and conniving."

"You don't say?" Thirteen said with an upward inflection. Suri rolled her eyes.

"Listen," Suri said. "Just watch out. The men _really_ want Allison and her to hit it off."

"Wouldn't this be _good _for you?" Thirteen asked. "Since, you know, you're trying to get into my pants and everything."

Suri laughed. "I like a good chase, Remy. I don't need you coming to me, crying that Kelly stole your girl." Thirteen gave her a disgusted look.

"I appreciate your _concern_." Thirteen scowled. "But I'm not worried."

Suri nodded in understanding. "Okay, you're choice. Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that Suri strutted to the swinging door and pushed it open, leaving Thirteen alone with her thoughts.

Thirteen turned to the mirror again. She turned on the faucet, letting the cool water run through her fingers. She closed her hands together and let the water pool in her palms. She splashed the water in her face, gasping a little at the cold making contact with her skin. Thirteen washed her face. When she was done, she grabbed for a paper towel and wiped her face dry.

Thirteen looked at her reflection. She saw her dark brown hair, looking more like a black color everyday. She ran five long fingers through her hair, and sighed.

She finally looked away when she heard someone coming in.

Thirteen had to stop her jaw from dropping to the floor when she saw the blond beauty in front of her.

In her high heels, this goddess stood an inch or so taller than Thirteen. She had piercing green eyes, pink pouted lips and the most perfect body, with curves in all the right places. Thirteen's eyes scanned over her curves and the pink bra-corset-panties outfit that was covering them. Thirteen dry swallowed then bowed her head slightly and made an effort to get out there.

As Thirteen was about to reach the door, a slender, well manicured hand grabbed her arm. Thirteen's breath hitched in her throat. Their eyes met for just a second before Thirteen had to look away.

A light chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "You're Remy, right?" A mature yet playful voice asked.

Thirteen was caught off guard. In her previous life, people would know her as Thirteen. Her previous life at PPTH was so far away now though.

"…yes…" Thirteen finally replied. The girl's hand hasn't moved. "Are you… Kelly?" Thirteen's bravery surprised her.

"I guess you've heard of me." Kelly chuckled. "I've heard of you too." Then, Kelly's hand let go of Thirteen's arm.

"Oh?" Thirteen said, trying to sound put together.

"Yea, I just met this girl, Allison." Kelly said. Thirteen's ears perked up. "She said you could be found where Suri was." Thirteen couldn't help getting a little annoyed with this comment. "And she said that you two were brought here together, and that you're together now." _God Allison, tell her our whole life story._

"Mhmm. Funny, Allison usually isn't so open with strangers." Thirteen chuckled nervously.

Kelly laughed out loud. "Well, we're not exactly strangers _now_." Thirteen's eyes pierced into Kelly's.

"What?"

"Never mind." Kelly winked and walked into one of the stalls.

Thirteen left quickly, she needed to find a different blonde beauty.

**I really hope that you liked this chapter! It took me about four hours total and I really wanted to bring back this story in a good way. I am definitely finishing this. It will take a while, but it will be finished eventually. If I get a good amount of reviews I will update super soon! I love feedback! **


	16. The Stage

**Sold**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a few months since the last update, but here I am! Thank you for all the reviews! I've finally broken 100! It's a pretty amazing feeling. I'm happy to know people are still interested in this fic. I was worried that no one would care anymore : ( haha, well here is chapter 16.**

Thirteen made her way through the sweaty crowd. She wanted to find Cameron and ask her what really happened between her and the five foot seven goddess she just met.

Thirteen searched as well as she could with the strobe lights flashing. Every blonde looked like Cameron from the back. _I almost wish Suri was here to help me look_. Thirteen quickly shook off that thought. Thirteen pushed through the crowd.

Thirteen scanned the faces for Cameron's. All the sudden, a man's hand was clamped on her arm. She turned around quickly and saw the same blonde man that sent Allison away.

"Nick is it?" Remy spat out. "Where's Allison?" She hissed.

"Just come with me, they want you on stage." Nick said gruffly. He pulled her along.

Remy tried to peel his fingers off her arm but he just pressed harder. Thirteen was sure he would leave a bruise.

"If it makes you happy, Allison is back there too." Nick said in a mocking tone. Remy couldn't tell if he was serious are not but she decided that she should just go with him instead of trying to pull away.

Thirteen and Nick made their way to the backstage entrance door.

Thirteen was shoved through the door and greeted hastily by none other than Popi. A shiver went down her spine. She looked behind her but Nick wasn't there anymore. She could assume that Allison wasn't coming either.

The backstage area had black walls and black floors. Different colored lights flashed as half dressed girls scurried around trying to get to the different stages. Popi's red hair looked fiery under the red and yellow lights.

"Why, hello." Popi's eyes scanned Thirteen. She was wearing heels that gave her two extra inches so she towered over the brunette. "We will need to get you out of those frumpy sweatpants. You can keep the gold tank top though." She smirked and turned on her heels. Her heels clicked as she walked away. Thirteen started after her and grabbed her arm. Popi spun back around.

"Where's Allison?" Thirteen asked fiercely. "I know you know, so don't tell me you don't."

Popi smirked again. God Thirteen wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. "Allison is in the wardrobe room if you really want to talk to her."

Thirteen didn't stick around. She made her way quickly to the door that was labeled "wardrobe".

Thirteen pushed open the door to find Cameron sitting in front of a dimly lit vanity. The warm lights cast a melancholy like glow on her golden hair. Thirteen's breath caught in her throat when she saw Cameron's beautifully sad face in the dirty mirror. Thirteen slowly walked up to her until her face was visible in the mirror.

Cameron smiled when she saw Thirteen. The smile wasn't forced but it looked it.

"What are you doing in here?" Thirteen asked curiously as she moved to stand in front of the blonde.

"They want me to dye my hair." Cameron said. Her eyes were sad but her mouth had the appearance of submission and acceptance.

Thirteen just looked at her for a second. "Why?" She finally asked, taking one of Cameron's golden locks in her hand.

"I don't know." Cameron huffed out. "They brought me in here and told me to get ready for Roxanne. Apparently she's the make-up artist."

The light from the shimmering bulbs illuminated Thirteen's already piercing eyes as they darted around Cameron's face. "What color?"

Cameron shook her head. "They didn't tell me. They just said that they wanted me to have a whole new look."

Thirteen clenched her jaw. "They're trying to detach you from who you are."

"They can dye my hair." Cameron looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's not going to change who I am. It's not like I haven't dyed it before."

Thirteen gave her a closed mouth smile. "It's going to be fine." Thirteen opened her arms to Cameron and the older woman fell into them. Thirteen squeezed the small girl and took in a deep breath to smell her hair.

Cameron smiled into Thirteen's warm neck. She held on tight to the younger woman.

Thirteen slowly pulled away and smiled at her. "I actually came in here to ask you about something."

"Yea?" Cameron said.

"Do you know a girl named Kelly?" Thirteen asked.

"No, is she one of the girls here?" Cameron asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror again.

Thirteen was taken aback. "Oh, because I talked to her in the bathroom and she said that you two talked."

"I don't know who she is." Cameron shrugged.

Thirteen's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what Kelly had said, and why she would have said it if it wasn't true. Then she remembered what Suri had said about Kelly being manipulative. She should have known; if _Suri_ thinks someone is manipulative, then they most definitely are. She figured Suri must have told Kelly all of that stuff about them. God, had she actually trusted that little bitch?

Cameron looked at Thirteen quizzically. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by someone opening the door.

Zack, Popi and Nick walked in. They were with a woman with jet black hair who had to be Roxanne.

"Hello," Zack smiled as he approached the girls. "I'm glad that both of you are here. I have an idea and I would like to know what you two think of it."

Cameron looked at Thirteen who had a stoic but clever look on her face.

Zack continued when he didn't receive an answer. "We are taking just a few girls along with us on our tour. The rest will return to the mansion on the bus." Zack looked to Popi.

"We want to take you two." Popi finished.

"We're flattered?" Thirteen spat out.

"You don't understand, Remy." Popi said. "If you come with us, you won't have to go back to the dungeon like bunk rooms," She finished with an inviting upwards inflection.

"No." Cameron said. Thirteen glanced at Cameron.

"No?" Zack said, raising his eyebrow. Popi looked at him and made a quick decision. She touched his shoulder and pushed him back. She whispered in his ear.

"Just let me talk to them, okay?" Popi suggested. Zack nodded left the room with Nick, leaving Roxanne and Popi there with Allison and Remy.

Popi approached the girls slowly, a wickedly clever smirk on her lips. "Okay, just listen." Thirteen and Cameron glanced at Roxanne, who was in the corner opening the box of hair products she brought with her. Popi noticed, "Roxanne doesn't speak English, she's from Russia."

Thirteen put her hands on her hips and stood up straighter. "Popi, we're not going anywhere with you guys. We want to get out of here, not extend our stay."

Popi clicked her tongue once on the roof of her mouth. "Unfortunately, that's not an option. And I really don't want to make the guys force you to come."

Cameron glanced at Thirteen. "Then don't." Thirteen remarked.

"Our tour goes to many exotic places. Haven't you always wanted to see Singapore?" Popi raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Thirteen huffed out a breath. Going to Singapore has always been a dream of hers; but she didn't want it this way.

"No thanks." Remy clenched her jaw.

"Why do you even want us?" Cameron asked. She eyed Roxanne who had a few bottles of hair dye arranged near her.

"Is that even a question?" Popi chuckled. "Look, Suri wants Remy to go and the guys want to bring along Kelly, which means that we need you too." She said to Allison.

Cameron didn't even care to understand Popi. She just looked at Remy who knew exactly what to say.

"We are not going." Remy crossed her arms over her chest.

Popi smirked insidiously. "Fine, Zack! Nick!" Nick and Zack walked in. "We're bringing you along because we know you will make us a lot of money." Popi said.

"Girls," Zack started. "I don't think you understand how much better this is than where you are now."

Cameron stood up from her chair. "What's so much better?" Cameron asked, clearly uninterested in the answer. "We're still stuck with you assholes."

"Whoa, those are fighting words, Allison." Zack said. Then he leaned over and whispered into Popi's ear. Then Popi grabbed Remy's hand and began to pull her out of the dressing room.

"Let go of me!" Remy grunted as she was being pulled away. Nick followed close behind her, blocking her from Cameron as they left.

Cameron stood her ground and dry swallowed.

Zach approached her. "I would like to see you as a brunette." He reached out and touched her hair. "It would be a whole new look."

Cameron silently thanked whoever was up there that he chose a color she had been for nearly thirty years of her life.

"Roxanne," Zack said. Then he said something in Russian that Cameron couldn't quite make out.

Then Cameron saw Roxanne approaching her with a bottle of hair dye.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Nick pushed Remy into a different dressing room down the hall from Allison.

"Thanks Nick." Popi smiled as she motioned for him to leave.

"Yes," Remy added. "Thank you." She scoffed and walked to a different corner of the room. Nick left Popi and Remy alone. Remy turned around to see Popi opening a closet on the other side of the dressing room. The wooden doors flew open as the redhead began to search through its contents.

Thirteen leaned against the wall of the room in exhaustion. "You don't have to do this." She said, eyeing Popi from across the room.

Popi turned around to glance at the brunette before her. "You think you're the only one who doesn't like where they are?" Popi huffed out, almost so quietly that Thirteen couldn't hear. "Using you and your friend is the only way I can get out of here. It's nothing personal," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can you say it's not personal? Thirteen shot daggers at her through her eyes. "Don't you know the hell we've gone through?" Her eyes got softer and she approached Popi slowly. "I'm sure you do." Thirteen whispered and ran her eyes over the girl before her. "You probably know it better than any of us."

Popi dry swallowed at tried to ignore the kindness she was getting from Thirteen. "Don't try to soften me up." Popi said quickly. Then she turned around and grabbed what she was looking for in the closet. She threw the push-up bra and the matching panties at Thirteen without looking at her. "Pumps are in the chest over there." Popi pointed towards a metal chest next to the vanity. "Be ready to go in five." She mumbled as she scurried out the door, slamming it shut.

Thirteen watched her leave then glanced at the lingerie in her hands.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

After Thirteen had changed, she was pulled to the main stage by Nick. She had no idea what she was going to do once she got up there.

The rainbow spotlights burned her retinas. She squinted when she finally stood on the stage. All she could see were heads and the runway in front of her where a tall thin pole stood.

As Thirteen approached the pole, she thought of the time that she told House that she would become a stripper at Chase's bachelor party, just so she could get invited. A pang of sadness crushed her heart as she grabbed for the cold metal of the pole.

Cat calls and hoots and hollaring surrounded Thirteen as she circled the pole. Honestly, Thirteen became intoxicated by the lights and sounds. Thirteen had seen plently of strip teases in her life, so she was no virgin to the strip joint scene- she had just never been the one dancing half naked.

Thirteen slid down the pole, her back against the cold metal. She moved one hand above her head and swirved her hips to the blaring music. She threw her head back as she stood back up, swinging one long leg back to hug the pole.

Then, she spun around was taken aback to see Suri approaching her on the stage. Thirteen steps stuttered when she saw Suri wearing next to nothing and getting closer to her.

Suri smirked and clenched her hand around the pole Thirteen was next to. Suri spun around it, and when she got to Thirteen she moved her hands to grab the pole around her so her arms had Thirteen trapped between her and the pole.

The audience was yelling so loudly that it could deafen ears.

Suri began to sway closer the Thirteen, until her hips touched the brunette's. Thirteen squirmed and pushed her butt closer to the pole and farther away from Suri's body.

Thirteen pushed Suri's hips away with her hands. Suri backed away from Thirteen and turned her attention to an excited gentleman in the front row. Thirteen cursed all the way to the backstage.

Thirteen pushed through the crowd of half dressed girls, waiting to go on. She found the bathroom backstage and shut herself in one of the stalls. She didn't sit down. She didn't have to pee, she had to figure out what the hell just happened.

Thirteen paced in that little room, back and forth. She ran her hand through her hair a million times. She bit her thumbnail as she thought anxiously about what had happened on the stage. She hated herself for pole dancing for those men, she hated herself for letting Suri come so close to her, but most of all she hated herself for liking it. Thirteen flew open the stall door and walked to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Thirteen's eyes were tired and her hair was a mess. _How did I let Suri get to me like that? And it was pretty hot..._

"Fuck, I'm a child molester." Thirteen said into the mirror. She shook her head to unrattle the crazy thoughts coursing through it.

Thirteen clenched the side of the sink with her hands until the knuckles turned white. Then, the bathroom door swung open. Thirteen's mouth went dry when she saw who it was.

Cameron stood in front of her with beautiful flowing brown hair. Thirteen stood up a little straighter and took her hands off the sink.

"Allison,"


	17. Deal

**Sold**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Hello readers! I have come to the conclusion that you all want a happy ending, as do I. I am trying, I promise! Well, here is chapter 17!**

**Just to clarify, Stabler and Benson found Thirteen's car the day before the day going on right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SVU or House M.D. characters.**

Cameron walked into the bathroom, eyeing Thirteen closely. "I feel tired." She started. Thirteen was going to open her mouth to say something but Cameron beat her to it. "I don't know where we are, and I feel useless." She was now close enough to Thirteen to take her hands in her own. "I know I've been shutting you out."

"I haven't been total present either." Thirteen replied quickly. "But we can't expect each other to be like we would be at home."

Cameron nodded. "I know you went on stage." Thirteen was going to say something again but this time Cameron put her finger on the girl's lips. "And I would have done the same thing if I had to, like you did."

Thirteen didn't know if Cameron knew the specifics of what happened, but she wasn't going to push it.

Cameron moved her finger to trace the younger woman's jaw. Then she let the rest of her hand cup Thirteen's face. "I need to know that we will get out of this."

"I promise that we will." Thirteen said, her jaw quivering a little bit. She could feel her eyes getting misty.

Cameron pulled Thirteen into a tight hug, clinging to the younger woman. "And I also need you to let me be the strong one every once in a while." She pulled away a little to see Thirteen's face. Cameron immediately noticed that the younger woman's eyes were tearing up.

Thirteen gave Cameron a half smile. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she buried her head into Cameron's neck.

"Deal," Thirteen said in a muffled voice. Cameron rubbed her back and let the younger girl cry lightly in her arms.

"Suri!" Popi's angry holler could be heard a mile away. Suri was stepping into the backstage area. She threw Popi an annoyed glare as she made her way to one of the wardrobe rooms. "Don't ignore me!"

Suri turned around and put her arms over her barely covered chest. "What?" She said as Popi approached her.

"I could deal with it when you flirted with Remy. I was fine with you wanting to bring her on our tour. But that little stunt you just pulled, way too fucking far!" Popi shouted at her.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy about this." Suri chuckled, obviously not taking any of this seriously.

"If you want her to go on the tour then you need to stop giving her reasons to hate you, or worse, like you so much that she won't go because she's afraid. We don't want to force her to go, but we will have to if you keep pulling this shit." Popi put her hands on her hips.

"She's not going to want to go either way. We're already a few states away from where we got her and Allison. She's not going to go any further away without a struggle." Suri replied. "So whatever I do, it won't make a difference."

"Just don't get yourself in too deep." Popi warned. "You know what happened with Kelly."

Suri raised an eyebrow. "You're _worried_ about me? Aw, that's sweet." She said sarcastically. "But I can take care of myself." Suri turned around and started walking away.

"Next time you see her," Popi called out. "Tell her we leave in the morning!"

**Meanwhile with the detectives, Benson and Stabler:**

"His name is Christopher Tolerajos." Detective Olivia Benson said as she approached Detective Elliot Stabler with a file. "He was convicted of soliciting a minor with the intent of harm. He's also the brains behind one of the largest sex slave auctions in the east."

The squat car was parked next to Thirteen's mini-cooper. Elliot was leaning against the squat car as he took the file from Olivia. "So, he takes Remy and Allison, and then he sells them at his auction. He earns a pretty penny but never has to get his hands too dirty."

"He has middle men. Someone else must have gotten the girls out of the car. We got the DNA samples from the vehicle already, right?" Olivia asked as she glanced into the window of the mini-cooper.

"Yea, name didn't come up in the server." Elliot replied.

"The hair could have belonged to any one of Remy's colleagues." Olivia responded, cleaning off her sunglasses.

"They got DNA from all the ones we interviewed, and none of them matched." Elliot replied.

"Alright, we need to find the house that the girls were auctioned off in." Olivia said as she unlocked their squat car. "We find the house, we find Christopher."

They got into the car and drove back to headquarters in order to strategize.

Suri walked into the wardrobe room, fluffing her hair up to give it more volume. She was about to grab a new lipstick from the vanity when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Remy.

Once Remy saw Suri, she averted her eyes and went to grab her clothes as quickly as possible. This was the room that she had changed in before the show.

Suri walked towards the door and shut it. Remy turned her head to her as she was grabbing her tank top. She picked up the rest of her clothes then she approached Suri.

"Allison's waiting for me." Remy said, pursing her lips and staring straight into her eyes.

"Don't you want to talk?" Suri asked, turning her head to the side and clicking her tongue on the last word. She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Okay," Remy said, resting on one hip. "You wanna talk? Fine. Stay away from me." She clenched her jaw, making a pulse point jut out for a second.

Suri lifted a finger to trace down Remy's arm. "Why would I do that?" Remy watched her finger trail up to her shoulder then move to her collar bone. Remy's breath hitched in her throat as she glanced back up to meet Suri's eyes. Suri removed her hand and opened the door. "We're leaving in the morning."

Remy shifted her gaze to the hallway and pushed past the blonde to get out. Suri closed the door quickly behind Remy, not saying another word.

Remy made her way to Allison, who was leaning against the wall, a frown written on her features. When she saw Remy, she stood up straighter and gave her a half smile. "Got your stuff?"

Remy held up her clothes and nodded. When Remy heard Popi's voice call her name she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She spun around to see the woman approaching them.

"You two, come with me." Popi said. They glanced to each other and then agreed to follow Popi. She lead them through the hallway to the other end where there was a tall black door with a passcode lock. Popi imputed the right code into the door and it unlatched. She pushed it open to reveal a long flight of poorly lit stairs. "There's a private room up there. Use it for whatever. You should get some sleep. I'll be up later with Suri and Kelly." Popi then pushed the two women through the door and latched it tight.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	18. Ecstasy

**Sold**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: I never thought I would be the one to update this story twice within the same day, but here I am again! Please leave a review! I love love love feedback.**

**This chapter deals mostly with personal feelings and such. There's a lot of relationship stuff with Thirteen and Cameron, and Suri and Kelly.**

Without a word, the two women climbed the stairs. At the top of the stairs was another door. It was metal and heavy. Remy pushed it open with a grunt.

Cameron walked through the door, eyeing a king bed that was flush against the wall. There were two beds in the room that were both canopies. The ceiling was a dome that acted as an umbrella for the whole circular room. The walls were painted a dull white that contrasted with the black comforters on the beds.

Cameron watched Thirteen close the door as she sat on the best on the left most side of the room.

The taller woman threw her clothes on the bed. She turned her back to Cameron and began removing her lingerie bra.

Cameron turned her head and stared at the ground. The bra dropped on the ground and Thirteen put her arm over her chest when she turned back around to grab the tank top. She glanced at Cameron for a second before turning around again to pull on the shirt.

"You should sleep," Thirteen said as she pulled on her sweatpants. Cameron glanced at her and nodded.

The newly brunette doctor crawled to the further most side of the bed and pulled the covers over herself. "You coming?" She asked as she laid on her left side and looked at her companion. Thirteen looked at Cameron and nodded.

"Just give me a second." Thirteen walked to the other side of the room. She explored the area by looking under the other bed and threw the small window between the two. "Al, you should see this." She waved for Cameron to come towards the window.

Cameron climbed off the bed and joined Thirteen by the window. She stood on her tip toes and looked through it.

The view of the city was incredible. The night had come and the lights on the buildings were illuminated. The street below was busy with people, going into different bars and clubs.

"Wow," Cameron sighed. She moved away from the window and started walking back to the bed. Thirteen watched Cameron before joining her on the bed.

Thirteen settled underneath the covers, facing Cameron and rested her head in her hand, using her elbow to support her. She noticed the tears starting in her companion's eyes.

Cameron buried her face in the pillow for a moment then came up to breath. Her tears had wiped off on the pillowcase. She was laying on her stomach, clutching the pillow and looking directly at Thirteen.

"I can't believe it." Cameron asked, sniffling.

Thirteen gave her a perplexed look.

"I go into cities all the time, hell, we live in one. I travel, not a lot, but _still_. I can't believe that in every place I have gone, there is at least one building like this. There are always young girls and women, forced into this and hiding in these towers. I can't believe how blind I was, how blind the rest of the world is." Cameron wiped her nose.

Thirteen moved closer to Cameron, draping an arm over her waist protectively. "You can't blame yourself for not seeing this world before you were forced into it. If we start doing that, our sanity won't survive long at all."

Cameron nodded as she snuggled even closer to the younger doctor.

Their faces were close enough that Thirteen could feel Cameron's breath on her lips. Thirteen pulled Cameron's hips slightly closer to her own. Cameron looked up at her and touched her cheek.

"It's so hard for me to believe that I never pursued you when we were at home." Cameron said. "But being here, it's made me see, even more, what a remarkable person you are. I couldn't act on my feelings at work because everything was telling me that it was wrong and unprofessional. But now I realize that you are the most _unwrong_ thing in my life." Cameron touched her lips to Remy's, and soon their lips were moving together and their tongues were dancing in a rhythm only known by them.

Thirteen closed her eyes and pulled the other woman even closer. Her lips were soft, the kisses were deep and slow. She let her hand squeeze Cameron comfortingly, eliciting a soft moan from the woman's lips. In this bed, it was warm, soft and safe.

Cameron started to roll on top of Remy, straddling the younger doctor. Remy held her hips and continued kissing her passionately. Cameron's hands started to trail up Thirteen's exposed stomach and her fingers traced the bottom of her tank top.

Thirteen let out a deep moan that shuttered her whole body once Cameron started to message her breasts. Her grip on Cameron's hips grew stronger. Their movements were slow and methodical. Both women knew that neither needed just a good fuck, but they needed to be as close to each other as they physically could be.

Thirteen's hand made its way into Cameron's sweatpants. Before she could penetrate the older woman she gently rolled on top of her. The two women's eyes met and for a second time didn't pass. Thirteen's eyes silently asked Cameron's for entrance and Cameron's eyes silently begged her.

Slowly, Thirteen buried two fingers into Cameron's soaking core.

"Remy!" Cameron's voice was soft but excited. She moaned and arched her back off the bed. Thirteen's fingers seemed to flow in and out of Cameron. She thrust in deep enough to hit the perfect spot and slid out slow enough to send shockwaves through Cameron's body. The older doctor's hands clutched Thirteen's hips, grinding her lower core into them. Thirteen gasped as she felt herself responding more than she expected she would.

"Allison," Thirteen moaned into the Cameron's mouth then continued to kiss her.

Cameron held Thirteen's face in her hands then let them trail to her shoulders. As Thirteen thrust at a faster pace, Cameron's whole body moved on the bed. Both of the doctors' bodies moved together, back and forth.

Cameron threw her head back into the pillow. "Rem, Rem, Rem, Remy!" She moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure that started at her center and cascaded up to her chest. It became a pleasure that she couldn't control. She rode out her orgasm, locking eyes with Thirteen the whole time.

The look in Cameron's eyes pushed Thirteen over the edge and she too found herself moaning in ecstasy.

After both have them had finished, Thirteen buried her face into Cameron's neck. Cameron brought her hand to Thirteen's hair and ran her fingers through it. She used the other arm to wrap around the younger woman.

Thirteen eventually rolled off of Cameron and snuggled back into her arms.

"I think I'm ready for that nap now." Cameron smiled.

"Me too." Thirteen replied, tracing circles on Cameron's skin.

Suri left the stage after her last appearance of the night. She was exhausted. She started shaking the glitter out of the hair as she made her way to her wardrobe room.

"Here, hun," An all too familiar voice echoed in Suri's ears. She turned around to see Kelly standing there with a damp towel. "Wash the stuff off of your face." She extended her hand and gave Suri the towel.

Suri glared at her then grabbed the towel from her hand. She turned back around, continuing her journey to the wardrobe room. She placed her hand on the knob, ready to turn it.

"What, no 'thanks'?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go away, Kelly." Suri said in a bored yet angry tone. She pushed open the door and Kelly hurried into the room before the door could be shut in her face.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" Kelly asked as she leaned against the vanity. She watched as Suri cleaned off her face in the mirror.

"No." Suri said as she wiped away the last of her eyeliner. "Look, I'm leaving early in the morning. So please just leave me alone."

"I'm leaving early too. We're actually going to be roomies I believe." Kelly replied. Suri glanced at her, disbelievingly.

"You're coming with us?" Suri asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Kelly said.

"Well, you can't." Suri said, slamming the towel on the table.

Kelly got closer to Suri, intimidation written in her eyes. "That tour is my ticket out of Florida. It's been a whole fucking year since I've seen the outside of this building."

Suri swallowed nervously. "I'm close to being able to leave," Kelly looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Kelly, I'm going to be free soon. The guys promised me that this tour is the last thing I'll have to do." Her voice was softer, more forlorn.

Kelly put her hands on her hips then looked at Suri. "It will be like old times then, right? I mean, me and you," Kelly moved her hands from her own hips to Suri's. "the main act, like we used to be." Suri looked up at Kelly's painfully gorgeous face. She turned her head away from Kelly.

"I'm going to bed. Please don't come up to the room until I'm asleep." Suri said as she took Kelly's hands off of her hips. "Fast asleep." She added for emphasis. Suri grabbed her sweatpants and golden tank top from the vanity table and exited the room as quickly as possible.

Thirteen murmured into Cameron's neck when she heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Al," Thirteen shook the girl a little to wake her up. Cameron opened her eyes slowly but eventually was able to sit up as Thirteen did.

Thirteen ran a hand through her hair and stared at the door as it opened.

Thirteen was almost annoyed when Suri appeared in the door but the look in Suri's eyes told Thirteen that something was wrong. Suri nor Thirteen said anything to each other. Cameron's eyes shifted between the two, sensing some tension. Suri sank into her bed without a word. Thirteen and Cameron exchanged glances for a second before slipping back into their bed and falling back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. This Doesn't Change Anything

**Sold**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: It's been over a month, I've just been very busy lately. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It's your feedback that makes me want to continue this even more! So I was going back in forth with the decision to actually make Cameron and Thirteen go overseas or not. I really didn't know what to do with them, and that is the main reason that it's been awhile since I've updated. I hope my decision satisfies you or pisses you off enough to leave a review! This chapter will focus on Kelly and Suri, but not to worry, the next one will be purely Cadley! Thank you, and please enjoy : )**

"Hey, move over," Suri heard that same familiar voice. She groaned. Suri began to open her eyes, her vision slowly coming back to her. Then she saw the familiar face.

"Kelly, go away." Suri groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She had accidently moved very close to Kelly in her sleep. She didn't even know until a few moments ago that she and Kelly were sharing a bed. She immediately sat up on her elbows. "Why are you in my bed?" She whisper growled.

"Popi brought me up here a few hours ago and well, since the two hot lovebirds were cuddling in the other bed, the only other place to sleep was here." Kelly replied. She was lying on her right side with her elbow propping herself up and her head rested in her hand.

"Well, great." Suri deadpanned, covering her head in the covers and turning away from Kelly.

"This brings back memories, huh?" Kelly teased, playfully squeezing Suri's hip.

Suri groaned, annoyed. She pushed Kelly's hand away. "Go to sleep, Kelly."

"Why are you so being so cold?" Kelly asked.

"I'm _sorry_," Suri was now sitting up and looking directly at Kelly. "I'm sorry that I don't want to cuddle up to you right now." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Suri, you're such a child." Kelly droned. Suri glared at her.

"How so?" Suri raised an eyebrow.

"You are holding a grudge against me for something that I had no control over. Do you think I wanted to do what I did? This place _changes_ people, Suri." Kelly insisted, moving closer to the younger girl.

"How can you say you had no control? They gave you a choice and you chose against me." Suri snapped back. "I thought you loved me." It was those words that made Kelly look up and into Suri's eyes. The older girl knew that Suri was a deep soul, tormented by what had come of her just a few weeks before they met. Kelly was Suri's first true friend. Kelly knew her way around, the do's and don't's of slave life. She was the one who convinced the men that Suri would only be useful in the kitchen, therefore saving her from an even worse fate. For all she knew, Suri was still a virgin. For all she knew, she saved Suri's life.

"I do." Kelly responded, swallowing hard. "I chose what I had to. Anyone would have done the same in my position."

"I wouldn't have left you, to stay in a lousy strip club in Florida." Suri felt the back of her eyes begin to sting. She knew the tears weren't far away.

Kelly clutched Suri's arm, pulling her closer and eliciting a fearful gasp from the younger blond. "At least all I do here is strip." Suri's eyes searched Kelly's face. "I wasn't going to go back to a life of continuous rape and suffering." She too, was now on the brink of tears.

"And you left me to live that reality on my own." Suri was crying now. She was surprised that neither Allison nor Remy had stirred from sleep. They were still cocooned together, in the pure bliss of slumber.

Kelly locked eyes with Suri once again, but this time she held on to her gaze for a few seconds before continuing. "Were you raped?" She asked with such a hesitation. Seeing Suri's eyes, red and swollen from tears, broke Kelly's heart.

Suri swallowed. "No," She finally responded. And it was true. No male had forced himself upon her. Her female costumers were gentle, knowing her to be young. Suri was lucky in that respect. "But I have suffered."

"I know you have." Kelly rubbed Suri's shoulder. She was surprised when the younger girl did not pull away immediately. Suri actually melted in Kelly's embrace.

Suri could remember the last time she gave herself up to Kelly. She could remember the last time she sunk into this girl's arms. It was the night before Suri was to leave. The next morning, she found out that Kelly would not be joining her.

When Suri's eyes dried and her breathing relaxed, she separated herself from Kelly. "This doesn't change anything," Suri said, moving further to the other side of the bed. "between you and me. Nothing is different."

Kelly nodded solemnly, remembering how Suri could turn from warm to cold in an instant. She was right, nothing had changed.

**Reviews are always welcome! Next chapter up soon!**


	20. Injection

**Sold**

**Chapter 20**

**AN: Dunn Dunn! I am back! What a surprise you may say? I couldn't just _leave _a story that has nearly 50,000 views, now could I? Its really the only successful story I got. And I also love it, and everyone who has been following it for over 2 YEARS now, to pieces! Well, here is the LONG awaited next installment, and thank you again for the support and please drop a review. This ones gonna be longer, I owe it to you guys!**

**p.s.- please forgive me because I am typing this on my phone, there may be some typos :)**

Thirteen woke up with a pile of brown hair in her face and the remnence of the night before made her smile to herself. Then she remembered, she was supposed to leave today. For the first time since they had been abducted, Thirteen didn't care about what happened to them, as long as they were together.

"Hey," Thirteen began to lightly shake Allison out of her sleep. "Allison, wake up."

Allison opened her eyes and turned to face Thirteen. The day dawned on her as well, she knew what was coming. Instead of thinking about it, she buried her face in Thirteen neck, inhaling deeply. She wrapped her arms around Thirteen's slender waist and almost clung there.

Thirteen didn't wish to move her. She glanced around the room and immediatley noticed another blond head next to Suri's in the bed across from them. Both of them were asleep still. Thirteen tried to close her eyes but the thud of a door being slammed open drew everyone out of there dreams.

Popi was standing in the threshhold, a sringe in her hand. Thirteen winced slightly at the look of it.

"Get up!" Popi yelled. Almost simultaniously Suri and Kelly stood next to their bed. Thirteen and Cameron took a few moments longer.

"What's with the needle?" Suri asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I was told to use it if need be." Popi replied, eyeing the two brunettes. "It's a tranquillizer."

Thirteen unconsiously rubbed her neck, she remembered being stabbed with that on their first night. She couldn't even remember how many nights she had been gone. 2? 4? 100?

"Anywho," Popi pulled Thirteen out of her thoughts. "I won't use it if I don't need to." She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Alright, now follow me downstairs. You'll get a quick breakfast, then we're leaving."

Then, Popi was gone as quick as she came. The women stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Thirteen finally said something.

"So, it's really happening then." She murmered. Her hands were shaking, Was there any way to stop this?

"Look," Cameron took Thirteen's shoulders in her hands. She spoke firmly. "We promised each other that we were getting out of here. Don't quit on me now."

Suri scoffed and looked at them. "You can dream but soon enought you'll be in Singapor, dancing in an Asian strip joint, or in Thailand, whoring yourself out to whoever may want you." With that, Suri left the dome shaped room. The other three girls stood there in silence.

Kelly opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She entered the stairwell soon after.

When they were alone, Thirteen kissed Cameron tenderly. "We're together Allison. I just need to be with you."

"Remy, you know that when we get on that plane, we're never coming home, right?" Cameron replied, tears threatening to burst out of her eyes.

"Home is where you are."

Cameron stepped away from Thirteen, a disgusted look on her face. "How can you say that you don't mind being whisked off by _sex trafficers _to _a foreign country_? Damn it, Remy, it sounds like you actually want to go!"

"Of course not!" Remy yelled, tears coming to her too. "But, Allison, what can I do? Please, just tell me and I'll do it!"

Cameron began to cry. "I don't know!" She screamed back. Her breathing was jagged and her hands were shaking trumendously. Thirteen held her close, petting her head.

After the two calmed down, they walked down the flight of stairs more slowly than they ever had.

The food tasted stale and grey. Thirteen glanced at Cameron a few times, but they never caught each other's vision.

They ate quietly. Could it be that just outside of these doors, a bustling city was exsisting around them? Well, it was still dawn, about 3 am. All four of the girls had lazy eyes and the soup spoons didn't plunge into their bowls, instead then fell only to be brought up slowly. Popi entered the kitchen with four black hoodies.

"Put these on." Popi ordered then left.

"How do they plan to fly four sex slaves to Singapor and no one notice?" Allison asked without any enthusiasm.

"Private jet." Suri deadpanned, passing the basket of fruit to Thirteen.

Thirteen's eyes didn't meet Suri's, the remnance of last night still hanging thick in the air. Suri's face no longer showed of dominance, but of anguish. Thirteen averted her gaze from the beautiful blond.

Cameron's eyes shifted around the table. Kelly, Cameron thought, was beautiful. She contemplated why the men wanted them to be a pair. It only took a second for her to realize. Didn't they like her enough with Thirteen? Why did they have to pull them apart? _They're not. _Cameron's thoughts answered. _In their own sick way, they're keeping you together._

**Back at PPTH:**

"Christopher Tolerajos?" House looked dumbfounded and utterly pissed. "You know his _name _and you haven't been able to get _anything _yet? God, I thought this was the Special Victims' Unit, not the Special Needs Unit."

"House!" Cuddy barked. She turned her attention the the detectives. "Please forgive him, he's usually not this big of an asshole." The last word was directed right at House.

"It's fine." Stabler replied calmly. "It's a normal response."

Benson, Stabler, Cuddy and House stood there awkwardly for another moment. They were Cuddy's freshly lit office. The sub Cuddy hired had gone home with the flu, thrusting Cuddy back into her old schedule. But she cancelled all she had to do that day when Benson and Stabler had come in.

"We haven't found the scene yet." Benson started. "We've never seen anything like this before. The forest that their abducter brought them to is so dense, and we can't find any tire tracks or any sign of disturbance or a struggle. They cover their tracks well."

"So what does this mean?" Cuddy quipped, her eyes getting ready for tears.

"There's something you have to know." Benson stated, a pang of sadness hitting her as well.

House glanced at Stabler expectantly.

"Our research shows that Chris Tolerajos doesn't keep him women long, he sells them at auctions." Stabler continued, all the eyes in the room glued on him. "His most frequent buyer goes by the name of Zack, but there is no trace to his last name. All we know about Zack is that he likes to get him most prized possessions to an even broader market."

"Shit," House clenched his teeth and fists.

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"We think that he is planning to smuggle them into Mexico, and from there he can send them anywhere on a private jet or boat." Benson choked out.

"How can you guys just know this?" Cuddy asked, dumfounded.

"This isn't the first case we've seen of two young women being abducted, as you could probably assume. When we dug further into Tolerajos past, we found Zack. They've been partners in this for years." Stabler resoponded.

"So, Mexico?" Cuddy didn't know what more to say. What could she possibly say?

"It's just a guess." Benson reassured her. "There's a chance that they could still be in New Jersey."

"That's a pretty _specific _guess." House retorted.

"It's the only prior action of this man that we have to go on." Stabler replied calmly. He knew how frusterating this process was, so he cut House major slack.

Cuddy began rubbing her temples and pacing around the room, spinning on her heels. She looked up at the two detectives with beaten eyes. "What's your next move?"

**With Allison and Remy:**

"You know, that when we go, we'll never be rescued." Allison's words pierced Thirteen's ears. "And any hope we have of seeing our friends and family again are diminished. No one can help us when we are half way around the world." Allison was pacing around the dome room. The men and Popi had given Thirteen and Allison a few minutes to themselves before they were set to leave.

"I know," Thirteen's voice was defeated, broken. She ran a hand through her messy hair. She was a mess, a hot mess, but a mess nonetheless. "I just don't know how to gain the upper hand in this situation. Allison, I'm scared to death." Allison sat next to her companion on the bed and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Me too." Allison whispered.

"We're lucky though," Remy said. She locked eyes with Allison. "We're still together." After that, she kissed Cameron deeply and meaningfully. They held each other for just one moment then Remy stood up.

Allison looked up at her then followed her movements. "Rem?"

"Yea?" Thirteen responded as she stared at the door.

"I don't care if they have to shoot me in the arm with the needle, I'm not going without a fight."

Thirteen gulped at the thought of being drugged again. She didn't know if she could bare to see Allison like that again. But she knew that no matter what Allison did, she'd be right there with her.

Thirteen inertwined Cameron's fingers in her own. Tears were running down both of their cheeks.

What happened next became more of a dream than anything. It became a reverie.

Thirteen and Cameron joined hands as they walked down the stairs. Neither woman knew what they were going to do to fight back, but Thirteen knew one thing; it started with punching Popi in the face.

Everything happened so fast. Thirteen pushed the door open and with only Popi in her way, she threw the strongest punch she could. Yes, Thirteen felt almost remorseful, but her's and Allison's life was hanging in the balance.

Remy sprinted down the hallway that they had been in the night before, with Allison right behind her. Neither really knew what they were doing. Their minds were racing with thoughts of Popi, their lives, and an escape. Soon enought they heard furious shouts and hollars coming from behind them.

Thirteen and Cameron found themselves in a flat out chase. Both women were barefoot, shooting through the hallway backstage, literally running for their lives.

Thirteen tried to orient herself, figure out where the hell they were in relation to the door they came in. This was their last chance of escape, their last chance of freedom.

Popi's incoherent screams and shouts rattled the walls. They were mainly of pain and anger. A mix between moans and curse words.

The loud and angry footsteps of the men were getting closer and closer.

Thirteen realized then that they were done. It was over. She clutched Cameron's hand and pulled her to her chest. It was a blur in both of their minds when the men actually found them.

They did them the curtesy of making the injections quick.

**And Chapter 20 is done! Pleas leave a review! I really hope to have the next one up soon! Quicker reviews = quicker updates!**


	21. Holy Shit

**Sold**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please review to give me some feedback : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or brand names I mention.  
**

Thirteen's head was pounding so hard that she could feel her brain pulsating in her skull. The only memory she could collect at the moment was punching Popi in the face and running- running, just running as fast as she could. She looked to her right and her eyes widened. Cameron was there, curled up into a ball with a pathetic excuse for a blanket covering her.

"Allison!" Thirteen yelled as she started to crawl over to her companion. Just as she was about to make her first move, she felt a rumble and she was thrown to the floor by a powerful thrust. She slid into the wall of whatever was containing them as groaned out in pain. She touched the back of her head and then examined her fingers. There were trails of blood rolling down her hand. "Fuck," She huffed under her breath. Then she looked at Cameron, who was oddly not shaken at all from the rapture. Thirteen began to make her way over to Cameron again, this time with more caution.

Safely getting to Cameron, Thirteen began to shake her gently enough to wake her up. After a few moments Cameron began to stir.

"Remy?" Cameron looked up at the beautiful brunette above her. She tried to say something else but the words got jumbled in her mind. All she knew was that she needed to feel Thirteen close to her. Cameron pulled Thirteen down to her, giving her the most meaningful hug she could muster up.

Thirteen clutched onto Cameron as well, knowing full well that they were lucky they were even still together.

After a few moments, Cameron pulled away to look around. Where they were was dusty, and poorly lit. Cargo boxes filled the room. At the end there was a small door that they both could already assume was locked.

There was another rocking shake that made the women cling to each other for another second.

"Oh my God," Cameron dry swallowed. "Remy, we're on the plane!" She began to cry, heaving sobs. "We're on the plane, to Singapore! We didn't escape, Rem." With her sobs it sounded like a mess of sounds all together but Thirteen understood perfectly.

"Shh, shh..." Thirteen held Cameron close again, this time petting her dark hair and cooing into her ear.

It took a few minutes but Cameron calmed down, regaining her sanity- what was left of it.

The two sat against the wall, waiting for something to happen, anything at all. They sat there for what felt like hours. That's when their stomachs began to speak their minds.

"Ugh," Cameron moaned, holding her abdominals.

"I know. I'm _starved_." Thirteen groaned in a reply. They had breakfast, didn't they? Right now, Thirteen couldn't remember.

"_Good_." The edgy voice coming from the door made both of the women's head snap up. Popi was standing there with two McDonald's bags clutched tightly in her fist. "After the shit you pulled, I should let you die in here." She flipped a stray hair back with her free hand. "But I can't. It would be bad for business." She tossed the bags to them. Cameron and Thirteen caught them clumsily.

"How are these still warm?" Thirteen asked Popi.

"Microwave." Popi replied, stepping under a flickering light hanging above them. That's when Thirteen saw the bruise she put on Popi's right cheek bone.

"Uh," Thirteen stuttered slightly. Popi held up her hand.

"Shut it." She said sternly.

Thirteen rubbed her hand over her face in utter disgrace. Her plan had severely backfired.

"Alright," Popi cleared her throat. She was about to say something but decided not to- so instead she walked out the door and locked it without another word

Thirteen and Cameron glanced at each other and back down at the bags in their hands, eying them greedily. They dug in.

"I can't tell you the last time I had fries." Cameron mumbled as she munched.

"Same here." Thirteen replied as she unwrapped the burger.

The girls ate in silence, savoring every bite because they didn't know when the next meal may be coming.

After they were done they crumpled the wrappers and threw them in the bags.

Cameron rubbed her stomach again, but this time in satisfaction.

Thirteen smiled at her girlfriend, happy to see her content for possibly the first time since their capture. She climbed over Cameron and grabbed the blanket she was using. She draped it over them comfortingly.

Cameron loved the heat coming from Thirteen's body. It was the most comforting and safe feeling in the world- to be this close to her.

They sat there in contented silence for a a while. Thirteen twirled Cameron's dark brown hair in her fingers. She loved the feeling of the silken strands.

Cameron placed lazy kisses on Thirteen's neck, nuzzling now and then in between.

"Mmm." Thirteen mumbled appreciatively.

"Last night was great." Cameron said quietly, almost so quiet that Thirteen didn't hear.

"I loved every second." Thirteen agreed, pulling Cameron in closer.

Cameron smiled against Thirteen's warm skin. "I think it's the best I've ever had..."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and then replied in a way only she could. "I'm just that good."

"Maybe," Cameron sat up looking at her girlfriend's beautiful face. "Maybe we could convince them to let us perform together." She said hopefully.

"I don't know," Thirteen said in a depressing tone. "I mean, after what we just did?"

Cameron nodded. "I just, I don't want to do anything with Kelly. She's nineteen. That's so wrong."

Thirteen nodded, trying to push all thoughts of Suri out of her subconscious.

"Not to mention," Cameron continued. "It's not as if now that I want to be with you, I'm attracted to every girl I see. You're really the _only_ girl I see myself with."

Thirteen nodded again, still trying to get Suri to go away. She finally accomplished the goal when Cameron's fingers started to trail up her arm.

"How long is this flight?" Cameron asked quietly. As if a light bulb was appearing at the top of her head, Thirteen had an idea.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Thirteen replied, standing up. She started walking around the cargo area, looking as if she was searching for something. "When I was looking at flights to Thailand from Princeton, I always checked travel distance. I figured out how long it would take to get to Thailand and Dubai. I also checked Singapore."

Cameron's eyebrows raised. "And?"

"I think it was about a day of flight." Thirteen replied as she tried to pry open a crate.

Cameron stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you ever wonder what's in these crates?" Thirteen asked quizzically- focused on the metal lock keeping the crate closed.

"I guess I never thought of it." Cameron said, eying Thirteen.

"We need something to break it." Thirteen grunted as she pulled the lock harder.

"Don't get too frustrated." Cameron warned, trying to calm down the younger brunette.

"Is there anything hard in here?" Thirteen asked, eyes scanning the room.

Both of the women searched the room, going as far as to crawl on their hands and knees.

Thirteen found a metal box in a corner. "Allison, I found something." Thirteen called. Cameron was at her side within seconds.

"We're going to hit it with a metal box?" Cameron asked skeptically.

"No," Thirteen said defensively. "Well, maybe if there's nothing in it."

Thirteen opened the box quite easily to find a roll of tape, some miscellaneous nuts and bolts, and a hammer.

"Jackpot." Thirteen said with more breath than intended.

The women approached the crate eagerly. Thirteen raised the hammer but as she was coming down hard, Cameron stopped her. Thirteen looked at her questioningly.

"I just realized," Cameron's eyes were shifting nervously. "What if it is something that we_ really_ don't want to see."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... a dead body?" Cameron said, running a hand through her hair.

Thirteen stifled a laugh, "A dead body?"

"It's not crazy!" Cameron argued.

"Okay," Thirteen raised her hand up in defeat. "You're right, it could be a dead body." She said in a tone that didn't warrant certainty.

"Alright," Cameron turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Make fun of me. But you're looking first."

"Deal," Thirteen said as she raised the hammer. She slammed it against the metal and it a loud clanking sound, it broke.

Thirteen took a deep breath as she lifted the top of the crate. Cameron peaked over her shoulder and was completely turned around by the time Thirteen had the top halfway lifted.

Cameron twisted a strand of hair nervously.

Thirteen threw the top back completely.

The looked at each other in utter disbelief. "Holy Shit."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please : )**


	22. Fireball

**Sold**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: So, I hope I built up some intense suspense there. Thank You sooooo much for the reviews! I love them so much : ) Impressed by such a quick update? I don't blame you, I'm surprised as well. This is a quick one because it forsadows a lot of drama and plot details to come! Well, here you go : ) REVIEW pretty please!**

**Okay, side note. Actually, pretty big side note. I've created an account with Fiction Press, the sister site to this one. So it's time for the shameless self promoting stuff. My penname is AvianCloud. I just uploaded my very first story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback on it. I know you guys hate when I beg ; D Thanks so much for all of your support!  
**

A hundred. A thousand. A million? A hundred million? Bills everywhere. Mostly all Benjamin Franklin's.

"There's definitely a hundred mill in here," Thirteen said as she scanned the bills all packed together with paper bindings. She was afraid to touch them.

Cameron bit her lower lip. "Are you serious?"

"Al, look." Thirteen insisted. She was fanning her hands around the stacks of cash. Even being successful doctors, neither woman had ever seen money like that.

"I can't believe this," Cameron lifted a hand to her forehead and stepped away from the crate. Her head was spinning. A hundred million dollars? What the hell were they going to buy with that? Drugs? Girls? All of the above?

"I understand it," Thirteen replied, this time skimming her long delicate fingers over the chrisp bills. She just wanted to feel a cool million under her finger tips. "I mean, they're criminals. This kind of comes with the territory."

"But one hundred million dollars, Remy? That's insane!" Cameron cried. She was legitimately driving herself crazy thinking about this money and what it was going to be used for.

"I know, I know," Thirteen said, walking towards her. "But is it really? I mean these people bought us for a hundred a fifty thousand, let's not forget."

"I guess you're right," Cameron replied, defeated. "But, why do they need to bring it all with them? I mean, what it the purpose of it?"

"Hush money? Deal makers? Look, I don't know. But maybe it will be useful to know later." Thirteen said, weighing ideas in her head. "It was a good thing we did this- opened the crate."

"Yea, I suppose." Cameron took another glance at the money, still in shock.

"Okay, well, let's shut it before Popi or one of the guys comes back." Thirteen proposed. Her and Cameron shut it then managed to fit the broken lock back where it was without making it look too suspicious.

"Well, we have no idea when anyone's going to be back to check on us." Cameron said, leaning her back against the wall of the plane.

"Wanna sleep?" Thirteen suggested. It was the quickest thing she could think of to pass time.

"Sure," Cameron replied, sitting back where they were before. Thirteeen joined her and pulled the covers back over them.

"We could use the stacks of money as pillows." Thirteen joked once they were settled in. Cameron huffed out an amused reply.

Soon, the two doctors were fast asleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**4 Hours Later:**

"Get up!" A shrill voice pulled Cameron and Thirteen out of sleep. Surprise, surprise, it was Popi. "Get up, we're going upstairs."

Thirteen and Cameron stood up as quickly as they could, throwing their blanket to the side. Cameron held her hand to head dizzly as she followed Thirteen and Popi out the door.

They were immediately met with a flight of metal stairs. They made noticeable clicking sounds when Popi's stiletos clicked on them. They climbed them quickly and went through the next door they came to. Popi lead them to the common area where Suri, Kelly, and Zack were sitting, having some wine.

They arrived in a small but well decorated room. There were two sizeable luxury couches facing each other, both an almost blinding white color. The windows showed a starry and cloudy night. The mini bar at the end of the room appeared to be completely stocked. Zack was seated between Suri and Kelly on the couch on the left. Thirteen and Cameron gave each other confused stares as they sat on the white sofa opposite the three.

"Welcome girls," Zack said with a wicked grin. "I hope you are beginning to learn your lesson about running off." He held out two full wine glasses. "Take it," He ordered gently.

Thirteen and Cameron both reached for the glasses and settled back into their seats awkwardly. The lights overhead provided an oddly intimate aura. It was near impossible for Cameron to believe that the people who would sell them for sex would also put them up in a fancy private jet.

Thirteen took the first sip and was set off by the taste. It was so unlike what she normally had.

"It's from Singapore." Zack replied. "Best to get used to it."

Cameron bit her tongue and sipped it as well. It left her with a strange after taste but she wasn't entirely put off by it.

"Good girl," Zack curled his lips as he watched Cameron. "Alright," He said abruptly. "It's time for me to get back to the first class seating. Popi, you can come with me."

The four girls watched as they left them there to sit with each other awkwardly. They all had the same matching outfits as before- gold tank tops and sweatpants. Kelly's top was a sparkling silver though instead.

Immediately, Thirteen began to get nervous. Would Suri mention what happened on stage the night before? The mischievous look she was being sent right now from the blonde was telling her just that.

For a while, the women sat in silence. This was until Suri decided to speak up.

"Nice digs," She said about their space.

"Yea," Cameron replied awkwardly. _Nice digs? We're on our way to the Singapore sex trade and all you can think about is our plane? _

"Hmm," Suri replied. "That just may be the only word I've heard out of you since you got here." She said in a snotty attitude.

"Suri," Thirteen warned in an almost bored tone. "Leave her alone." She then realized that that was probably the worst thing she could have done.

"Why?" Suri raised an eyebrow. "So I can focus more on you? Yea, that's right. That's what you want."

Thirteen rolled her eyes, trying not to leap across the carpeted floor and kick her tiny little ass.

Cameron watched Thirteen closely, then Suri.

Thirteen couldn't even reply, for fear that it would be taken too far. Suri was a raging fireball at the moment. She had a special tint in her eye. She was out for blood tonight.


	23. Gotcha

**Sold**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Dun dun dun…. I'm back! It's been way too long. Life just continues to be super busy and I'm so sorry, as always. I'm so impressed with the ability of the people who read this to continue reading even though I am horrible at updating. I really do try, but life is life, you know? Well, anyways. Here is chapter 23!**

Suri glanced between the two doctors. How long had it been since they were dropped here? She shook off the thought of them and looked directly at Kelly. Kelly was leaning back on the white couch and playing with a thing strand of blonde hair, inhaling and exhaling out of the small space made by her parted lips. Suri couldn't help but watch here, be amazed by every little thing. She, again, shook her head, trying to shake Kelly out, and looked down. Nowhere was safe.

Thirteen watched it all occur. She knew that something was going on with Suri and on one hand, she sympathized with this misunderstood girl who was practically herself at that age. She knew exactly what went along with feeling lost and stubborn but of course, she didn't spend her most important formative years in a sex trafficking ring. But on the other hand, Suri was a conniving bitch that was trying to pull her and Cameron apart- and Thirteen didn't want any more of it. She looked down at Cameron whose head was now rested in her lap, her eyes closed in a surprisingly blissful sleep. The younger doctor's long delicate fingers pushed brunette strands out of the girl's hair.

Thirteen wondered long and hard about what exactly Cameron was like before she returned to PPTH with blonde locks and a new self-confidence. Did House break her down that badly that she had to leave to regain herself? Thirteen tried to picture Cameron like this, brunette and beautiful, challenging the white board in House's office or getting a soda out of the vending machine on the 3rd floor. Thirteen's eyes got misty and the thought that she may _never_ get to see that happen. She may never see _anyone_ from her life again. She still hadn't apologized to her father, or to Foreman, or to Chase even. She never considered apologizing to Chase for sharing a few one-second glances with his ex, or for fantasizing somewhere in the back of her mind that they could be together. She had never thought she owed him that. Now, she felt like she owed him everything- like she owed _everyone_ everything. She felt as though she may feel on her death bead- wanting to apologize for wrong doings, tell people she loves them. She didn't notice that she was crying until a tear landed on Cameron's forehead and she quickly wiped it away.

She brought her free hand up to her face and wiped tears away from her eyes as inconspicuously as possible so that Suri or Kelly might not see.

Of course, Suri saw. Suri didn't know exactly what to do with it thought. Usually, she could find the perfect way to manipulate the shortcomings of these two women. Or she could at least extort Thirteen's emotional downfalls for her own twisted pleasure. But this, she couldn't figure out a thing to do with this. It was so _pitiful_. So much so that Suri looked away and pretended not to see when Thirteen glanced up at her.

Kelly was still transfixed on her hair, but slowly getting sleepy.

Finally, Suri looked back at Thirteen, who was still seeking her own gaze. Their eyes held each other for a few seconds and Thirteen couldn't tell if Suri was going to toss out a hateful comment or come and hug her. She couldn't even decide which may be most painful.

But Suri just sat there, didn't move a muscle, not even on in her face. She held Thirteen's gaze for as long as Thirteen wanted.

After about ten seconds, Thirteen looked back down at Cameron. The woman had not stirred in the slightest from her sleep and Thirteen didn't want her to. She would be happy enough if everyone in the room would forget what just happened.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

The men with guns were at the ready and Detective Benson was sporting her hip height pistol. Detective Stabler had volunteered to be the insider when the unit finally found the house. It was 43 miles away from where the car was found, in a suspiciously deserted part of New Jersey. Detective Stabler had spent the last 12 hours posing as an interested customer online at different "sex for sale" websites. They finally got a hit on the house and now they were going in.

"Alright, remember- you see Tolejaros, you don't think twice." Benson ordered to her men before beginning to scout the perimeter of the large estate. Her small army kept a good distance and soon they had guns on all sides.

Detective Stabler set down his drink, surveying the scene before him. He was inside of the house, in the auction area. He was sitting at the bar on a tall stool. Lights were flashing and women were parading on stage. Stabler turned away from the stage and talked into his collar, where a tiny bug was placed.

"No sign of Tolejaros but I see a lot of other scum." He said calmly, and then turned his attention back to the stage. A young woman that couldn't be older than 20 started walking up to Stabler. She was dressed in skimpy lingerie and inch and a half high stilettos. Stabler inhaled deeply, feeling awkward because this girl was around the age of his daughter. He shook that out of his head and mentally prepared himself to act the part of a sick middle-aged man.

"Hey there, handsome." The woman said as she put a delicate hand on Stabler's shoulder. "You plannin' on buyin' or just lookin' tonight?" She stepped closer to him, running a hand through his hair.

Stabler smiled. "Oh, honey. I'm here to buy. You aren't available, are you?" The girl smirked at him, sitting on his lap. Stabler was taken aback but continued to play along.

"Only for a dance, handsome. Unfortunately, I'm not for sale." The blonde ran a manicured finger down Stabler's chest.

"Why? Does the boss man just want to keep you all to himself?" Stabler chuckled.

"Afraid so." The girl got off of Stabler to stand in front of him. "Chris _does_ pick his favorites." Stabler opened his mouth to say something. "Are you gonna get a dance, hun, or am I going to have to move on?"

"Actually, I'd love if you could tell me more about Chris." Stabler replied.

The girl glanced nervously over at the door where two guards were standing and looking at her. "Look, if I don't give you a dance in two seconds, I'm fucked."

"Okay," Stabler said, pulling out his wallet. "I'll take a dance too. What's your name anyway?"

"What ever you want it to be, hun." The girl smiled and took the bill out of his hand. "Thank you kindly." She stuffed it in her g-string and began to swerve her hips to the blaring music.

"So, who's Chris?" Stabler asked.

"Oh, he's just the owner of the place. Real good guy when you get to know him." She rested one wrist on Stabler's shoulder and rolled her body closer to his.

"What makes Chris a good guy?" Stabler asked, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Oh, he just is. He always gets me and some of the other girls the best jobs- not like some of the girls that come through here. Some end up in fucked-up whore houses that I wouldn't even set foot in." She giggled as she began to grind her behind against him.

"Do you see a lot of the girls who go through here?"

"Yea, just a few days ago Zack made a good purchase. Two girls, looked real nice."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Stabler asked, peeling back more and more information.

She looked at him quizzically. "A young hot brunette and an older blonde. You'd think they were in love, they were holding onto each other so tight." She stopped dancing and stood in front of Stabler. "But… what does any of this matter anyway?"

Stabler shook his head like he knew nothing. "Just curious."

"Holy fuck. You're a cop!" She yelled. "Barden!" She shouted. "BARDEN!" Just then a large man with tattoos all up and down his arms appeared. She clung to the man. "Barden, this dick is a cop!"

Stabler stood up and held his hands up. "Oh, come one. I'm not a cop. I'm here the same reason you are."

The man "Oh _really_? You're here to get rid of scum?"

Stabler immediately took his coat collar. "Now, Liv."

Soon, the room was filled with cops and special agents. Stabler was arresting Barden while Olivia ran upstairs with a few agents to get Christopher. She pushed violently through every door down the hallway until cleared every girl out of the building. Cops escorted the women out quickly, helping them escape into the numerous cars they brought. This was always a search as rescue mission as well. As a cop gently pulled the blonde girl out the door she glanced at Stabler, who was pinning down Barden, and when they caught each other's eyes she mouthed. "Thank you."

Olivia Benson had one more door and she knew it was Christopher's. She kicked the door open, gun cocked. Christopher Tolejaros was standing there, a gun in his hand as well.

"So," He said in a mellow tone though his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "you're the bitch whose fucking up my operation."

"You're operation is sick and twisted, and I'm here to send you right where you should be." Benson raised her gun to his eye level. "Hell."

Tolejaros flinched though Benson didn't pull the trigger. Within seconds the agents were handcuffing him.

Benson put down her pistol, a satisfied smirk on her face.


	24. Singapore

**Sold**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: As all of you may be wondering, how the hell is this story going to wrap up? Will it ever end? Well I am telling you that there is an ending on the horizon. There will be three, count 'em, three, more chapters after this one! I want to thank everyone who is still reading this, THANK YOU. I know that this fandom is on the verge of dying, and it's pretty heartbreaking.**

**P.S- So this is actually kind of funny, I've been getting where Cameron and Thirteen are all mixed up. They're in Singapore. I'll try to go back and edit previous chapters. Sorry for the confusion. I was confused as well, apparently.**

"I told you, crazy bitch. I don't know where those doctors you're talking about are." Christopher Tolejaros smirked, his hands bound by handcuffs locked to a table.

Detective Stabler and Detective Benson circled him.

"Look, we know that you had contact with them." Olivia lied. "We know that you know who they were sold to."

Elliot sat in the chair opposite the man being interrogated. "I'm going to make this easy for you." He began. "You tell us who you sold Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley to, and we'll let the judge know that you cooperated."

"Doesn't matter." Tolejaros grinned. "For what I've done, you want to stick me into prison for years. Some information about two random sluts I barely know isn't going to slice off any of that time for me." He leaned forward, still constrained by the cuffs. "Like I said, I don't know who they're with."

"How about where they are?" Olivia tried, this time looking quickly through the one-way mirror in the interrogation room- signaling for Munch to listen.

Tolejaros chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you know how many girls I go through in a week? I barely remember your _doctors_."

"Then why did you have your boys stalk them for three months before you made your move?" Elliot rebutted, throwing a manila envelope on the table. He opened it to show numerous photographs taken of each doctor separately from far distances. One showed Remy walking out of a coffee shop two blocks from the hospital while another was of Cameron preparing IV fluid to a patient. The photo was taken through a hospital window.

Tolejaros rolled his eyes. "Yes, I admit I had them checked out first. I always do. I run a classy business."

"You're going to hell for what you did to those women!" Olivia snapped.

"_I _didn't do anything." Tolejaros argued. "You're after the wrong guy here."

"Oh really?!" Olivia flipped some of the papers to find one that the sleezy photographer managed to get of both doctors at the same time, waiting on a patient. Remy was brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, looking at a file while Cameron was assisting the patient with his medication. It was blurry and it was taken from a far distance away. Olivia found the picture and held it up to Tolejaros' face. "Tell that to them."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCT

The plane touched down in Singapore at exactly 11:33 pm. Thirteen's body was weak. She passed it off as the effects of emotional and physical strain of their current situation. She shook Cameron lightly.

The two had been sent back to the bottom deck of the plane shortly after Thirteen and Suri's moment upstairs. She was actually glad to be going back down. She didn't know how much more of Suri staring at her she could take.

"Allison," Thirteen continued to shake her. "The plane's on the ground."

Cameron mumbled incoherencies and then sat up in Thirteen's arms. "So do you mean…"

"Yea, we're in Singapore." Thirteen replied, eyes shifting over Cameron's face to gauge her reaction.

Cameron's bottom lip started to quiver but she stopped it. "Okay." Upon sitting up, Cameron felt instantly dizzy, as if the wind was knocked out of her and her eyes were crossed. "Remy…" She tried to articulate with words. Remy laid Cameron back down.

"What's your normal heart rhythm?" Thirteen asked pressing her pointer and middle finger to the pulse point on Cameron's neck.

"62… beats…" Cameron barely answered.

Thirteen began counting, struggling because her own scattered mind to keep the seconds and number of beats separate. After a few tries, Thirteen confirmed it. "Allie, your pulse is at 45."

Cameron looked up at Thirteen, feeling as though she was going to be nauseas. "How is… that even… possible?"

Thirteen rubbed her hand against her forehead. Then, she decided to take her own pulse rate. "47." She announced. Thirteen had gotten into the habit of taking her heart rate often because of the Huntington's drug trials. "It's supposed to be 65." She shook her head. "That's not possible, Allie…" She dug through her mind for an answer to this.

"Wait, Remy." Cameron interrupted her thoughts. "Did you… drink what Zack gave me… up there?" Thirteen furrowed her eyebrows.

"No," The other brunnette shook her head. "I don't know, I don't remember." Her eyes pierced into Cameron's for a split second.

Just then the two heard a familiar sound of heels against metal. Popi opened the door seconds later.

"What did you do to us?" Thirteen stood up with little aggression, stepping in front of Cameron's supine body protectively.

Popi rolled her eyes. "It's better than what we should have done. If you have to know, we spiked the drinks with mild sedatives."

"You roofied us?" Thirteen sneered.

"I don't have time for this." Popi stood with her hand on her hip. "We're leaving, now." Then, uncharacteristically, Popi helped Cameron to her feet.

Thirteen figured that because Cameron weighed less than here, the drugs were much more effective in her system.

"Don't." Thirteen stopped Popi before she could put her hand around Cameron. "I'll do it."

Awkwardly, Thirteen struggled to get Cameron up the stairs. Then they walked into the same white bunker they were in a few hours ago. Thirteen glanced up to see Suri and Kelly being led out the open door. The wind blew their hair around their faces. Thirteen noticed in her own blurred vision that neither of them were looking to alert either. Even through the haze, Suri glanced over at Thirteen. Their eyes only met for a second because Thirteen immediately cast hers downward.

Before she knew it, Thirteen was being led down the stairs connected to the plane. The first thing that Thirteen noticed was that they weren't at an airport. They were in the middle of a field. T

The musky atmosphere caught in Cameron's throat, forcing her to become more alert so she could breathe. Thirteen's grip on Cameron's waist began to loosen until she couldn't feel the younger doctor's body at all.

Light headed, Thirteen fell backwards. She almost hit the dirt but one of Zack's men caught her a second before. The background noise of the plane was slicing into Thirteen's ears.

After Cameron no longer had the support of Thirteen, she too fell. She found herself seconds later, laying on her chest in the dirt. She couldn't even feel any pain. What she did feel was a strong man's upper torso against her weak one, and his arms holding her bridal style. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thirteen being carried the same way.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC 

"He's not talking," Olivia grunted as she closed the interrogation room door behind her.

"He thinks that what he is doing isn't a crime." Elliot replied.

"No, he knows it's a crime. He knows he's going to jail. He just," Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "doesn't have any remorse."

"Well, we can hold him for forty eight hours." Munch said, looking on at the man chained to a table.

"Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley don't have that long." Olivia responded, digging her hands into her pockets. She was trying to not to get too far into the emotions of this case but she always faltered a little bit.

"Well then," Elliot said. "Let's get it out of him now."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Thirteen woke up to being dropped on the ground. It was a hard surface, not like the dirt where she had lost consciousness. It was hardwood flooring. She groaned, painfully. Seconds later, Cameron experienced the same fate. Immediately, Thirteen reached a clumsy hand to her companion who was passed out. She rubbed her thumb over the newly brunette's cheek. Then, her body went limp.

The two women were moved a little while later to another room and placed on a bed much less comfortable than the one they shared before. There they slept.

Rough hands pulled them out of their slumber and because their bodies were just beginning to wane off of the drugs, they went without too much a fight. Thirteen's hand clutched Cameron's as they were led down a long hallway.

The lighting left a dark yellow tint on the walls and the two doctors could barely see where they were going. Cameron felt Thirteen's hand clutch hers harder, feeling the bones in her hands grind together uncomfortably.

"Remy," Cameron hissed quietly. Thirteen let go a little.

"Sorry," She huffed out a reply. Thirteen's eyes shifted back and forth, her mind still cloudy. She tried to take in her surroundings, and they were bleak. The hallway was weakly lit, only casting a glow on the tops of their faces, stopping at their cheekbones.

"Okay," A face, homogeneous to all of the men there, said. "This is where you get off." He opened the door. Thirteen and Cameron winced at the screeching sound it made.

Thirteen made a motion to pass through the door into the small room, hand still holding onto Cameron's, when the man stopped her.

"No," He said. "Only you." His eyes pointed at Thirteen.

"But," Thirteen blurted out. "No." She argued. "She's staying with me."

"I'm sorry, but you don't run things here." With that, his strong hand grabbed Cameron's shoulder and because her body was even weaker than Thirteen's, she lost her grip on Thirteen's hand. The man quickly pushed Thirteen into the room with all of his force. The younger doctor's body hit the ground with a loud thud, causing Cameron scramble towards her. But the man shut the door tight, locking it.


	25. Battlegrounds and Fire Blazing

**Sold**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Unexpected stuff in this chapter. You've been warned!**

"Are you fucking kidding me." It wasn't even a question. Thirteen just stared into the room, well, rather _who_ was in the room.

Suri sat there, looking at her with piercing eyes. Her arms were crossed and she was sitting on the bed. It was a twin size, and there was only on in the room. It was crowded against the wall and pressed into the corner. Thirteen watched Suri carefully, her body resting against the door, as far away from the young blonde as possible.

Silence filled the room, seeped through the floorboards, and infiltrated their eardrums, pounding hard and impossibly loud.

After a few minutes Suri finally spoke. Her mind had finally come back to her after a long night of begging the guards to give her water. "Are you going to come away from the door?"

Thirteen bit her lip, shaking her head, 'no'. Suri sighed and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She stood up, surprisingly graceful. Thirteen stared with caution as Suri made her way across the room. Soon, Suri stood only a foot away from the doctor. Thirteen stood two inches taller, but somehow Suri made her feel small.

Slowly, Suri raised her hand to rest on Thirteen's cheek.

Immediately, Thirteen turned her head away, her hands still pressed against the door. "Suri, go sit down." She said sternly.

"I don't get you." Suri said. For the first time Thirteen saw an incredible vulnerability in her eyes.

"What's not to get, Suri?" Thirteen snapped, a little more aggressively than she wanted to.

"You know what to do to get out of here, but you stay where you are." Suri shook her head and stepped back. She saw that the older woman was exhausted. She looked almost frail. Perfect.

"Suri, I'm not leaving Allison to be with you- even if you could get me out of here _tomorrow_." Thirteen replied sternly, trying to keep her composure.

Suri looked past Thirteen, bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head. Thirteen could see her literally swallowing her pride. "Alright. You've made your choice. I have made mine." Then, she stepped closer to Thirteen, invading her personal space again. "I trust you know that mine holds much more weight."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

After being shoved into a room with the same dreariness as Thirteen's, Cameron swayed on her feet. The man was gone and his rough hands were replaced with soft ones. At first, Cameron thought it might be Thirteen, then she saw dirty blond hair and she felt a tall toned body leading her to the bed. She squinted her eyes to see the girl who was sitting next to Suri on the couch in the plane. She couldn't place her name. Thirteen had mentioned her once, right?

"My name's Kelly," The girl said, as if reading Cameron's scatterbrained thoughts. Cameron nodded slowly as the girl helped her lay down. "The stuff they gave us was pretty strong. I only just came back fully about an hour ago. I don't even know how Suri is doing…" Kelly scrambled to get Cameron under the covers and comfortable. "You'll be good her for now. The first show isn't until tonight. Do you want me to try to get you food?"

Cameron's head was spinning. "Wait… wait." She held her hands up. "Show?" Kelly looked at her with perplexed eyes, as if she didn't _know_.

"We're performing tonight." Kelly responded.

"No!" Cameron heard herself protest. "Look, I can't do that." Kelly looked down at the woman in front of her. She took pity on her but also couldn't do more than give her some kind of hope that it would be okay.

Kelly smiled, trying to comfort her. "It's not a big deal. Sometimes, the guys will give us more food and even tips if we put on a good show."

Cameron shook her head, 'no'. She tried to sit up but Kelly gently pushed her back down.

"There's no use getting all worked up. Just try to relax now." Kelly smoothed the blankets over Cameron's upper body.

Cameron closed her eyes. "I don't even know you…" She sighed, flipping over to her side, away from where Kelly was sitting next to her.

"We could try to get to know each other?" Kelly pressed.

Cameron nodded, defeated. "Okay. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Goddammit." Cameron hid her head under the blanket.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Suri, step away before I push you away." Thirteen angrily growled at the younger blond standing in front of her.

"Fine," Suri responded, turning around to pace the small room. "Would you rather talk about what happened on the plane yesterday?"

Thirteen slid to the floor, watching Suri walk back and forth. She rested her elbows on her knees. "You know what happened. We don't need to talk about it."

"You provoked me." Thirteen's eyes flew to Suri's, who was standing confidently over her.

"I did not." Thirteen insisted. She knew that Suri was right. There was a very distinct few seconds when Thirteen felt Suri not just look at her but _see_ her. She felt that they reciprocated, for just a moment, a feeling of mutual understanding.

"Then how about we talk about what happened in Florida?" Suri said, rolling her eyes to Thirteen's response.

Thirteen stood up forcefully. "No." She wasn't prepared to explain to Suri exactly how she was feeling on that stage.

"You stopped in your tracks. I felt your eyes undressing me while I approached you at the pole." Suri pressed. Thirteen just looked shocked. Her tongue felt like it was dancing in her mouth for a moment. She begged her mind to give her an answer.

"No! You pressed your body into mine, and I left. You remember the part when I stormed off?" Thirteen ran a hand through her hair, trying desperately to hold back her frustrated emotions.

"Fine," Suri shrugged her shoulders. "So, if what you are saying is true…" She looked directly at Thirteen. The brunette's eyes locked on hers challengingly. "You'd be able to resist…" Suri took the final step to stand only inches from the slightly taller doctor. "If I was to try again."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Well, how old are you?" Kelly asked, now leaning her back against the bedpost, sitting with her feet outstretched next to Cameron's shoulders.

"32." Cameron responded.

Kelly nodded her head, quickly doing the math in her head.

Cameron glanced at her, acknowledging how this life hadn't made Kelly any less pretty. Then again, she had nothing for comparison. "Where did you grow up?" Cameron felt obligated to ask.

"Do you really care?" Kelly asked with a slight smirk in her eye. Cameron glanced at her then.

It felt like a challenge. "Yes," She replied.

"No," Kelly pulled her legs under herself and leaned closer to the woman in front of her, curious. Cameron leaned a further back against the headboard. "You don't. I want you to ask me a question that you really care about."

Cameron huffed out an exhausted breath. "How old were you when…" She couldn't finish the question. Kelly nodded, a curious smile tugging at her lips.

"Fifteen." Kelly replied. Cameron's breath hitched in her throat. She felt completely unexpected tears pool behind her eyes. "It's okay." Kelly added, watching the change in the woman in front of her.

"No," Cameron shook her head. "It's not."

"Look," Kelly scooted closer to Cameron. "I don't have anything to go back to anyway." She insisted. "My family," Her eyes rolled to look at the ceiling. "My family probably thinks I'm dead. They've had enough time to get over me."

"That's not true." Cameron's eyes were now stinging with a misty promise of the tears to come. "You never get over a lost loved one, not completely." Kelly could now see actual tears rolling down Cameron's cheeks.

Without a word, Kelly took Cameron into her arms. Cameron didn't hesitate to lean into the hug, deciding to trust this woman she barely knew.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

A shiver ran down Thirteen's spine when she felt Suri's warm breath against the crook of her neck. She wanted to push her away, scream at her, break through the locked door and run. Something stopped her.

Thirteen's head shot back instinctively against the door when Suri's lips found her sensitive flesh. Against her own volition, she let a struggled moan escape her lips. Thirteen couldn't deny the sexual tension that she and Suri had bottled up- but that it was all it was. It was a rivalry, a battle. She never had to fight with someone before like this. Every one of her conquests had been a breeze, an expected transaction. She didn't feel that with Cameron. Cameron was something completely different that Thirteen couldn't even piece together herself.

But Suri was more of a war. Little battles leading up to this exact moment and now Thirteen was losing. She lost even more when she felt the distinct warmth of Suri's hand on her stomach, pointed downward towards her belly button. Thirteen tried to remove the dangerous voyager as it moved downward but was stopped by Suri's free hand. Suri pinned Thirteen's left hand to the door. Thriteen grunted as her free hand clutched Suri's hip. But instead of thrusting her away, Thirteen pulled her closer.

Suri's lips curved into a smirk as her hand traveled further until her fingertips grazed the lining of Thirteen's sweatpants. At this point Thirteen was biting her lower lip so fiercely that she wouldn't be surprised to draw blood. Suri's lips and tongue were still prodding and cruising around Thirteen's pulse point.

"Suri," Thirteen tried. It was pathetic. She mentally kicked herself for how breathy and desperate that word sounded coming out of her mouth. Against her better judgment, she tried again. "You've… proved you point." This was her plead for Suri to stop, to let her go. Her own body responses wouldn't allow her to stop this herself, she needed Suri to make the active decision to step away.

Then, Suri's lips left Thirteen's neck and for a second a wave of relief flowed through the doctor. It was replaced with raw arousal when Suri moved to whisper in her ear.

"I've barely scratched the surface." Before Thirteen could counter, Suri's hand plunged fully into soft panties. Thirteen's whole body jerked when she felt Suri's supple hand confidently cupping her. For a second, Suri didn't move and neither did Thirteen. They could only hear Thirteen's uneven inhales. Suri didn't look at Thirteen, but instead returned her lips to the warm skin on the crook of the brunette's neck.

Thirteen cursed herself when she felt Suri's hand beginning to move. Suri was similar to Thirteen in more ways than just their looks. She had the same technique, one Thirteen had perfected over years of practice.

Suri's body pressed fully against Thirteen, gaining more leverage. Thirteen's free hand clutched the door behind her above her head. Her moans escalated as Suri's middle finger messaged her clit. Her fingers prodded and moved in a way that made Thirteen damn sure that Suri wasn't backing down. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably as her the muscles in her lower body weakened. Thirteen's neck was stretched as exposed, her eyes screwed shut, and her hand now clawing at the door. She felt Suri's fingers penetrate her fully, causing her body to jerk and thrust against her hand. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing.

"Vvv," Was all that came out of Thirteen's lips that were held tightly together by her upper teeth.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTC

Cameron didn't know how long she was holding this young woman in her arms. She couldn't tell when exactly it had become her holding Kelly, and not the way it begun as the exact opposite. But, now they were lying on the bed, Cameron's arms protectively around Kelly's toned arms. Absentmindedly, Cameron began twisting strands of Kelly's hair in her fingers.

Kelly smiled, feeling instantly comforted. Kelly had an older sister, Maura. Sometimes, when Kelly was little, she would run into her older sister's room when it was raining hard enough. She was five at the time and her sister was ten. They would lie in bed, telling stories, and laughing about silly things. They braved the storms together at that age. Now, with Cameron's hand gently running through her hair, she couldn't help but remember Maura's own tiny hands braiding her hair. Always French braids. Kelly couldn't do it as well as Maura so _of course_ she insisted on them all the time.

Then, Kelly's body stiffened. She couldn't put Cameron in the place of her sister that she hasn't seen in four years. Kelly sat up. Cameron's arms felt instantly empty and she sat up too. She looked to Kelly to say something first.

The young blond took Cameron's hand kindly in her own. "I want us to be friends." Kelly finally said. Cameron felt like she wasn't even sure what that was anymore. Since being here her whole perception of relationships has been completely morphed. The only relationship she could still wrap her mind around was the one she had with Thirteen, but even that was something she was still trying to figure out. Cameron opened her mouth to respond but Kelly stopped her. "But I can't get emotionally invested. I've learned," She dry swallowed. "That emotion is something that doesn't do you any favors here."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Look, detectives." Tolejaros had been given twenty minutes to sit in the silence of the interrogation room, still cuffed to the table. "I'm an honest man. I'm sure we can figure something out that works for the both of us,"

"OR," Olivia countered, her patience running thinner that ice in very early spring. "You could just tell us which one of your filthy clientele you sold those women to." Her head was pounding and the luke warm coffee in her hand wasn't helping.

"I honestly don't know where they ended up. I just collect the money." Tolejaros tried to defend himself by holding up one hand innocently.

"Then how about this, Christopher?" Elliott stepped in front of him. "I'll up the ante. You give us your best guess based on where your clients have taken these women in the past. You do this and I'll make it a whole lot nicer for you in court."

"I don't need your hand-outs. You think I won't be able to post bail?"

Olivia stepped in. "For that comment, your history, and your inability to cooperate, we could easily get the judge to take that option away from you."

"They're gonna love you in prison," Elliott added. "A young, fit guy like you. I'm sure you'll be very popular."

Tolejaros looked between the two detectives, unexpressed fear ripping through him. "Fine, fine." He finally broke down. The two detectives listened intently. "The guy I sold them to, I know his business." He looked down at the table, carefully picking his next words. "He always chooses his best to go on a very important trip with him." He stopped again, actually afraid that they might throw him in jail right after he finished. "I know the pilot,"

Olivia and Elliott shared a look of what could only be described as shocking dread.

"My freedom," Tolejaros declared when he saw the detective's reaction. He figured now that it was safe to up his own ante. He now had leverage, a place from which he could lord his knowledge over the detectives. He wasn't going to let it slip away. "My freedom, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

**Well, ayyoooo! I'm sure I've pissed off/ worried some of you. I promise that it will get better. Please share your comments and reactions in a review! Two more from here!**


	26. The Nest

**Sold**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The last month was crazy busy. I just want to give you guys a quick rundown in case you follow any other of my stories besides this one. I will finish White Pearls and Quagmire. But unfortunately I can't promise a completion of any others, unless you tell me one that you really want me to complete. This being said, PLEASE let me know if you guys have any other ones you feel wouldn't be fair for me to not continue. This is going to be kind of a long chapter simply because there are only two more left and I need to fit a lot in two chapters. Again, I want to thank everyone who is/has been reading this for so long. You guys are an awesome group. Alright, on we go.**

"No."

Tolejaros wasn't backing down that easy. "Don't you want to know where those doctors are?"

"Yes," Elliot replied firmly. "But if you think that you're not going to spend any time behind bars for this you are insane."

"I don't think you understand." Tolejaros argued. "I could help you find them."

Benson circled him and then laid her hands firmly on the desk. "And now that you've told us that, not telling us the rest would be an obstruction of justice."

"I know where Zach sends most of his favorites."

"Funny how not a half hour ago you, 'honestly didn't know where they ended up'." Benson sneered.

"Well, now there is something a little more valuable on the board here, now isn't there?" Tolejaros glared at them.

"Where is the plane headed?" Stabler asked. "If you tell us," He glanced at Benson. "We'll be prepared to make a deal."

Tolejaros' lips curled into a satisfied smile.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"No."

Thirteen crossed her arms over her chest. She was huddled against the headboard of the bed. Suri hadn't tried to sleep in it last night. She gladly took the floor. Now, the two women were looking at Zach will exhausted faces. Thirteen wouldn't look in Suri's direction.

"You two are needed downstairs." Zach repeated with much less patience than the first time. "I don't want to force you. Bruises aren't pretty."

Suri leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes. She was satisfied enough with what she had gotten out of the brunette last night. She didn't need round two just yet.

"If you don't," Zach tugged. "I'll just go get Allison and Kelly." The glimmer in his eye told a different story.

Thirteen's head shot up. She was off the bed within seconds. "No, don't." Without thinking she clutched Suri's hand pulling her to stand next to her. Suri looked at her with a face that could only be described as confusion and shock. Thirteen gulped silently, begging Zach to reconsider.

"Smart girl," Zach said, turning around. "Come now."

Suri's lips formed a devious smile. She leaned into Thirteen's ear. "Didn't get enough last night?" Thirteen's eyes shot to the floor.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this." She hissed and then pushed Suri away from her lightly enough that Zach wouldn't notice.

"Whatever you say, _Remy_." Suri drawled as she followed her out of the room.

Again, Thirteen was being led down the darkest hallway she had ever seen. Her eyes scanned every door, wondering which one Cameron was sleeping behind. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she continued to follow the man with a gun in a holster. Her eyes began to burn, promising the few tears that began to form. She began feeling dizzy, much like when she was drugged just a few days before. She felt her stomach lurch at the anticipation of what was to come.

_So is this the rest of my life? _Thirteen thought as she passed through more hallways, and down staircases. _Being raped. Being raped? It wasn't rape. Was it? Is this my fate? Is this some punishment for who I've been? Is this going to kill me before Huntington's does? And Allison. I couldn't have just pushed Suri away? I'm stronger than her. I should've… It didn't need to happen the way it did._

Thirteen was snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into Zach's back. When she looked up they were in front of a large curtain. She could hear voices and slow music coming from the other side of it. Actually, a lot of voices. Thirteen shivered.

"Alright." Zach nodded to the curtain. "You two are going to go in there and do whatever is asked of you." He pressed the two forward. Suri was looking at the ground as she began to pull the curtain back when she was stopped by Zach's voice. "And just so you both know." The women's heads snapped up to look at him. "I've told them that you two are sisters."

Thirteen fell to her knees and emptied the practically nonexistent contents of her stomach on the hard wood floor. It hit the ground with a horrifying splash sound. It was all liquid.

Zach snapped his fingers and a man appeared from behind the curtain. "You," He pointed at one. "Clean this." He motioned to the bile on the floor. Then, he looked at Suri. "You, clean her up."

Suri nodded awkwardly, still taken aback by what had just happened. She bent down to the ground and surprisingly gently lifted Thirteen from the floor. Thirteen coughed and looked away from Suri, taking her help anyway.

"There's a bathroom inside." Zach said as he turned around and made he quickly made his leave.

Suri held Thirteen by her waist as she pulled the curtain open. The large room was dark enough that no one could see them entering. Scants of light were distributed around the tiny stage and the different little nests made by customers and their current entertainment. Without a word, Suri led Thirteen to the bathroom.

Empty and sad, the bathroom was for one person with a toilet and a sink. Dirt stained the walls and the light gave off a crooked orange glow.

"Sit down." Suri told Thirteen as she began to pull toilet paper off of the roll. Thirteen quickly slid down the wall. Her head was spinning. She wouldn't speak if she could help it. The sound of water flowing in uneven beats could be heard when Suri turned on the rusted faucet.

"Look," Suri said as she let the toilet paper be dampened by the water. She quickly pulled it out to make sure it wasn't too soaked. "I know you hate me…"

"No," _Damnit_, Thirteen cursed herself for talking. "No, you don't get to play the card of the victim here." Her head was still pounding and she could feel that her stomach may be ready to expel more bodily fluid.

"That's fair." Suri rolled her eyes as she leaned down to Thirteen's level. Thirteen's eyes met hers as Suri lifted the paper to her mouth wiping away the little bit of bile left on her lips.

"Are you trying to say it's not?" Thirteen grunted out when Suri stood up to throw away the paper.

Suri didn't reply as she began pulling more off of the roll. Thirteen closed her eyes. Before she knew it she felt a cold compress on her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly to find Suri gazing at her. She looked almost transparent in the murky light of the bathroom.

"No." Suri responded softly, placing the compress on her cheek. There was a heavy silence in the room for about a minute before Suri spoke again. "I didn't think it was going to go that far last night." Silence, again.

Thirteen grunted, spinning the air between their faces. "Me neither."

Suri moved away again, to throw away the wet paper and repeat the process. Thirteen's eyes followed her as she kneeled back down next to her. Thirteen's eyes were dry and red. She didn't get any sleep the night before.

"I only kept going…" Suri cut herself off. Thirteen's eyes quickly shifted from the ground to Suri's face, waiting anxiously for her continuation. "I," Suri adjusted the compress again. "I thought you wanted it." Suri closed her eyes in anguish though continued to gently slide the compress over the older woman's forehead.

Thirteen closed her eyes as well, enjoying the chill of the water on her face while she tried to digest what Suri was saying. She replayed the moments in her head, like she did many times last night.

_I said, "Suri… you've proved your point." I was struggling, but not refusing. I pulled her hips closer to mine. I moaned at her lips on my neck._ Thirteen's eyes clenched closed tighter. She shook her head, forgetting for a second that the compress was on her.

"Hold still…" Suri mumbled as she tried to gently still Thirteen's head.

Thirteen opened her eyes to see Suri staring down at her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't decide now if she wanted to slap the young blond nursing her or tell her that everything was fine. But that was the problem. Nothing was fine.

Thirteen gulped, afraid of what she was going to say. "I came." She whispered.

Suri's mouth opened slightly, surprised by her bluntness. She stood up, unable to stay in such close proximity to the older woman. She threw away the paper and sat on the toilet seat, facing Thirteen.

"I know," Suri said, unable to omit a slight chuckle from her tone.

"So, I don't know." Thirteen ran a hand through her hair, catching the tiny knots as she went. "Maybe I did. Maybe I did want it." Another silence filled the tiny room. Thirteen stared at the sink, unable to look at Suri. She could feel eyes burning into her.

"What would be so wrong with that?" Suri asked. Her tone was soft and non-offensive. She sounded more crestfallen than anything else.

Thirteen glanced at her and without any words spoken, Suri understood.

"Allison," Suri nodded. "Look," She continued, the lightness still in her voice. "Love doesn't get you very far here. You become soft," Her hand clenched into a fist. "Vulnerable."

"She's all I have connecting to me to my old life." Thirteen held her stomach. It was feeling better, just empty. "She's my only hold onto reality."

Suri leaned her head back against the wall. "This is reality, Remy."

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Cameron sat down in one of the nests, eyeing Kelly on the other side. A few of Zach's men had come to collect them early that morning. They both had gotten no sleep because last night they were taken to servers at a strip performance. Luckily, Kelly's information had been incorrect and Cameron and her were only supposed to be hired waitresses in skimpy skirts. Cameron decided that it was much better than the other possibility.

Kelly was getting a lot of attention from two men, one on either side of her. She cringed as she watched Kelly make fake moaning sounds as their lips latched onto her supple neck. Cameron shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of passersby.

The room behind the curtain was a dark, intimate space. The nests were set into the floor, covered in pillows and surrounded by candles. It was meant to feel surreal, almost so erotic that the women couldn't help but be turned on. At least, this is how it was described to Cameron and Kelly before they were brought there. Other women and customers were scattered in other nests around the large room. The only light was coming from the candles. This is why Cameron and Kelly didn't even notice when Thirteen and Suri slinked into the bathroom earlier.

"Hey," One of their customers mumbled as he reached out for Cameron's arm. "Come join us, beautiful."

Cameron froze as the man's strong arm pulled her from a sitting position to a kneeling one. Kelly immediately spoke to Cameron with her eyes, begging her to come closer. She would definitely rather have Cameron to focus on then the man currently attached to her earlobe. From her experience, Kelly has found that sometimes the men will be satisfied enough watching her get some girl off and they won't want for anything else. She told Cameron this last night, in order to calm some of her nerves. It only made Cameron shakier.

Kelly's body was bathed in the candlelight. Her and Cameron had been given new lingerie. Cameron's eyes scanned over Kelly's blood red lace bra covering two modestly sized breasts. She couldn't get Thirteen's face out of her mind. She couldn't help wondering what the younger woman was doing right now.

"Allie," Kelly breathed out, reaching her hand to run a finger down Cameron's flat stomach. Cameron's stomach muscles twitched under the light contact. The man's hand pulled a little harder on Cameron, bringing her closer to Kelly.

Cameron leaned over Kelly, her hands on either side of the younger woman's waist. Kelly nodded, begging again with her eyes. Cameron glanced at the younger woman's lips. They seemed to mouth slowly, _Trust me._ The man's hand let go of Cameron's arm and reappeared on the back of her neck.

Before Cameron could protest, the man had pushed her far enough that her lips began moving against Kelly's in a very slow, rhythmic fashion. The man's hand left her neck and the other's man's lips left Kelly's ear.

Kelly knew that it would only be convincing if she made it so. With either hand on Cameron's hips she pulled them down to meet her own. The skin to skin contact made Cameron gasp slightly against Kelly's lips. With Cameron's hips in Kelly's control, the younger woman flipped the older on her back.

Kelly moved her lips from Cameron's to suck and nip at her neck. Cameron's hand found one of Kelly's and they intertwined tightly together as Cameron's legs parted without her control.

"Kelly," Cameron groaned as she began to feel the young blonde's toned thigh rubbing against her center. "Kelly," This time it came out almost like a warning and Kelly chuckled against Cameron's ear, then took the lobe into her mouth.

Cameron threw her head back as Kelly continued sucking on her ear and rubbing her thigh against her. The friction was absolutely delicious and every time Cameron felt Kelly's tongue run along the shell of her ear she shivered.

After a little while of this Cameron's center was heated and very damp. Kelly could feel her glistening juices coat her thigh through the panties. She knew Cameron was ready.

Kelly removed her lips from Cameron's ear and neck to whisper, "I'm gonna go down on you." Cameron's grip on the girl's hips tightened and she gasped.

"But I never…" Cameron began to protest.

"Shh," Kelly soothed. "You'll like it, I promise. You can picture Remy if you want." Cameron's hands trembled under Kelly's body as it slinked down her own. When she felt Kelly's breathing against her soaked underwear she moaned and arched her back.

Kelly chuckled. _I haven't even touched her yet_.

Slowly Kelly pulled Cameron's panties down her thighs. Cameron quickly forgot about the men and possible others watching them when Kelly lips began leaving open mouth kisses on her inner thighs.

Kelly then slid her tongue up Cameron's slit to suck gently on her already desperate clit. A groan came from Cameron's lips as her back lifted off the pillows and her hands clenched whatever they could hold onto.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"So he told you everything?" Munch looked surprised when the two detectives came to find him.

"Yea," Benson looked as though she didn't believe it either. "They're in Singapore."

Stabler ran a hand over his hair, looking a little lost.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Cuddy's needed her hand to steady herself on her desk. Herself as well as House, Wilson, Taub, Kutner, Foreman, and Chase were huddled in her office. They all wore the same sullen face.

"Singapore." House said. Detective Benson and Stabler nodded.

"So- so what's your next move?" Cuddy said, bringing herself back.

"The only thing we could do is make the police in Singapore aware of this. But even with that… I'm afraid we've hit a dead end here." Stabler replied.

House stood up from the desk, anger etched in his features. "A dead end?! I'll get on a goddamn plane _myself_ if I have to."

"Dr. House," Benson held out her hand, trying to calm him. "We believe that Dr. Hadley and Dr. Cameron were flown out of the U.S. over two days ago. It would be impossible to find them if we added another twenty-four hour flight to that."

"So you're just going to call them?" Taub interjected.

"You're just going to let them know that kidnap victims are now on their soil?" Foreman spat. "This is Singapore."

"Their emergency task force is our last hope in finding them," Stabler enforced. "We need to give them a chance. We have already called and they have a large fraction of their force searching through the city's most notorious sex houses."

"I don't care what they have to do." Cuddy mumbled. She then walked up to Stabler and Benson, clear-cut fire in her eyes. "But they had better bring them home."


End file.
